


Paradise (Paradise Trilogy Book One)

by heckhansol



Series: Paradise Trilogy [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, meanie, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 70,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckhansol/pseuds/heckhansol
Summary: Mr. Jeon? It looks like we have the perfect place for you. I hear the tropics are beautiful this time of year.





	1. Application

The phone stares at him from the side of his desk. Wonwoo leans on his elbow, chin in his hand, tapping a finger against his lower lip. Is he _really_ going to go through with this? He’s thought about it for a long time now—at least a month. He’s gone over all the pros and cons in his head a hundred times. He’s figured out how to take the time off without affecting the company. He’s worked it all out, to the dot. He doesn’t know what’s still holding him back.

            He should just do it. He can always hang up. They might not even take him anyway. Just do it. Just—

            He forces himself to move, lurching across his desk and grabbing the phone. He dials in the number that’s been appearing behind his eyelids at night for a month now, then punches in the code for Korean language as soon as the prompt begins. Two rings and he feels a rush of relief in thinking that they won’t pick up—they’re closed or they’re busy.

            And then the ring breaks and a woman’s voice says, “Apodis Services. My name is Mina, how can I help you today?”

            Wonwoo’s mouth opens, but no sound comes out.

            He was never known for being talkative anyway. He always thought—was always told when he was younger—that if he couldn’t learn to be a bit more assertive as a man then he wouldn’t make it far in life, certainly not in business. Most days he can’t find the strength in himself to laugh at the people who would now be amazed to find that he partners an international multimillion dollar company.

            No, despite his usual lack of words, Wonwoo is rich. Wonwoo is _filthy_ rich. So rich he doesn’t have to think about money. So rich that if he wanted he could buy the most expensive bottles of champagne in the country and dump them out his penthouse window and not have a dent in his bank account. So rich that he doesn’t know what to do with himself anymore.

            He’s a good person. He knows that. He’s never committed any crimes or subverted people in his corporation or really done anything wrong. He’s good. But he still thinks the money has tainted him.

            And maybe his quietness contributes to it, too. Maybe the money, the disposition, the job—it all adds up to this one thing that has stupidly dragged him down for years.

            Jeon Wonwoo cannot hold a stable relationship.

            Woman, man, doesn’t matter. He can like them well enough, but something always pushes them away. Or maybe it’s him that runs. Not that he knows what he’s running from.

            He thinks it really ironic—the fact that even as someone so wealthy, so successful, and good-looking as he is, he of all people can’t find someone else. When he got right down to it before starting this whole process, he realized that he hadn’t gotten laid in six months. Well, seven now.

            Now _that’s_ something to laugh at. He—

            “Hello?”

            Wonwoo startles and nearly drops the phone. He manages. “Oh—um. Hello. My name is Jeon Wonwoo. I’m calling about—I’m calling to see if…” He takes a deep breath. “I’m calling to apply.”

            She doesn’t hesitate. This is nothing new to her, Wonwoo realizes. He needs to stop being so nervous. “Of course, Mr. Jeon. Have you visited our website?”

            “I have.”

            “You know of our process, then?”

            He clears his throat. “I do.”

            “Perfect. And you would like to apply today?”

            “If there is a vacancy.”

            “Mr. Jeon, there is always someone available.” Wonwoo swallows and awaits her next words. “All right. I’m going to gather some information from you. Could you please spell your full name for me?”

            He gives her all of his information, handing over names and dates and phone numbers and addresses and security numbers and card numbers and everything that is his digital essence. By the time they’re done with that, he’s almost forgotten what he’s calling for.

            Mina says, “I thought I was familiar with your name, Mr. Jeon. I’ll let you know that rarely has a background check been approved this quickly. And I can assure you that throughout this process everything will be entirely confidential, under contract by all employees and participants.”

            Wonwoo blinks. Right. He is well known, isn’t he. He can’t have this getting out to people. But this woman seems trustworthy, along with everything he’s read about the service. Plus, something about the hefty price tag has him believing that everything they tell him is true.

            Actually, the only thing he doesn’t know is where the company is based. Greek company name, Japanese secretary. Not that he can say much—he’s a Korean calling from New York City, ever since he transferred here from Seoul for the American branch of his own company. He imagines Apodis Services is all around the world. He can’t be the only one this lonely, right?

            “Thank you,” he says.

            “Of course, sir. Now, would you like to sign your agreement online, or would you prefer we send it to you in the mail?”

            He knows that if it takes a week for those papers to get here, he’ll bail. “Online is fine.”

            “Of course. Are you near a computer?”

            In fact, he has the website open right in front of him.

            “Fantastic,” Mina says. “If you’ll wait just one moment I will send the documents to you for electronic signature.”

            Not ten seconds go by and Wonwoo has the file coming into his email. He clicks it open and looks at the image of the bird of paradise that is the company’s logo.

            Mina continues. “Before we begin, sir, I have to ask if you have recently been tested for sexually transmitted diseases.”

            Wonwoo flushes red down to his chest. He knew the question was coming—it’s a requirement. Still, he’s embarrassed. But he did get it done, as some precursor to this call as if he knew all along that he was going to hit go on this decision. “I have. I can send the results now.”

            “Fantastic. Most people are not as prepared as you, Mr. Jeon.”

            He gives a weird noise that was supposed to be a laugh, then tells himself to just stop trying. He minimizes the contract for a moment while he sends over his personal life to a woman named Mina on the phone. “All right,” he says. “They’re sent.”

            “Thank you, sir. While I look these over, please begin to fill out the documents in front of you.”

            As a businessman and part owner of a large corporation, Wonwoo knows the value in reading every single word of a contract or agreement. And yet, he still barely skims it as he clicks in his full name or initials on all the lines and in all the boxes. He’s read the rules and the gist of things on the website. He knows very well what he’s getting himself into. It is in fact what he wants. It is, after seven months, what he needs.

            A few minutes and Mina is back, sounding like her eyebrows are raised high. “Mr. Jeon, everything seems perfectly clear. Normally applications take a few days at the least, but there is nothing I have here that requires further checking. If you are prepared to sign our contract, I can begin finding your location immediately.”

            Wonwoo nods. He still can’t believe he’s doing this. He wants this. He wants to spend some time alone with someone, away from his job and his company and his money and his _life_. And, Christ, he wants to get laid. The only thing holding him back now is himself. He takes another deep breath and says, “The contract is signed.”

            “Oh, already! Wonderful. You seem to be a man who knows what he wants, Mr. Jeon.”

            He gives another strangled laugh. “Yeah, I suppose.”

            Mina laughs too. Hers is much cuter. “Well then, sir, I only have a few more questions for you after you send the contract back my way.”

            “Okay.” He does.

            “Thank you very much. We’re almost done. Now, would you like your employees to speak Korean as well?”

            Yes, he would. He learned English for the company, but he’s still stiff. “Yes.”

            “Very well. Would you like one or more partners?”

            “I, uh…” Well, since he can’t even hold a steady partner for more than a week now, he might as well stick to the easiest way. “Just one.”

            “Of course, sir. You are aware of the price for the first week, yes?”

            Boy, is he. Even though he’s rich, Wonwoo still understands that fifty thousand dollars is worth a lot. To him, it’s worth this. “I am. Additional weeks are thirty still?”

            “They are, sir.”

            “Okay. When should I wire that?”

            “The initial payment is due by the end of your first day. If you choose to continue, you must pay by the end of the last day of the previous week.”

            He nods again. “All right. I’ll get it there tonight.”

            “Very expedient, sir. Next question: do you have a preference of sex?”

            Wonwoo reddens again. What’s that supposed to mean? “Wh—I—do you—”

            “Would you prefer male or female, sir?”

            He tries not to heave too big of a sigh. Oh. Right. Chromosomes. He seriously needs to calm down. Well, he does actually have a preference. “Oh. Male, please.”

            “Of course. Do you have a dominant or submissive preference?”

            There it is. He tries to answer, but his voice breaks. He clears his throat and says, “Just…just normal. Nothing, um…”

            “Understood. And with that, Mr. Jeon, I am all out of questions for you. If you will give me one moment I can input all your information and do a comprehensive search of our properties.”

            Wonwoo hears tapping on a keyboard. His insides are panicking but on the outside he isn’t even moving. Is he nervous or excited? Is it both? He has to call into the main office and let Dokyun know he’s taking the time off, have him send Wooseok out to New York to fill in. He’ll have to pack for a week’s worth of clothes and showers and products and everything. He’ll have to get a haircut. He’ll have to—

            “Mr. Jeon? It looks like we have the perfect place for you. I hear the tropics are beautiful this time of year.”


	2. The Island

The water around him is a brilliant shade of blue. It glitters in the sunlight, ripples with the breeze and foams clean white behind the boat. They didn’t tell him exactly where he’d be going. All he knows is that it’s a beautiful day, the weather is amazing, and he’s been on this boat for at least an hour now, already feeling out of place in his jeans and long t-shirt.

            His captain has had him facing the other way for the entire ride. He’s watched their takeoff point (again, somewhere he didn’t know—he thinks they flew him in to somewhere around the Philippines, but then they drove him away in a darkened car to the port) disappear beneath the horizon line. But now his captain, a thin man with a deep voice who goes by the name of Bang, says over the hum of the motor, “You’ll want to turn around now.”

            Wonwoo perks up a little, excited to see where it is he’ll be staying for the next week to—well…to be with someone, if he’s putting it politely. He puts his hand up to block the sun, turns around, and squints into the light.

            A huge island looms over him, green and tropical, lush as any island could be. His mouth opens a little in awe as he stares upward at the mountain stretching into the sky. Birds—just black dots from here—flit around what must be dense jungle. At the base of the island, stretching off at least a mile or two, is beach—sand like sugar sloping gently upward until the trees abruptly begin. He’s sure that Apodis must have many locations, but this one he thinks must represent their bird of paradise logo the best. He feels like he’s been treated well.

            “Beautiful, isn’t it,” Bang states.

            “Wow. I didn’t expect…” He doesn’t really have any words.

            “Go ahead and gather your things. We’re docking.”

            They approach the dock within minutes. As Wonwoo clutches the handle of his suitcase, he sees four figures standing at the opposite end of the dock. All males, clearly of Korean nationality like him, just as Mina from Apodis said she would provide (he realizes now that he thinks about it that even his boat captain is Korean. Apodis logistics is spot on). He can’t see their features—as they stand in height order all he can see is black hair, blonde hair, brown hair, and lighter brown hair on the shortest. Clean pressed outfits—neutral colors. All very unalarming and sophisticated. He wonders if one of these four men is for him. Well, they’re all technically for him, but is one of them _him_?

            The boat docks, and the captain idles the motor. “Careful as you step off. It’ll wobble. Enjoy your time.”

            Wonwoo gives an embarrassed nod, then steps up to the dock, hoisting his suitcase behind him. He stares at the island for a moment, thinking that he’s really actually here, doing this. Is he crazy or just _really_ lonely?

            Then he thinks that he really should tip the guy who brought him all the way out here. He turns around, reaching into his pocket, but the boat is already facing the other way, twenty yards out. He blinks, then turns back around, lifts the handle of his suitcase, takes a deep breath, and rolls his way across the dock.

            He’s greeted with smiles and polite bows—something he’s not used to after a few years in New York. It feels nice to have people of his own culture around him.

            The tallest with the black hair speaks first. “Hello, Mr. Jeon. Welcome to location seventeen: the island.”

            Wonwoo does his best to smile back, and bows. “Hi. Please, just Wonwoo is fine. I’m trying hard not to be Mr. Jeon for the time being.”

            They all smile again. “Of course,” black hair says. “Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Seungcheol. I’m the manager of this location. I’m here to make sure everything runs smoothly for you and all your employees on the island. Very nice to meet you.”

            Wonwoo nods. “You too.”

            Blonde speaks next. His grin is contagious, and Wonwoo can’t help but smile when he bows nearly ninety degrees. “Hello! My name is Soonyoung, and I’m—well, you could say I’m activities director, tour guide, whatever. There’s no plan set out specifically for you, but if you wish, I’m here to provide some fun.” He smiles huge, slanted eyes squinting fully closed.

            Wonwoo actually laughs a little. “Thank you.”

            “Don’t worry,” brown hair says. “He makes it sound that way but he’s not the one you’re here for.” He bows his head. “Seungkwan. We’re all here if you need someone to talk to, but I’m here if you need a professional to talk to. Nice to have you, Wonwoo.”

            Wonwoo nods again. “Thank you, Seungkwan.”

            The short one with the lighter brown hair bows last, hands held politely in front of him, eyes unemotional behind his long bangs, and a merely perfunctory smile on his lips. “Jihoon. You can come to me if you decide you want to prolong your stay here, or if there is anything you want to have on the island that we have not yet provided for you.”

            “We are all at your service,” Seungcheol says.

            Wonwoo doesn’t know what to think. He already has a beautiful island and time with a partner, still unknown to him. What else could he need? Apparently it doesn’t matter—if he needs it, it’s on demand.

            “Uh.” He bows again, overwhelmed by having these four kind people at his disposal. “Thank you very much. I’m…glad to be here.”

            “We’re glad to have you,” Seungcheol says. “Soonyoung will take your suitcase. If you’ll follow us, we’ll take you to the house. I suggest you take off your shoes—the sand here is like powdered sugar.”

            Soonyoung grins and relieves Wonwoo of his suitcase as he looks down and realizes none of the four are wearing shoes. He smiles a little, thanks Soonyoung, and kicks off his own shoes, hooking them on his fingers and following his four new temporary employees, which he already knows he’ll think of more as friends, across the sand.

 

“There are eight other people here on the island,” Seungcheol says as they begin to round the curve of the island’s shore.

            Wonwoo has always sort of liked the beach, but he thinks that if they were all like this one, he would love it. The sand is pure white and is just as soft as Seungcheol said—like powdered sugar, but not sticky at all. Wonwoo wiggles his toes as he walks.

            “Six of them work in the house,” Seungkwan tells him. “You and your partner each have a personal assistant—”

            “Sort of like a butler, you could say,” Soonyoung says.

            Seungkwan nods. “A personal chef, and a housekeeper.”

            “The assistants are there most of the day,” Seungcheol says, “while the chefs come for three meals and the housekeepers typically come early in the morning and just before dinner time. You’ll meet them all when we arrive in a few minutes. If you look you can see the house up ahead.” He points.

            Wonwoo can see it—a big, fancy house of all whites and browns. It sits among an opening in the trees, facing out toward the water. Wonwoo doesn’t see much else yet, certainly no people. They must all be inside.

            Something deep under his skin itches to meet _him_.

            “And then there’s Jisoo,” Soonyoung says. “He’s your bartender—works outside. You could say he’s the real counselor on this island.”

            Seungkwan shoots Soonyoung a look. Wonwoo smiles at them. “Untrue,” Seungkwan says. “But you will want to know him well.” He doesn’t add anything else.

            Wonwoo nods. “Bartender.”

            “Do you drink?” Seungcheol asks.

            Wonwoo shrugs. “I can.”

            Seungcheol smiles. “That’s the spirit. And so you know, you will see all of us around, and can speak to any of us any time you wish. But we don’t live with you—all of the staff has quarters a little ways down from the house.”

            “All but one of us,” Soonyoung says.

            Jihoon eyes Soonyoung across the other three of them, then looks up at the island’s mountain.

            Wonwoo just keeps walking. There’s a pause as they finally approach the house. As Soonyoung places Wonwoo’s suitcase on the walkway up to the left side door of the building, Wonwoo swallows and says, “Thank you all. Um…so what about…”

            “We trust you’ll take good care of him,” Jihoon says, stopping and turning to face him.

            A phrase Wonwoo hasn’t heard since he was in Korea. It feels so good to hear it again. He nods. “Is he inside?”

            They smile again. “You’ll meet him soon,” Seungcheol says.

            Wonwoo bites his lip. “Can you tell me anything about him? I-I don’t even know—”

            The door to the house opens. “You’re here!” Another man—younger this time, a boy really, in the same clean pressed outfit. He clears his throat and bows. “Sorry. I’m excited. Very nice to meet you, sir.”

            “Just Wonwoo,” Wonwoo says.

            “Chan is our newest here,” Seungcheol says. “He is the assistant for your side of the house. Enjoy your stay. Feel free to meet Soonyoung tomorrow for an activity if you wish.”

            The four bow a final time, and then just walk up into the jungle behind the house, chatting with each other. Wonwoo stares after them, then looks over at Chan. “Right. Is it always like this?”

            Chan smiles and shrugs. “You are meant to be at leisure here, s—uh, Wonwoo. Should I call you hyung?”

            Wonwoo smiles halfway. “No, that’s all right. Just Wonwoo.”

            Chan nods fast. “I’ve heard about you. You own that—” He claps a hand over his mouth. He says, muffled, “Oh, fuck.” He shakes his head hard and bows again. “I’m sorry. I know I’m not supposed to talk about your personal life. Sorry.” Yet another bow.

            Wonwoo chuckles. Everyone here is…interesting. He likes them. They’re nice and he thinks it will be easy to be around them for a week. At least the five he’s met, anyway. Didn’t they say everyone would be in the house? “It’s okay,” he says as he takes the handle of his suitcase.

            Chan jumps forward. “Let me get that for you. And those.”

            Wonwoo smiles, handing over his suitcase and his shoes. Maybe he isn’t the most nervous person around here. No, that’s stupid. Of course he is—the nerves of a new job are nothing compared to the nerves of meeting someone you don’t know yet but you know you’re going to be having sex with. It’s the first time he’s experienced these nerves, but Christ are they strong.

            He follows Chan through the threshold into the house.

            Chan leads him through a large foyer into an even larger common area. Wonwoo catches a whiff of something that smells of sweetness and herbs before Chan banks left, wheeling his suitcase down a hallway.

            Chan says, “We’ll get there in just a moment, sir. Wonwoo. God.” He shakes his head again.

            Wonwoo smiles. “I suppose you could call me the last one if you want, though I’ll admit I’m not as powerful as people say he is.”

            Chan looks meekly over his shoulder, and gives a nervous laugh. “Apologies, Wonwoo. This is my first day. Well, not my first day. I’ve been here since—since I was hired. Um. But no one has visited the island since I’ve been here until you today. Please excuse my nervousness.”

            Yeah, Wonwoo likes his assistant already. Chan reminds him of himself back when he got his first desk job at some low-end bank in Changwon. Wonwoo misses the innocence. He bets a person like Chan will never grow up to do what Wonwoo is doing right now.

            “It’s all right, Chan.”

            Chan nods again, swallowing visibly. He puts his arm out and points to a doorway. “This will be your master bedroom. If you’ll follow me in.”

            Wonwoo follows.

            The room is just what he might expect from a place as luxurious as this. His own room back in his penthouse is all sharp lines and corners but this room is lush and warm-toned. The king bed has a plush down comforter; the rug underneath is made of some anomaly that looks like wicker but is actually soft; the windows have those slotted wooden shutters on them that he can throw open in the morning to let in the sunlight and sea air from outside. It’s beautiful.

            “Is it to your satisfaction?” Chan asks, playing with his fingertips as if, should Wonwoo dislike the room, it would be Chan’s fault.

            Wonwoo nods slowly. “Its really lovely. Thank you.”

            Chan almost sighs in relief. “Oh. Wonderful. Um…where would you like your suitcase?”

            Wonwoo shrugs. “Anywhere is fine.”

            Chan looks like that was the only answer that could possibly confuse him. He glances around the room trying to find the spot that will make Wonwoo happy.

            Wonwoo smiles. “How about on the left side of the bed?”

            Chan nods. “Of course.” He wheels it over.

            Wonwoo puts his hands in his pockets, admiring the room. He feels his wallet. “Oh. This is probably a stupid question, but should I tip you?”

            Chan turns to look at him and his eyes go wide. “Oh, no! Nobody gets tipped here. Why do you think this place costs so much?” He slaps the heel of his hand to his forehead. “Fuck. I’m not supposed to say stuff like that either. Or swear. I’m—”

            Wonwoo just chuckles again. “Chan, you’re doing a great job. Don’t worry. I’m not difficult.”

            Chan sighs. “Your own assistant must be so much better than this.”

            Wonwoo shakes his head. “Actually, I don’t have one. You’re special in that way, I suppose. My first ever real assistant.”

            Chan’s eyebrows go up high. “Really?”

            Wonwoo nods again.

            Chan puts his hands on his hips. “Wow. That makes me feel a lot better. Now if I mess up you won’t really notice.”

            Before Chan gets the chance, Wonwoo points fast at him and says, “Don’t you dare cover your mouth again!”

            Chan stops with his hand halfway up from his side. He lowers it slowly. “Good one.”

            “You know, I actually find what you say to be funny. And I’ll admit it’s funny when you catch yourself, too.” He smiles. Chan’s cheeks go pink. “But seriously, don’t worry about it. Nothing you say is going to make me report you to Seungcheol. Okay?”

            “Seungcheol’s not the scary one,” Chan says, then sucks in a breath and presses his lips together. “Forget I said that.” He nods sharply again. “Okay. Thank you, Wonwoo. You’re definitely my favorite customer.”

            “I’m your only customer.”

            Chan’s hand twitches to go hit his forehead, but he keeps it at bay. “Right. Of course.”

            “So does this place have a bathroom?”

            Chan brightens. “Yes! Right this way.”

            Chan leads him through another doorway inside the bedroom. Wonwoo gets one look at the dark grey tiling, the walk-in shower with spray jets on the walls and the ceiling, the massive amount of counter space, and the cleanliness of it all, and knows that he will have absolutely no qualms about it. He wouldn’t have any complaints even if it were just a regular bathroom; he’s not here to be treated like a king, he’s here for—oh yeah.

            “This is great, Chan, thank you. What can you tell me about the man I’m supposed to be meeting?”

            The smile from the compliment lowers itself from Chan’s face. He says quietly, “You haven’t met him yet?” Wonwoo shakes his head. “Oh. Wow.”

            “What does that mean?” Wonwoo asks.

            Chan goes red again. “I—I’m just surprised is all. Actually not really. He’s kind of—you know, I’m saying a lot again. Let me show you, um—”

            “Does he live in this house?”

            “Yes, he—” Chan covers his mouth again, then seems to calm himself a little. “Yes. On the other side. Across the common area.”

            “The other side is exactly the same as over here,” a voice says from the doorway of the bedroom.

            Wonwoo sees Chan’s expression of pure relief as he looks behind him. “Hansol. Save me.”

            Wonwoo turns around to see yet another man, same kind of outfit, with a more American-looking face. Wonwoo and Chan leave the bathroom, and Hansol meets them in the middle of the room.

            He puts his hand out. “Hansol Choi.” Wonwoo looks at his hand for a second, then remembers to shake it. Hansol smiles. “I’m from New York, too. Nice to meet you.”

            “You too. You speak Korean well,” Wonwoo says.

            “I lived in Seoul for almost fifteen years before I got this job.”

            “Really? What did you do?”

            Hansol gives a thin-lipped smile. “Entertainment.” Before Wonwoo has time to be surprised, Hansol says, “Chan showed you around then?”

            “Uh, very well, yes,” Wonwoo says.

            “Very good. We’ll take you out to the common area now. Oh, and I’m assistant on the other side of the house, but of course if you need anything just ask. Though Chan here does know the ropes.”

            Wonwoo sees Chan blush again, likely from embarrassment. “Okay. Thank you.”

            Hansol nods, turns around, and begins walking back out to where the smell came from earlier. Wonwoo follows as Hansol speaks. “Chan, have you seen Jeonghan around lately?”

            Chan walks beside them. “I think he went to staff house for work today.”

            “Ah.” Hansol looks over his shoulder at Wonwoo. “Jeonghan is one of our housekeepers, for the other side of the house. He’s…quiet. He really only talks much to two of us—Seungcheol and the man you’ll be meeting. Minghao is probably out in the common area—he’s yours.”

            Wonwoo raises his eyebrows. “Mine? As in—that’s his name?”

            Hansol grins and turns back around. “No. Your housekeeper.”

            Wonwoo deflates. “Oh.”

            They reach the common area: kitchen, sitting area with a television, dining area. The delicious smell wafts over to Wonwoo again before they round the wall of the foyer and can finally see the kitchen.

            “And here are your personal chefs,” Hansol says.

            A hand waves through steam, clearing it to reveal a handsome, small-featured, almond-eyed face. The man looks at them, lands eyes on Wonwoo, and puts his right hand on his hip and leans against the counter on his left, lifting one eyebrow. “This is him?”

            “It is,” Hansol says. Wonwoo can’t see his face but he can hear the smile.

            “Yikes, be nice, Jun,” the other chef says, turning around from the counter where he was working. He sees Wonwoo and beams a welcoming eye-smile. He bows and says, “Mr. Jeon! Very nice to meet you. I’m Seokmin, this is Junhui.” He waves a hand at the other, who’s still eyeing Wonwoo judgmentally. “Technically he’s yours and I’m for the other side but really it doesn’t matter. We’re here for when you’re hungry.”

            Wonwoo wants to smile at Seokmin, but Junhui’s gaze makes it difficult. “Um, thank you. Just Wonwoo is fine.”

            “I hear you come from a worldwide corporation,” Junhui says, as if it’s an insult.

            “Jun,” Hansol warns.

            Junhui rolls his eyes up, then gets back to cooking whatever that _amazing_ smell is coming from. “Yeah, yeah. Rules. Listen,” he says to Wonwoo, taking a pinch of herbs from a bowl and dusting them in a spiral over his pan. “I’m always skeptical, okay? But you’ve got a nice blank face on you.”

            Wonwoo isn’t sure if that’s good or bad, but he knows what Junhui means. If he had a dollar for every time someone told him he needed to show more emotion he’d be, well… “Oh. Uh, thanks.”

            “You’ll be seeing a lot of me since, if I’m here, I’m always,” Junhui motions with his hands, “right here. And remember that I cook your food.” He points a spoon at Wonwoo.

            Chan giggles behind Wonwoo. Seokmin smacks Junhui’s arm. Hansol shakes his head fondly.

            “Oh,” Wonwoo says. He can’t think of anything better.

            Finally, Junhui smiles at him. “I’m only sort of messing with you. Welcome to the island, Wonwoo.”

            Wonwoo sighs relief and nods. “Of course. Thank you.”

            Hansol nudges him with his shoulder. “We’re a fun group in this house. The ones who met you at the dock are kind of,” he tilts his head from side to side, “the stiffs, you could say. Well, except for Soonyoung. You’ll get probably more from him than you paid for in the form of loud words and spontaneous dancing.”

            Wonwoo just blinks. He really wishes he had good things to say. He does actually like everyone so far—Chan’s nerves, Hansol’s laid-back demeanor, Seokmin’s kind face, even Junhui being a little scary. It’s his eyes. But anyway, Wonwoo feels like he’ll have a nice time here. If only he could just meet _him_.

            He says, “Dancing.”

            “Oh, yeah,” Seokmin says. “Soonyoung loves to dance. If you mention it in front of him he will insist on teaching you something, so tread carefully.”

            Wonwoo has never even tried dancing before. Maybe it would help him with all his work tension. Maybe it would have helped him get laid. “All right.”

            Hansol gives him a friendly pat on the back. “Well, Wonwoo, Chan and I will be going to staff house. Feel free to look around, get a feel for the place. If you need anything, just ask.”

            “Thank you,” Wonwoo says, nodding. When the two house assistants leave, he carefully makes his way over to the kitchen counter. “So…”

            Junhui eyes him again, then waves him over with an exasperated look. “Come on. I don’t bite.” He smirks. “At least, not in the kitchen.”         

            Wonwoo doesn’t know how to react to that.

            “Jesus, Jun,” Seokmin says. He looks at Wonwoo before turning back around. “Please don’t mind him.”

            Wonwoo relaxes his shoulders as best he can and walks over, sitting down in a tall chair that faces where Junhui is working. “It smells so good.”

            “We’re working on a sweet sauce right now. Do you like steak?”

            Wonwoo nods. “Of course.”

            Junhui smiles. “True Korean.”

            “And you’re Chinese?”

            Junhui nods. “Shenzhen, Guangdong. Way down by Vietnam.”

            Wonwoo nods. “I’ve been to Hong Kong before, and I think I was in Guangdong for a day or two then.”

            “Really. I don’t like the place.”

            Wonwoo laughs a little. “No?”

            “Seoul is vastly better. Best choice I’ve ever made to move there.”

            Wonwoo nods again. “I love Seoul.”

            “How could anyone not?” Seokmin says. “Jun, you ready to start slicing?”

            “Almost,” Junhui says. “Just let me let this simmer.” Wonwoo watches as Junhui swirls around the sauce one last time, then sets the pan to a burner, putting the heat on low before setting up a big cutting board on the counter. “The shared dinner is customary on the first night,” he says.

            Wonwoo crosses his ankles. He’s pretty sure Junhui means a shared dinner with whomever he’s supposed to be meeting, which is good. Maybe he can get to know him first, make a good impression of himself before they…you know. He doesn’t like that word Junhui used, though. He nods and looks at his hands on the countertop. “Customary.”

            Junhui shrugs. “This is a service after all.”

            Wonwoo nods slowly. “So…other people have been here for him before?”

            Seokmin pauses his work, almost imperceptibly. Junhui eyes Wonwoo briefly before going back to his own work. “You wouldn’t like to know how many, would you?”

            Wonwoo looks down. “You’re right. I wouldn’t.”

            Junhui offers no consolation, just another nod. “Don’t get worked up over it. Dinner will be ready in about an hour.”

            Wonwoo lets the feeling go for now. “All right. Thank you. And you,” he says to Seokmin. He stands from the stool and bows to the both of them.

            “Don’t bow,” Junhui says. “We work for you. Now go outside and meet Jisoo. You’ll want to know him.”

            Wonwoo remembers one of the first four he met saying something like that. “That’s what they tell me.”

            Seokmin says, “You could say he’s the expert on your new partner.”

            Really? Maybe Wonwoo can finally get some sort of information then, since no one else seems to want to tell him anything. Before Wonwoo has the chance to answer, Junhui is turning on the faucet, saying, “It’s ready, Seokmin,” and then shouting, “Minghao! Come help me with the dishes!”

            A smallish, “Coming!” sounds from across the house before a thin, young-looking, curly-haired boy comes running into the kitchen. He sees Wonwoo and freezes in place, bowing low. “Hello. I’m Minghao, your personal housekeeper. Glad to have you, sir.”

            Wonwoo says his new catchphrase: “Just Wonwoo.”

            Minghao smiles. “Sure. Jeonghan is at staff house today, but you’ll meet him later.”

            Wonwoo nods. As Junhui beckons Minghao over to the sink, Wonwoo has a second to realize just how many names he needs to learn. The four that met him; Seungcheol, Soonyoung, Seungkwan, Jihoon. Chan, his assistant; Hansol, his partner’s. Minghao and Jeonghan, his and his partner’s housekeepers, respectively. Seokmin, Junhui—personal chefs. And then, what, two more? Jisoo—the bartender who works outside who he’s supposed to go meet. And then…the last.

            Jesus. That’s a lot to remember and a lot that’s been given to him. He’s wealthy, but he supposes he’s never really taken advantage of his money. Well…until this opportunity came about.

            Wonwoo bows again by instinct. “Again, nice to meet you all. You say Jisoo knows…uh, _him_ well?”

            Minghao looks up with soapy hands. “You at least know his name, right?”

            Wonwoo leans forward a little. “No, I don’t. What is—”

            “Ah ah,” Jun says, cutting Wonwoo off and swatting at Minghao’s hand. “No giving anything away, Minghao,” he singsongs.

            Wonwoo almost groans. “Please tell me something. I don’t want to go in blind.”

            Seokmin grins at him. “We’re bound by contract not to. We aren’t supposed to give any first impressions for you. It’s supposed to make the process better.”

            Wonwoo sighs heavily.

            Junhui and Minghao glance at each other. Minghao smiles and tends to a pair of tongs while Junhui dries off a bowl and says, “Let’s just say…you’re in for a real treat.”

            Wonwoo’s mouth opens a little, but nothing comes out. He clears his throat and says, “What do you mean?”

            “Ah, Jun,” Seokmin says, shaking his head.

            Junhui smiles halfway. “Go on and meet Jisoo now, Wonwoo. Remember—one hour till dinner. I don’t like my guests being late.”

            Wonwoo just bows his head in surrender. Unless this Jisoo can give him anything, he really will be going in blind. He nods. “I’ll be there.”

            “Both of you,” Junhui says, then waves him out before beginning to scold Minghao for improperly washing a wooden spoon.

            Wonwoo sighs in defeat and turns on his heel. He can see the big glass doors at the front end of the house. They lead out to a porch over the sand, and a covered sitting area with wicker benches with colorful cushions and torchlights and palm thatch roofing. As he approaches the doors, he can also see the bar, and the man who must be Jisoo, back turned and facing the water, mixing a drink.

            Wonwoo slides a door open and steps gingerly onto the porch in his bare feet.

            The door clicks when he shuts it, catching the bartender’s attention. He turns around, smiling over at Wonwoo with the prettiest face Wonwoo has probably ever seen on a male. Wonwoo goes to him.

            “And you must be Mr. Jeon,” Jisoo says as Wonwoo takes another seat on a glass barstool. “Or do you just prefer Wonwoo?”

            Wonwoo puts a hand out. “Thank you. I’ve said that at least five times today.”

            Jisoo smiles again and swivels the mixed drink in its glass in one hand, reaching up above his head to slide a martini glass from a set of them and placing it on the counter. “First name basis is always a better deal, I think.”

            “I agree,” Wonwoo says. He watches Jisoo slide a bowl of salt over from the side of the bar. Wonwoo glances around, sees a bowl of limes, and picks the one from the top and hands it to Jisoo just as he’s picking up a knife.

            Jisoo nods at him. “You know your drinks. Thank you. Would you like anything?”

            Wonwoo just shakes his head and puts his elbows on the counter and his chin in his hands. “That’s all right. Thanks.”

            Jisoo gives him an inquisitive but knowing look before slicing the lime in half, short ways, then slicing one of the halves again. As he wets the rim of the glass, he asks, “Why so gloomy? Island not to your liking? Junhui insult you?”

            Wonwoo laughs without humor. “No, everything’s really great. I just don’t…I haven’t met him yet. I guess I’m pouting because I’m excited and too impatient.”

            Jisoo dips the glass in the salt and twirls it. “I understand. But you know that we’re all—”

            “Bound by contract, I know. Seokmin told me.”

            Jisoo nods. “Yep. Don’t worry. You’ll meet him very soon.”

            “That’s what they keep saying, but…”

            “You can trust me this time. He likes to do the mysterious thing on the first day, you know?” He shrugs and picks up the other half of the lime. He begins to carve with the knife and says, “He knows Junhui appreciates punctuality. It’s not long now.”

            Wonwoo sighs again, but he does believe Jisoo. He’s the expert, right? “All right.” He watches Jisoo deftly handle the knife, creating a perfect unbroken spiral of lime. “You’re not even trying. Have you been doing this your whole life?”

            Jisoo laughs out loud. He puts the knife down and places the lime curl on a little white plate. “Definitely not.” He kneels down for a moment, saying, “You might not believe me if I tell you, but…” He comes back up with two olives speared on a little pink skewer, which he puts on the plate next to the lime. He smiles again and looks down, almost as if he were embarrassed. “I was a student back in Seoul, and then I was a licensed deacon for three years. I’ve just sort of had a knack for this stuff.”

            Wonwoo raises his eyebrows. His mouth forces itself into a smile that he didn’t ask for but appreciates. “Really? Deacon turned bartender. I’d like to hear an analysis of that.”

            They laugh together, and Wonwoo finds that he feels a little bit better now. Jisoo says, “Well, you’d have to talk to Seungkwan for that one.”

            Wonwoo smiles and nods. “Right. He’s the professional. So then, you came to work here?”

            “Yep. Moved here, really.”

            Wonwoo tilts his head. “Do you live here? All the time?”

            Jisoo nods. “We all do.” He swirls the drink again.

            Wonwoo watches for a moment, thinking. “And you’re all—well, you all speak Korean. Was it set up this way, _just_ for Korean customers like me?”

            Jisoo doesn’t answer for a moment. He reaches under the counter again and comes back with a metal tumbler. “You could say that.”

            Wonwoo is really surprised. What a coincidence that this amazing place was just sitting here waiting for him. He feels somehow lucky, and somehow extremely selfish. “Wow.”

            Jisoo scoops ice into the tumbler. He glances briefly over Wonwoo’s shoulder. “Well…Apodis has everything.”

            Wonwoo nods. “Right. Um…aren’t you making a martini?”

            Jisoo lets his smile show through again. “I am. He likes his cold and dirty, shaken with the olive brine instead of stirred. Don’t ask me why.” He pours the drink into the tumbler and shakes.

            Great. At least Wonwoo knows how his stranger likes to take his drinks. But wait. Jisoo’s eyes flick over his shoulder again and Wonwoo realizes—

            “Oh.” He doesn’t mean to, but he drops his voice to a whisper. “Is he…?”

            Jisoo just smiles on. He doesn’t look at Wonwoo as he says, “He’s down by the water. You’ll find him there a lot; it’s probably his favorite place.” He pours the shaken drink into the martini glass, drops in the olive skewer, and slides the glass toward Wonwoo. “These are his favorite, God knows why. At least it’s a conversation starter. Here. Take it to him.” He hands Wonwoo the curl of lime rind.

            Wonwoo takes the curl, stares at it for a moment, and feels chills run down his spine under his t-shirt. A breeze flicks his bangs across his forehead. He swallows hard, and hooks the lime onto the rim of the glass.

            Christ. This is it, then. Why does it seem so sudden when he’s been waiting all day? Why is his heart racing so _fast_?

            He bows his head to Jisoo in a silent thank you, and then he stands up from the barstool with the stem of the martini glass in his fingertips, and on his bare feet in the beach sand, he turns around.


	3. Him

As he approaches the figure reclining in a beach chair, Wonwoo’s heart is thumping out of his chest. Finally, _finally_ , he’s meeting him. He doesn’t even know his name or have any description of what he looks like or acts like. From here, all Wonwoo can really see is his brown hair over the edge of the chair back.

            Wonwoo stumbles on the sand. He almost spills the drink, but manages not to. He puts his free hand out, steadying himself. If he doesn’t calm himself down, he really will spill this drink—and with his luck, probably all over the stranger. Wouldn’t that make a good first impression?

            He takes a deep breath and keeps walking, a little slower now than before. When he gets not ten steps away, the man sits up from the chair and slides his shirt over his head, dropping it on the sand next to him. Wonwoo stares at sharp shoulderblades and a muscled back, the dip of the man’s spine ending near his hips in a perfect smooth curve. He pulls his arms above his head, stretching, before he lies back down and gazes out at the waves.

            Did he do that on purpose? Does he know Wonwoo is coming up behind him? Or was it just a coincidence? Doesn’t matter. Either way, Wonwoo feels like a voyeur, and so he blinks rapidly and looks at the drink in his hand. Maybe he should have gotten something from Jisoo after all. Maybe then his nerves wouldn’t be rattling all throughout his bones.

            He takes one last deep breath and makes the final steps to his stranger. He reaches the man’s side and stands there awkwardly. He wishes he had a good opening line, but he sucks at that kind of stuff. Isn’t that why he’s here? So he only says, “Um…hello.”

            The man turns his head as if just noticing Wonwoo is there. He gazes up at Wonwoo, dragging his eyes up Wonwoo’s full body. Wonwoo shifts on his feet. When the stranger’s eyes land on Wonwoo’s face, the corner of his mouth lifts just slightly and he says in a smooth, almost-deep voice, “You’re more handsome than I expected.”

            Wonwoo feels his cheeks get hot. He could _definitely_ say the same in return. “Oh. I—thank you, um…”

            “Mingyu.” He puts a hand up. “Is that for me?”

            Wonwoo nods quickly. “Mingyu. Yes, yes it is.” He leans down a little to hand the glass over.

            Mingyu smiles politely and takes the drink. He sips, and nods. “Jisoo always makes these perfect. Do you like him?”

            Wonwoo shrugs one shoulder and nods. “He seems kind.”

            Mingyu nods. “He is. He has that sort of face. You on the other hand…” He looks up at Wonwoo through his lashes while he takes another sip. He tilts his head and says, “I can’t tell what your face hides.”

            Wonwoo swallows hard. Is this what he expected? Mingyu is cool and relaxed in front of him while Wonwoo is just so nervous. Mingyu has a youthfulness that radiates off his beautiful dark skin. Mingyu is _gorgeous_. Mingyu is well built and clearly will be taller than Wonwoo once he stands up and his jaw is sharp and his hair is long at the top but clean cut on the sides and styled and his body is fit and his eyes are cat-like and his smile betrays a cute sort of mischief that Wonwoo wants to get to know a lot better. Had Wonwoo known that Mingyu was what he’d be getting, the money wouldn’t have even been a thought.

            He reaches for words to say. “Uh…people do tell me I could be more expressive.”

            Mingyu half smiles again. “I can imagine.”

            Wonwoo doesn’t mean to, but he lets his eyes flick down to Mingyu’s tanned torso. Mingyu’s lips part in a wider smile, revealing perfect small teeth. “You’re allowed to look, you know. You’ll be looking at a lot more eventually.”

            Wonwoo flushes red. “Oh. Sorry, I…”

            Mingyu sips his drink again. “You’re shy.”

            Wonwoo looks at his feet. “I’m quiet.”

            “Same thing. I wouldn’t expect that from your job description.”

            Wonwoo bites his cheek. He doesn’t want his job to affect what Mingyu thinks of him. “They told you where I work?”

            Mingyu shakes his head. “They told me you partner some big company. That’s all that was allowed.”

            Wonwoo tries not to visibly show his relief. “Oh. Right. Well.”

            Mingyu laughs a little. He throws back the rest of his drink, slides the olives off between his teeth, and sets his glass in the sand. He stands up and brushes his hands off.

            Wonwoo looks up at him. He’s definitely tall—Wonwoo is at eye level with Mingyu’s jaw, which for some reason looks _really_ good while he chews. Wonwoo clears his throat and looks into Mingyu’s eyes.

            Mingyu smiles again. “Here.” He brings his hand up and faces his palm toward Wonwoo. “Put your hand here.”

            Wonwoo’s nerves buzz in his body. He doesn’t feel like he should be nervous—Mingyu is very regular and seems like he’ll be sweet after this “mysterious thing” Jisoo talked about. Younger than Wonwoo in personality. A blessing for Wonwoo—he couldn’t stand someone as stiff as himself.

            Like he’s being right now. He looks at Mingyu’s hand. “You want me to…”

            “Put your palm on mine. Come on.” Mingyu nods at him, wiggling his hand and looking into his eyes.

            Wonwoo swallows and brings his hand up, gently placing his palm against Mingyu’s.

            “Very good,” Mingyu says. “First touch, Wonwoo.” He pauses, tapping his fingertips against Wonwoo’s. He smiles genuinely, and Wonwoo thinks it’s almost sort of goofy. “How does it feel?”

            Wonwoo likes the way his name rolls off Mingyu’s tongue. He likes how Mingyu doesn’t try to call him Mr. Jeon. And the feeling… Well, no, it isn’t electric. He’s never had and doesn’t think he’ll ever have the electric feeling—he’s not that kind of person. But he feels _hot_. From his palm all the way down his body. He knows that’s probably just the nerves getting to him. But he does like how soft Mingyu's hand is. He likes how soft Mingyu’s eyes are on his. He says quietly, “Good.”

            Mingyu snorts. “Lovely.” He lowers his hand.

            Wonwoo actually smiles a little. He laughs nervously and looks down. “Sorry. I’m just really nervous.”

            “Don’t be,” Mingyu says. “I’m not scary, am I?”

            Wonwoo takes a second to think on that. No, Mingyu isn’t scary. Intimidating? Yes. Not in himself—not because he’s taller or fitter or way better looking than Wonwoo, all of which is true. But because Wonwoo knows that meeting Mingyu has a specific purpose, which he specifically signed up for. Wonwoo is intimidated by the prospect of being with Mingyu in that way. Intimidated, anxious, and very excited.

            He shakes his head. “No. You’re not scary.

            Mingyu sighs dramatically. “Oh, good. I hoped not. I don’t want to scare you since I like seeing that tiny smile you’re trying to hide.”

            Wonwoo’s cheeks go pink again. Is Mingyu told to say that kind of stuff? Is it an act to get Wonwoo to treat him well? He hopes not. To him, it doesn’t seem like Mingyu is lying. He gathers courage and says, “I like your smile, too.”

            Mingyu beams at him. “Thank you, Wonwoo. And thank you for bringing me the drink.”

            Wonwoo nods quickly. “Of course. Jisoo said they’re your favorite.”

            “He would be correct. What do you like?”

            Wonwoo blinks up at him. Mingyu is actually making conversation. Wonwoo really doesn’t know what he expected, but he does know that this was _not_ it. Ten minutes in and he’s actually _enjoying himself_. How long has it been since that happened?

            He shrugs. “I’m more of a water person.”

            Mingyu’s eyebrows go up. “What? You don’t drink? Aren’t you in business?”

            Has Wonwoo heard that one before. He hums. “I do, rarely.”

            “Well then, _rarely_ , what do you like?”

            Wonwoo laughs and looks sideways. “I don’t know. Anything strong, I guess.”

            Mingyu’s eyebrows go up even further. “Really! I swore you were going to say red wine. I have a lot to learn about you, don’t I?”

            Wonwoo unconsciously bites his lip. What’s happening? Why does it feel like he’s making a friend, or like he’s out on a first date? Why does he have butterflies? “I guess I do, too.”

            Mingyu smiles gently. “Well, we have a dinner to attend, right? Junhui will kill us if we’re late. You met him?”

            Wonwoo takes a deep breath and lets it out as he answers. “Yeah. I met him.”

            Mingyu giggles. His hands tuck up toward his chest a little. Wonwoo finds it incredibly endearing. “That’s a good reaction,” Mingyu says.

            Wonwoo only looks at him.

            Mingyu looks back for a moment before saying, “Come on, Wonwoo. I hear it’s steak tonight and I’ve been craving it for days.” He tilts his head toward the house, smiling.

            Wonwoo nods, wondering about truly everything. They start back up the beach together.

 

“Promptly!” Junhui calls out from the kitchen, clapping his hands.

            Wonwoo is already seated at the dining table in the common area, hands tucked neatly in his lap. When they’d reached the house, Mingyu had said he was going to go shower and change, and had gone off to his side of the house. Wonwoo had asked Chan if he thought he should change, and Chan just said he looked great, sir—I mean, Wonwoo. Hansol had come to stand next to them, leaning his elbow on Junhui’s countertop, earning a glare from the chef as he cooked.

            “Don’t even worry about what you wear,” Hansol had said. “Mingyu will probably be in a t-shirt or sweater and jeans the entire time. Well, you know, not the _entire_ time.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Wonwoo.

            Wonwoo felt his face get hot.

            “Hyung!” Chan said.

            Hansol shrugged. “No point in denying it.”

            Wonwoo asked quietly, “Is it really…am I really that…”

            Hansol looked at him, seeming to feel maybe a little bad. “Ah, don’t think of it that way.”

            Wonwoo sighed. “How can I not?”

            “It’s about five minutes if you want to set the table,” Seokmin said, saving Wonwoo from his own thoughts.

            “Oh, all right,” Wonwoo said. “Where’s—”

            Hansol and Chan gave each other a look, then turned it on Wonwoo. “Uh, that’s our job,” Hansol said.

            Chan nodded. “At leisure, remember?”

            Wonwoo just blinked at them. “Oh. Right.”

            Hansol patted him on the back again. “Go sit down and wait for him. Pray he’s punctual or Junhui will have a fit about his work getting cold.”

            And so here Wonwoo is, waiting for Mingyu, smelling the meat and the vegetables and the mixed rice and grains Junhui and Seokmin cooked. Wonwoo catches the smell of the sauce they were preparing earlier, and it gives him a sudden homey feel. Maybe he’s just starting to get comfortable here. Maybe.

            “Where is that little— _Mingyu!_ ” Junhui shouts.

            Mingyu comes skidding out of the hallway, looking clean and smooth. Hansol was right—ripped jeans and a striped long sleeved t-shirt, and cute blue socks. “I’m sorry!” he yells back.

            Hansol, leaning against the counter again, does a half-smile at him. He nudges Chan, who suppresses a giggle next to him.

            “Go sit down!” Junhui says, pointing at Wonwoo.

            Mingyu runs over to the table, eyes wide, plopping down in his seat just as a timer goes off in the kitchen.

            “Oh, you’re lucky, Mingyu,” Seokmin says. “Truly just in time.”

            Mingyu looks right into Wonwoo’s eyes, grinning, and gives him a wink.

            Wonwoo doesn’t even know what to think. Maybe he expected everything to be a little more sophisticated, a little less loud. Not that he’s complaining. He needs a little fun in his life right about…well, all the time.

            “Quite lucky,” Junhui says. “Okay. Hansol and Chan, dishes are at the pass.” He comes out of the kitchen with Seokmin, both of them coming to stand next to the table. “I should probably be professional and tell you what you’re having tonight but since it’s what we always make.”

            Seokmin nudges him, giving him a look. “Wonwoo hasn’t had it before.”

            “Wonwoo will do fine without an explanation.”

            Wonwoo just looks at them. In truth, he isn’t really listening. He can’t get his mind off the fact that he’s about to be sitting alone in this room with Mingyu for at least another half hour while they eat, and the only thing they’ll have to do is talk. Lovely. Wonwoo’s specialty.

            Seokmin sighs. “Well, please enjoy the meal. Both of you.” He smiles and bows politely. “Hansol and Chan will serve you and then we’ll all go. Minghao and Jeonghan don’t usually come at night, for your privacy.” He glances at Wonwoo.

            Wonwoo glances back, then glances at Mingyu. Mingyu is only smiling up at Seokmin. Wonwoo swallows.

            “They’ll be here at four a.m. for morning shift; Hansol and Chan back at seven.” As Hansol and Chan bring the dishes from the pass, Seokmin looks directly at Wonwoo. “Please don’t worry about cleaning up. It’s our jobs to do everything here.”

            Hansol says, “Your focus is elsewhere,” putting a plate and bowl of rice down in front of Wonwoo and giving him that sideways smile.

            Wonwoo averts his eyes and nods, and—does Mingyu’s foot touch his under the table by accident or on purpose?

            “And don’t forget to have fun,” Junhui says.

            Mingyu looks at Wonwoo’s reddening cheeks, then grins up at Junhui. “We will.”

            Junhui smiles at him. “Very good.” All four of them bow again, Seokmin and Chan always a little lower than Junhui and Hansol.

            Hansol says, “Have a good night, you two,” and the chefs and assistants leave the house.

            Wonwoo looks at Mingyu with a nervous smile.

            “Thank goodness,” Mingyu says. “I am so hungry.”

            Wonwoo doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say now. Is this supposed to be a small-talk kind of thing? Because small is his worst kind of talk. He can carry on a three-hour conference call with important people at ten different locations in the world, but small talk would be the death of him. What seemed simple earlier on the beach has gone back to completely nerve-wracking.

            So he just nods like he always does. “It looks really good.”

            Mingyu smiles. “Are you nervous again?”

            Wonwoo hesitates, then nods.

            Mingyu picks up his chopsticks and straightens in his seat. “That’s all right. I’ll start.” He puts on a didactic face and looks directly at Wonwoo. “This is the time where we ask each other questions and lay down our ground rules. For me, it’s no doggy-style, no gags, no name calling, no touching above the waist or below the knees, no looking into my eyes during sex or before ten-ten in the morning, no telling me I’m pretty unless we’re standing outside and the sun is _directly_ above us at high noon, and absolutely _no_ sex in a bed. I won’t have it.”

            Wonwoo manages to close his mouth after a moment. “Wh—uh…I…if that’s what you want.” He tries to let that all sink into his brain.

            Mingyu stares at him. “That’s okay?”

            Wonwoo nods slowly. “Yes. I respect your rules.”

            Mingyu smacks a hand to his forehead, chopsticks clinking in his fingers, and starts giggling loudly. “Wonwoo! Do you think I’m crazy? No touching below the knees? No looking into my eyes before ten-ten? _No sex in a bed?_ ” He curls forward, laughing hard.

            Wonwoo sits motionless. Wait…Mingyu was joking? Jesus. Wonwoo doesn’t know what to believe. He wants to make sure he does everything the right way, doesn’t want to feel like he’s taking advantage of anyone. But he probably looks so stupid right now. “Oh. I thought…”

            Mingyu sits back and sighs hard, containing his giggles. He shakes his head in a broad sweep. “No, of course not.” He picks up a piece of steak, dunks it in sauce, and shoves it in his mouth. “I’ll admit, gagging isn’t really my thing and I’m not very into name calling but I’m not the one paying here.”

            Wonwoo looks at his plate. “Don’t worry, I…I’m not really into any of that.”

            Mingyu smiles cutely at him, cheek full. “Vanilla, then?”

            Wonwoo blushes. “I mean…” He shrugs.

            Mingyu just smiles and swallows his bite. “That’s okay,” he says softly. “That’s just fine.”

            Wonwoo wants to kick himself. Clearly he’s not the kind of person Mingyu is used to dealing with. Mingyu is probably wondering why Wonwoo is even here. Wonwoo wonders the same thing about every ten seconds.

            “Do you have any rules?” Mingyu asks.

            Should he? He’s the one coming here—Wonwoo feels like he should be doing everything they tell him, even though, based on what this service is, he knows it’s really the other way around. But he’s not just going to boss people around, and he certainly isn’t going to tell Mingyu how to have sex with him.

            So he just shakes his head. “No.”

            Mingyu nods. “So you’re okay if I gag _you_? Or choke you? I’m sort of a sadist.”

            Wonwoo flushes red and opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

            Mingyu chuckles. “I’m just kidding. Do you have any questions for me, Wonwoo?” he asks, putting another bite in his mouth.

            Wonwoo looks over at him. There is one thing—something he thought he should have mentioned back when he was signing up. In retrospect, he’s surprised it wasn’t a question that was asked of him. “Yes, um…are you…do you prefer…” He trails off, hoping Mingyu will understand what he’s saying.

            Mingyu looks over at him, and puts his chin in his hand. He tilts his head and says, “I’m not answering until you ask directly, Wonwoo.”

            Wonwoo squirms in his seat, shoving his hands between his legs. He sighs a little. He supposes he’ll have to just say it. “Um…are you a top or a bottom?”

            Mingyu grins and picks up another piece of steak. As he dips it in the sauce, letting the excess drip back into the bowl, he says, “I’m whatever you want me to be.” He takes the bite, gazing into Wonwoo’s eyes.

            Yep, Wonwoo’s face is definitely bright red. His voice comes out too quiet. “All right.”

            “Let me guess,” Mingyu says, pointing his chopsticks at Wonwoo. “Top.”

            Wonwoo doesn’t even move.

            Mingyu hums and smiles. “Knew it. Good. We fit well.”

            Wonwoo takes a very long deep breath.

            Before Wonwoo can say anything, Mingyu hums again and swallows his bite before picking up his bowl and putting vegetables atop his rice. “I almost forgot. You get three wishes for the week.”

            Wonwoo breaks out of his embarrassed freeze and furrows his brow. “I don’t remember that in the rules.”

            “It’s my own personal rule. Three wishes, any time you want, anything you want.”

            Wonwoo hesitates. “Anything?”

            Mingyu smirks, holding a bite just in front of his mouth, directing Wonwoo's attention to his lips. “Anything.”

            Wonwoo swallows hard. Mingyu’s teasing is _very_ different from the Mingyu Wonwoo just met on the beach. Even how he eats seems to be done in a way that draws Wonwoo’s eyes to all of his best features—his lips, his jawline, his pretty eyes, his shoulders, hunched up and sharp through his shirt as he leans against the table. Wonwoo can’t decide if he likes this Mingyu or the other more. He will admit, though, that he can still see the first Mingyu—the one that slid out in his socks, that tucked his hands up when he giggled, that winked at him when he sat down—glinting playfully behind the eyes of this one. Mingyu strikes Wonwoo as young and happy and maybe even a little immature. Fun. Kind. What Wonwoo needs. And the fact that Mingyu initiates each part of this discussion, joking and smiling at Wonwoo, asking what Wonwoo thinks… Mingyu seems actually _eager_. Wonwoo hopes it isn’t just because he likes the perks of his job.

            “You think a lot,” Mingyu says.

            Wonwoo blinks and refocuses on Mingyu’s face. “Oh. Yeah. Sorry.”

            Mingyu smiles again. “You should eat. You might want the energy for the week.” 

Wonwoo blushes again, and pulls out his chopsticks to carefully pick up a piece of steak. He doesn’t mean to say it out loud, but he repeats, “Energy.”

            “Mhm,” Mingyu says. “Isn’t that why you’re here?”

            For some reason, Wonwoo still doesn’t want to admit that. Maybe he’s embarrassed that he’s had to resort to something like this. But it’s not as if this isn’t what Mingyu does all the time.

            For some reason, Wonwoo doesn’t want to admit _that_ either.

            He nods.

            Mingyu draws in a breath, sighs, and says, “So, Wonwoo, I guess this is today’s most important question.” Wonwoo looks up. Mingyu blinks big eyes at him and says, “Do you want to fuck me tonight?”

            Wonwoo almost chokes on his food. He drops his chopsticks and quickly covers his mouth. When he regains his composure, he puts his hands gently on the edge of the table. “Um…”

            Wait…does he? If the question is does he want to get laid, then yes. It’s been more than half a year. Yes, he wants to, so badly. But if the question is what Mingyu asked… Somehow that changes things. He’s sort of actually enjoyed today—arriving at the island and meeting everyone and being as embarrassed as Chan was with him every step of the way. He’s liked meeting Mingyu and talking to him, or kind of talking. He’s liked hearing Mingyu talk to him, anyway. Even Mingyu’s teasing helps lighten Wonwoo’s heart a little, even if it doesn’t help put him at ease. So then, does he want to end the night like that? He knows it’s what this place and this service, what Mingyu is all about. He knows that’s why he even signed up. But is that what he wants _tonight_?

            He doesn’t think so. He thinks that he wants to think—to go be alone in his impeccable room and try to calm himself down so that tomorrow will be a little easier on his nerves than today. He thinks that, as strongly as Mingyu attracts him and as much as he would probably very much like what Mingyu is offering, he’ll have to say:

            “No. Not tonight.”

            Mingyu is silent for a moment. Then he says simply, “All right.”

            Wonwoo nods. “Um…I’d rather just…talk.”

            Mingyu grins at him like that’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard.

 

At nearly eleven, Wonwoo shuts the door to his room behind him. He stands there for a moment, then puts his face in his hands.

            “Just talking” proved a lot harder than he ever could have thought. Of course Mingyu was fine, had tons of questions about Wonwoo and what he likes and what he does and where he’s been and really anything. Because, Wonwoo thinks, Mingyu is just like that. Mingyu has a curious personality that’ll keep Wonwoo on his toes for his entire time here. Wonwoo doesn’t know if he’ll ever be prepared for Mingyu’s questions and his energy, but he certainly wasn’t tonight. And now he’s thoroughly exhausted.

            He runs his hands through his hair before going into the bathroom to find that Chan has somehow laid out his things in almost exactly the same way he would at home—which is something, considering all the products Wonwoo uses on a daily basis, and he only brought half. But not tonight. Tonight, Wonwoo just washes his face and brushes his teeth before leaving the bathroom and flopping down onto his bed (of course, amazingly comfortable) in the dark, staring at the ceiling.

            And now he has his time to think. To think what the _fuck_ is he doing here? What was it that possessed him and made him think this was even something worth considering? He’s not this kind of person. He can run a multinational business and speak two languages and some words of countless more and he can handle people from all around the world and all throughout his company but he is _not_ the kind of person to just try and court a stranger. Not that he’s courting—the point here isn’t exactly to like each other, it’s to fuck each other. But he doesn’t want to dislike Mingyu, and he doesn’t want Mingyu to dislike him. He thinks that he could like Mingyu easily—he’s pretty sure he already does, actually. Now if he could only get over himself. He is his own biggest obstacle. He’ll have to try harder.

            Maybe he’ll take Soonyoung up on that offer of an activity tomorrow. He’ll have to ask Mingyu. Or…does he have to ask Mingyu? Does Mingyu do whatever Wonwoo wants, under Wonwoo’s will just like the rest of the staff? What was it they said? _It’s our jobs to do everything here. Your focus is elsewhere._ Does that mean Wonwoo’s primary, even his only goal is getting into Mingyu’s pants? That sounds awful. Is he forcing this? Is he forcing Mingyu into sex he doesn’t want? Well, this is Mingyu’s job, and it’s not like he was forced to have it. He must like the sex.

            Fuck. That doesn’t make Wonwoo feel good either. How many have come before him? Is he just a toy? Is he using Mingyu as a toy? This entire situation is so thoroughly fucked up that he doesn’t even know what to think anymore.

            But, he knows one thing for certain: he’s not leaving. He laid down fifty grand for this and it’s a beautiful island; at least he can get a nice vacation out of this and maybe make some friends with the staff—he likes Chan and Hansol and Jisoo and even Junhui and really everyone here a lot already. Including Mingyu.

            Mingyu. He doesn’t want to leave Mingyu. Despite his massive inability to talk tonight, he wants to know more about Mingyu—more than this joke of a first impression and dinner gave him. He wishes he could rid of his interpersonal shyness and say some good words for once—have a regular, normally flowing conversation with less pausing and less blushing and less squirming in his seat with nerves. He wants Mingyu to like him. He wants Mingyu to _want_ to be intimate with him—not to just do it because he has to. He doesn’t want this to be just another day on the job for Mingyu. Which means he’s going to have to man up and try to be laid back and fun for a while.

            He supposes that maybe today wasn’t really _all_ that bad. He did sort of talk; he answered Mingyu’s questions, if only briefly, and they laughed and smiled enough for a first conversation between strangers. All of that is good, right? But he gets so easily nervous, so easily embarrassed. It’s a wonder he’s in the economic position he’s managed to attain.

            Wonwoo sighs heavily and rolls onto his side.

            Well, if there’s one thing Wonwoo knows how to do, it’s hard work. For this, he’ll work as hard as he can. He’ll definitely be talking to Soonyoung tomorrow, after he checks with Mingyu about it first, even if it’s before ten-ten in the morning.

            Something tells him that neither of them have the choice to say no.


	4. Keep Going

Wonwoo is up and ready before nine o’clock hits. He wore swim shorts today, because he knows Mingyu likes the water. He figures Soonyoung will probably have something like that available.

            Today’s goal: become more comfortable here, and do his best to talk with the staff and with Mingyu. Comfort with Mingyu is the primary objective. Like he said, he wants Mingyu to want this, not to do any of it—even just having meals together or something simple like that—because he has to.

            Wonwoo focuses on himself in the mirror one more time, trying to laser beam it into his own brain that if he just calms down and opens up a little then everything will be okay. He hopes it works.

            He flicks off the bathroom light as he leaves, eyes his phone on the bedside table, and decides to leave it. He doesn’t really need it here, especially not in the water. He goes to the door and opens it.

            Chan jumps back, yelps, and almost swears again. He covers his mouth and looks with wide eyes up at Wonwoo. “Wonwoo! You scared me.”

            Wonwoo puts on his first smile for the day without hesitation. “Sorry, Chan. What were you doing?”

            Chan gives him a _duh_ look. “Coming to wake you up. It’s nine.”

            Wonwoo blinks, then finally remembers it’s part of the service. _To ensure ample time for both parties to experience the location together._ Or something like that. Well, good. Maybe that means Mingyu will be up soon too. They can go talk to Soonyoung together. “Ah. Well, I’m up.”

            Chan nods and clasps his hands behind his back. “Very good. Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes if you want to come say hi to everyone.”

            “Of course,” Wonwoo says. He’s glad that Chan was there when he opened the door. Chan makes him smile and puts him at ease—reminds him that he’s not the only one here who’s nervous a lot of the time. He finds he’s suddenly in a more confident mood, even if he’s maybe just kidding himself.

            Chan smiles big and leads the way out to the common area.

            “Oh! Good morning!” Seokmin greets him with that thousand-watt eye smile. “We went American style today. Do you like pancakes?”

            Wonwoo and Junhui speak at the same time, if only with different tones: “Who doesn’t like pancakes?”

            They meet each other’s eyes. Wonwoo is afraid for a moment that Junhui will scold him or maybe throw something at him. But Junhui just rolls his eyes with a little half-smile on his lips and waves Wonwoo away. “Ah, just—go sit down. It’s almost done. I’ll kill that boy if he doesn’t—” He stops and they all look over to the hallway on the other side of the house. Junhui shakes his head. “You could have at least had the decency to put on pants, Mingyu.”

            Mingyu freezes in his steps, looks down past his shirt at just his boxer briefs, and runs back, shouting, “Oh my—!”

            Wonwoo has no time to be embarrassed before he calls, “Swim trunks!”

            “Ahh,” Hansol, sitting on the back of the couch, says. “Taking him out on the water?”

            Wonwoo blushes as everyone looks at him. “Um, I thought Soonyoung might have something we could do.”

            “I’m sure he does,” Seokmin says.

            “He probably already has it planned, just in case,” Junhui says.

            Chan smiles at Wonwoo and says, “The water is his favorite, you know.”

            Wonwoo opens his mouth to answer but Mingyu comes running back in black swim shorts and a white t-shirt, curiosity all over his face. “We’re going swimming?”

            Wonwoo smiles at him. “If you want, we can go talk to Soonyoung to see if—”

            “Yes!”

            All right. Wonwoo should have known better than to think he had to ask. Jisoo told him before and Chan just now—the water is Mingyu’s favorite place. Well, at least he was still polite. “Okay. We will.”

            “But not until you eat something,” Junhui says as Hansol and Chan start going to get their breakfast.

            Mingyu nods at Junhui, then turns back to Wonwoo and gives him the prettiest grin he’s ever seen.

 

…

 

It’s an even more beautiful day than when Wonwoo was arriving here. Maybe that’s because now Wonwoo gets to sit quietly on the bench and watch Mingyu lean over the railing of Soonyoung’s boat as they speed along the water, grinning at the sparkles and the island just barely getting smaller in their view.

            He still thinks he’s just as nervous as he was on that first day, though.

            “Ha!” Mingyu shouts over the motor and leans his torso on the railing, putting his arms out and turning his face up to the wind. He giggles a moment later and turns to look at Wonwoo. “Like _Titanic_!” he calls.

            Wonwoo wonders if it would be appropriate for him to get behind Mingyu and _really_ make it like the movie. But he’s too awkward for that anyway. He’ll just enjoy watching until they get to…wherever they’re going. He smiles and nods.

            “Just a few more minutes,” Soonyoung says next to him.

            Wonwoo likes Soonyoung too. He figured he would from the time when he met him back at the dock. Soonyoung is literally always smiling—a funny shaped smile that forces a smile onto Wonwoo’s own face. And yes, Soonyoung was completely prepared to take them somewhere today, boat already checked and fueled. Now he’s steering the boat away from the island at a slight diagonal, blonde hair not really held down from the wind by a striped headband. Wonwoo thinks he knows where they’re headed. Up ahead, he can see lighter water—a sandbar maybe. Not that he cares what they do—Soonyoung knows what he’s doing, and Mingyu seems to be having a good time already.

            “All right,” he says.

            After a moment, Soonyoung keeps his gaze on the water but smiles and leans to Wonwoo a little, and says, “He makes your heart feel good, doesn’t he.”

            Wonwoo doesn’t answer. He looks back at Mingyu, the wind flipping his hair and his shirt, his skin absolutely golden in the sunlight, his laugh a pure and happy sound. Mingyu gasps suddenly and points out at the open ocean. He looks excitedly at Soonyoung and Wonwoo before turning back and saying, “Dolphins!”

            Wonwoo believes that dolphins are there, but he doesn’t look. He keeps his gaze on Mingyu. He thinks he’s probably too quiet for Soonyoung to hear over the motor, but he says, “Yes.”

            “Me too,” Soonyoung says. He begins to slow the boat, looks up and calls, “Mingyu!”

            Mingyu turns around and comes padding over to them on bare feet. “We’re there!”

            Soonyoung nods. “Do you want to show Wonwoo where the gear is?”

            Mingyu nods and smiles at Wonwoo. “It’s over here.” He tilts his head, and Wonwoo gets up to follow him around to the storage compartment of the boat.

            “What gear?” Wonwoo asks.

            Mingyu opens the top of the storage box and pulls out two pairs of flippers and goggles, handing one of each to Wonwoo.

            Wonwoo takes them. “What are these for?”

            Mingyu grins at him, pulling on his flippers. “For the reef, Wonwoo.”

            Wonwoo stares at his feet. This is definitely something he’s never done. If the water is Mingyu’s comfort zone, Wonwoo’s is the big windowed office at the top of his building. He’s not sure he can even get these things on his feet.

            Mingyu smiles at him. “You’ve not done this before.”

            Wonwoo shakes his head. “No. But I’m willing to try.”

            “Do you know how to swim?”

            Wonwoo blushes. “Of course. I didn’t grow up in New York. I went to Haeundae lots of times as a kid.”

            Mingyu nods. “That’s good. Though Soonyoung is technically a legitimate lifeguard if you happened to start drowning.”

            Wonwoo opens his mouth and nothing comes out.

            Mingyu giggles. “They’re just like shoes made of rubber. You’ll want to be wearing them.”

            Wonwoo nods and eventually manages to wrangle them on. It’s interesting, what’s going on right now. He’s used to knowing what to do, how to handle situations in his business without flaw. But out here, he is way out of his element. But Mingyu is right in the middle of his, and now Wonwoo is having to learn from Mingyu how to do things. It makes him feel awkward, and also a little happy. He thinks he’ll like learning from Mingyu a lot. And he’s supposed to be trying, right?

            He steps a few times, feeling the flippers. “These are weird,” he says.

            Mingyu smiles. “You’ll get used to it. Goggles on your head for now because I know you’ll be embarrassed to wear them.”

            Mingyu seems to get him already. He goes to put the goggles over his head but Mingyu says, “You swim with your shirt on?”

            “What?” Oh yeah. He forgot. And suddenly he’s nervous again. He’s already seen Mingyu with his shirt off, so he knows well enough that Mingyu is fit. Wonwoo…he doesn’t think so. He’s just thin. And even then, normally he wouldn’t be embarrassed about taking this shirt off except for the fact that he came to this island to be intimate with Mingyu. For some reason, taking his shirt off now makes him feel like Mingyu will have a preconception about him when the time actually comes for them to have sex. Wonwoo supposes he can only hope that Mingyu won’t dislike what he sees.

            “Oh,” he says. “Right.” He tugs his shirt over his head as Mingyu does the same. And then he tries not to stare, but he can’t really help it. Mingyu is so well toned, perfectly proportioned, and his skin is so golden. Wonwoo feels as though he literally pales in comparison to Mingyu. He feels kind of small, and kind of like he wants to put his shirt back on right this second. But it’s a little late for that, because Mingyu is putting his goggles on his forehead and Wonwoo is automatically doing the same.

            Mingyu smiles at him. “Why are you blushing all the way to your neck, Wonwoo?”

            Is he? He didn’t realize it until Mingyu mentioned it, and now it’s making him blush more. “Oh, I—”

            “You should see some of the people that come here. Don’t even start being embarrassed because you look _way_ better than them.”

            Wonwoo blinks at him. “Oh. Thank you.” Of course he has nothing better to say.

            “Looking good, Wonwoo!” Soonyoung calls. He comes over to them, having anchored the boat. “All right. You guys ready to go in?” Mingyu gives an enthusiastic yes while Wonwoo nods. Soonyoung puts his hands on his hips, tilts his chin at Mingyu, and says, “You want to show Wonwoo how it’s done?”

            Mingyu grins, opening the railing of the boat. Soonyoung holds it for them, smiling politely at Wonwoo. “Okay, Wonwoo,” Mingyu says. “Come stand next to me on the edge.” He points next to him.

            Wonwoo waddles over in his flippers, feeling like a total idiot. Mingyu smiles at him like he couldn’t care less. “Okay.”

            “Okay,” Mingyu says. “Now to get properly in the water you—”

            Wonwoo is underwater before he realizes Mingyu pushed him. He splashes to the surface gasping for breath and wipes his face, shaking his hair back, grabbing his goggles that fell off before they sink. On the boat, Soonyoung and Mingyu are giggling wildly.

            “And _that’s_ how it’s done!” Soonyoung says, giving Mingyu a high five. “You all right there, Wonwoo?”

            Wonwoo treads water and shakily puts his goggles back on his head. “I-I’m fine.”

            “You did well,” Mingyu says. “Didn’t scream or anything.”

            Wonwoo looks up at Mingyu, squinting through the sunlight. He’s not sure how many times he’s going to think it today but…wow. Mingyu is just stunning. The sunrays create a pretty shine around him as if he’s glowing from the inside. He looks absolutely radiant. Wonwoo swallows hard and says, “Oh.”

            Mingyu smiles at him. “Watch out.”

            Wonwoo scoots off to the side a little. Mingyu takes a few steps back before walking forward and pushing off the edge of the boat, making a graceful dive into the water. He comes up a meter away from Wonwoo, grinning. “Wow. It’s the perfect temperature today.”

            “That was cool,” Wonwoo says, then wants to drown.

            Mingyu grins wider, a cute toothy sort of grin. “Really?”

            Wonwoo nods.

            Mingyu shrugs. “Well, that’s not exactly the right way either. Technically we both should have jumped in feet first with our bodies straight.” He waves a hand. “But where’s the fun in that?”

            Wonwoo nods. “Right.”

            Mingyu smiles at him and pushes his hair back. He turns to Soonyoung and waves. “See you in a while!”

            Soonyoung waves back. “Have fun.”

            “You’re not coming with us?” Wonwoo asks.

            Soonyoung tilts his head. “I thought about it but I think you two could use some alone time, yeah?”

            Next to Wonwoo, Mingyu giggles quietly. Wonwoo has no idea if that’s a good thing or not. “Oh. Right,” Wonwoo says. His new catchphrase for the day.

            Mingyu turns to him and says in a sweet voice, “Come on. It’s really amazing.”

 

The water is incredibly clear. So clear that every time Wonwoo glances over through his silly goggles at Mingyu as they glide along the surface of the ocean, he can see every dip and curve of Mingyu’s muscles, every little shift under his skin as Mingyu moves lithely through the water. Wonwoo isn’t sure if he thinks that or the reef is more beautiful, but he will admit that Mingyu has some pretty good competition.

            Wonwoo has never seen a coral reef in real life, but it’s much better than the pictures. The colors are vibrant and numerous. There are more kinds of fish right here than Wonwoo has probably seen in his entire life anywhere else. Mingyu points out little schools as they drift by—blue, yellow, orange, pink, black, white, black and white, shimmering, striped, speckled; any kind Wonwoo could imagine is right here in front of him. And the corals are just the same, colored beautifully and shaped in all different ways—spiked or like sponges or like lettuce or like flowers or like leaves or like ferns or like _anything_. Wonwoo loses track of just how long they’ve been swimming, just how many things Mingyu has told him about the reef. It’s so much for Wonwoo to take in at once, and probably, he thinks, the prettiest thing he’s seen in most of his life.

            Except for when he looks up at Mingyu.

            Wonwoo hears Mingyu give an excited hum underwater. He looks over and Mingyu points upward, asking him to surface. They do, and Mingyu—who somehow looks completely normal and also cute in giant goggles—says, “Can you dive a little?”

            Wonwoo looks down. “How far?”

            Mingyu pokes his goggles through the surface of the water, then says, “Almost ten meters?”

            “Oh.” Wonwoo nods. “Of course. What is it?”

            Mingyu grins. “I’ll show you. Come on.” He takes a big breath and disappears under the water.

            Wonwoo follows. Before Mingyu even points, Wonwoo sees where they’re headed. Among a nest of dark greenish corals is a bright blue starfish, probably the size of Wonwoo’s hand. Wonwoo watches as Mingyu gently plucks it from the coral, holding it in his palm, and pointing back up.

            They surface again. Mingyu holds the starfish just under the water where Wonwoo can still see it.

            “It’s called a linckia,” Mingyu says. “This one’s still growing. They get a lot bigger than this. Like the size of a plate.”

            “It’s okay to touch them?” Wonwoo asks, staring at it.

            Mingyu smiles. “I’m holding it, aren’t I? You’re just not supposed to expose them to air. It’s not good for them. Try.” He pushes the starfish forward a little.

            Wonwoo hesitantly brings his hand up. “I don’t know…”

            Mingyu giggles. “I do this all the time. It’s okay. Just—put your hand out.”

            Wonwoo bites his lip and puts out his palm. Mingyu gently places the starfish in his hand. It feels like it looks—rough and somehow soft at the same time. Otherwise, Wonwoo is holding a basically inert object that happens to be alive. He doesn’t know why he gets nervous. He should just trust Mingyu.

            Well, Mingyu did push him off the boat.

            “Oh,” Wonwoo says, smiling a little at his own thought. “It’s so light.”

            Mingyu nods. “They don’t usually get more than thirty grams even as adults.”

            Wonwoo brings his other hand up and brushes his fingertip along one of the legs. He lifts the starfish out of his palm and turns it, suddenly fascinated. “Wow. Can I hold it like this?”

            Mingyu watches him intently. “Yes. Just be careful or it might—”

            One of the two legs Wonwoo is holding pops off in his fingers. He gasps and nearly drops it out of surprise. “Oh my—Mingyu, I killed it!”

            Mingyu giggles again, putting his hands out. Wonwoo quickly hands over the starfish, not wanting to do any more damage. “It’s all right,” Mingyu says, grinning at Wonwoo.

            Wonwoo can’t believe he just broke the starfish. He just killed a living thing. “Oh my god…”

            “It’s not dead,” Mingyu says.

            Wonwoo blinks at him. “What?”

            Mingyu laughs quietly. “It thinks you’re a predator, so it let one of its legs go. It’s trying to get away and satisfy you at the same time.” He lifts the single leg out of the water. “But you know what’s cool?”

            Nothing about what Wonwoo just did is cool. He looks at the leg, not wanting to even breathe on it in case he breaks it again. “What?”

            Mingyu tosses the leg over his shoulder. Wonwoo watches it go, landing with a tiny plop in the water. Wonwoo gapes. “You just birthed a starfish, Wonwoo,” Mingyu says.

            Wonwoo doesn’t get it. “You mean broke.”

            Mingyu laughs again. “Yes. But this one,” Mingyu holds out the now four-legged starfish under the water, “is still alive. He’ll be fine. Or she. Depends on what it wants to be. Anyway, it’s okay. And that leg you just scared off of it,” he motions over his shoulder, “will grow a new starfish. You’ve never heard that starfish can regenerate?”

            Wonwoo blinks at Mingyu, then down at the little blue creature. “No. I…it’ll grow a new body?”

            Mingyu nods. “Starfish keep most of their vital organs in their arms. The new body will grow eventually, and then you’ll have two where one was before. Cool, right?”

            Since they left the boat, Wonwoo has been amazed by how much Mingyu actually knows. He and Mingyu are from two completely different worlds; Wonwoo sincerely doubts Mingyu knows how to write a statistical report for a retrospective-prospective budget plan, but Wonwoo certainly didn’t know that starfish could lose a limb and live—better yet, reproduce. He’s learned a lot from Mingyu just being out here today. And he’s learned that maybe he underestimated Mingyu before now. Mingyu isn’t only a pretty face—he’s something unknown to Wonwoo. Mingyu is magnetic.

            Wonwoo can only nod. “Very.”

            Mingyu smiles, eyes traveling over Wonwoo’s goggle-covered face. “I’m gonna go put this little guy back.”

            Wonwoo nods. He waits for Mingyu to come back up.

            Mingyu says, “Maybe he’ll meet his little sibling one day. Or…child? I don’t know.” He giggles. “Should we keep going?”

            Wonwoo nods again, and they continue on around the reef.

            A few minutes go by and Wonwoo feels something brush his leg. He shrieks underwater and whips around, sure that it’s an eel or a jellyfish, and finding that it’s only a little silver fish the size of a teacup. It flits away into the water.

            Wonwoo knows he’s blushing—he can feel the heat under his skin despite the coolness of the water. He glances at Mingyu, and learns that Mingyu’s grin is just as silly and just as pretty underwater. By now Wonwoo thinks he realizes that no matter how much embarrassment comes to him, Mingyu really isn’t going to mind. He’ll have to just keep going.

            They pass over more and more reef. Wonwoo figures he should be getting bored by this, but he really isn’t. No two portions of the reef are alike. And besides, he likes looking over at Mingyu and seeing his childlike gaze made bigger by the distortion of the goggles, and how happy Mingyu is to be out here. Wonwoo will admit that his legs are getting tired, though. He’d bet thousands that Mingyu’s aren’t.

            They keep floating along and—something changes. There’s a big brown patch in the reef, ugly compared to the rest of it. Wonwoo has an immediate sinking feeling that everything here is dying. He points and gives Mingyu a questioning look.

            Mingyu raises his eyebrows and smiles, nodding. He puts a finger up: _Hold on one second._ He surfaces and takes another deep breath, then dives down. Wonwoo watches as he stops, hovering by the patch, and his swim shorts ride up on the backs of his thighs, showing skin like a creamy cappuccino. Wonwoo thinks he should look away, but he can’t. Mingyu searches around for a moment before taking a little strength to pull off one piece of the brown stuff and then another. He comes back up and meets Wonwoo above the water.

            Thoughts of Mingyu’s pretty skin are gone. The stuff in his hands is fuzzy and has a color like it would smell bad. Wonwoo won’t admit he’s a little grossed out. He pushes his goggles up. “What is that…”

            Mingyu holds them above the water for Wonwoo to see, picking off bits of brownish algae. He pulls his goggles off and says, “Do you like oysters? Soonyoung can open them when we get back to the boat.”

            _Oysters_. Wonwoo’s only ever seen them clean and open in fancy restaurants. Now that the dirty, dead feeling is gone, he wishes he could say yes. “Um…seafood isn’t really good for me.”

            Mingyu pouts out his lower lip a little. “Aw. Well, two for me then. They’re pretty disgusting anyway, but also delicious?” He giggles.

            Wonwoo feels yet another smile spread easily across his lips. Surprising himself, he says, “You’re weird.”

            Mingyu gasps a little. “Yah!”

            Wonwoo gasps back. “Yah, you. I’m older than you.”

            Mingyu splashes him.

            Wonwoo wipes his eyes and widens them at Mingyu, not sure when his smile turned into a grin. “Mingyu.” He splashes back.

            Mingyu yells and giggles, turning away, clutching the oysters against his chest in one hand and launching counterattacks with the other, commencing a full-on splash fight.

            Wonwoo is _truly_ laughing, and it feels so good all around his body. Mingyu’s giggle rings out prettily into the sky and he shouts Wonwoo’s name a few times. Soonyoung was so right—Mingyu does make Wonwoo’s heart happy.

            After another minute of chasing and laughing, Wonwoo waves his hands out. “All right.” He laughs a little. “You win, Mingyu.”

            Mingyu throws his hands in the air. “Defeat!”

            Wonwoo smiles and shakes his head at him. Mingyu gives a soft laugh and smiles back. They hover in the water looking at each other for a time Wonwoo isn’t sure of, before Wonwoo clears his throat and looks behind him at the boat a couple hundred meters away. “Should we go back?”

            Mingyu smiles and nods. “Yeah. I think you’re starting to sunburn.”

            Wonwoo looks down at his shoulders, reddening slightly. “Oh. Yes, let’s go. Peeling skin would be very unattractive.”

            Mingyu grins at him. “Your face makes up for it.”

            Wonwoo stares for another moment or two. It’s another one of those things where Wonwoo isn’t sure if Mingyu is saying it because he means it or because he feels like he has to. Either way, it makes Wonwoo’s heart flutter unnaturally in his chest. What is he supposed to say? He decides on, “Yours too.”

            Mingyu smiles and tucks the oysters in his pockets. They swim back to the boat.

 

Soonyoung grasps Wonwoo’s hand and pulls him up the steps to the boat deck. “Good time?” he asks.

            Wonwoo nods sincerely. And really, he does mean it. Even though he’s still always uncomfortable, Wonwoo thinks he’ll like doing these random things with Mingyu because, he realizes now, he’s learning the way Mingyu is, how he’s youthful and almost childlike at times, how he laughs, how he likes to speak and be spoken to, what he likes about life and, hopefully, what he likes about Wonwoo. Wonwoo enjoys the feeling of being happy. “Very,” he says.

            Soonyoung smiles at him. “Good. And you, Mingyu?”

            Mingyu nods rapidly, kicking his flippers off (Wonwoo gladly following his example) and smiling big. “Of course! And Wonwoo’s a natural. He may have freaked out once over a fish the size of my thumb and he did try to murder a starfish but in the end it worked out.” He smiles at Wonwoo, who blushes a little and smiles back. “And look,” Mingyu says. He digs into his pockets and pulls out the oysters. “Wonwoo found them.”

            “Ah! One of Mingyu’s favorites,” Soonyoung says.

            Wonwoo shrugs. “I just saw them. Mingyu dove for them.”

            “Can you open them for us?” Mingyu says, then, “Well, me. Wonwoo doesn’t like them.”

            Soonyoung makes a pouty face at Wonwoo. “Downer.”

            Wonwoo stutters. “Ah—I—it’s not—”

            Soonyoung laughs and nudges him. “I’m kidding, Wonwoo. Was he this nervous the whole time?” he asks Mingyu, pulling a knife out of his pocket and opening it.

            Mingyu smiles gently and looks at Wonwoo as he answers, “No. He was actually fun.”

            Wonwoo feels a fuzziness in his chest.

            Soonyoung pries open the first oyster and hands it to Mingyu. “That’s good,” he says. Mingyu downs the oyster in half a second, tosses the shell into the water, and puts his hand out for the next. Soonyoung looks up at him. “Jeez. Give me some time to open the second one.” He tisks.

            Mingyu giggles.

            “I didn’t know you can eat them fresh from the water,” Wonwoo says.

            Mingyu brightens as he looks at him and nods. “Oh yeah. They’re the best that way.”

            Wonwoo hears the crack as Soonyoung shoves the knife into the second oyster and winces. “Isn’t that—doesn’t that kill them?”

            Mingyu snorts. “Wonwoo, it’s an oyster.”

            “Oh my g…” Soonyoung freezes, holding the oyster half open in his palm.

            Wonwoo and Mingyu look over at him. “What is it?” Mingyu says.

            Soonyoung carefully tucks away his knife. He closes the oyster and turns it in his hands to face them. “Let’s make this as dramatic as possible.”

            Mingyu gasps a little. “No way.”

            Wonwoo smiles and watches as Soonyoung does a weird rendition of the Twentieth Century Fox theme song, opening the oyster like a ring box as slow as humanly possible to reveal a small, pretty pink-toned pearl, right in the center.

            Mingyu gasps again. “No wayyyy!” He squeals and leans down, putting his face close to Soonyoung’s hands. “Ah! It’s so pretty. Wonwoo, look.” He waves Wonwoo in.

            Wonwoo leans down, expecting Mingyu to move over but he doesn’t. Wonwoo swallows and puts his face right next to Mingyu’s. “A pearl,” he says.

            Mingyu giggles. “Yeah. Look at how perfect it is.”

            Wonwoo likes the soft, curious tone of Mingyu’s voice. He hopes this is the first time this has ever happened. “It’s pretty,” he says.

            “We’ve been waiting forever to find one,” Soonyoung says.

            Mingyu nods again. “Yeah. And now you did it on your first try.”

            Wonwoo bites his cheek. He wonders just why it is that Mingyu’s words have such an effect on him, but they do. He says quietly, “You picked it.”

            Mingyu leans into him briefly. “Ah. Take some credit.”

            It’s as if the place where their shoulders touched tingles from the contact.

            “Who’s keeping it?” Soonyoung asks.

            They finally stand up. Mingyu looks at Wonwoo, and Wonwoo thinks Mingyu’s trying to hide the fact that he desperately wants to be the one who gets to keep the pearl, but he’s failing miserably. Wonwoo keeps himself from laughing at Mingyu’s accidental puppy eyes and puts his hands on his hips. “Mmm…” Mingyu blinks at him, playing with his fingertips nervously. Wonwoo says, “I think Mingyu should have it.”

            Mingyu lights up immediately. “Really?”

            As if Wonwoo could say no to that face. “Really really.”

            Mingyu squeals again and turns to Soonyoung. “Now?”

            Soonyoung looks around himself, feels in his pockets. “I’m not sure if I have anything to put it in. You might want to—”

            “I can hold it,” Mingyu says quickly.

            Wonwoo laughs a little. Mingyu changes so quickly from being confident and in control of the situation to being fun and silly to being like a child going to the toy store. It might not be what Wonwoo expected, but it does lift his mood always.

            Soonyoung makes an unsure face. “I don’t know…”

            “I promise I won’t drop it.” He puts his hands out like it’s already been decided.

            Soonyoung sighs, glancing at Wonwoo with a look like _Can you believe him?_ They both smile and Soonyoung says, “All right. Be super careful.”

            Mingyu nods seriously. “Yes sir.”

            Soonyoung places the pearl in Mingyu’s palm. Mingyu cups his hands around it and hunches over it, staring as he sits down on the bench. “Come sit with me,” he says.

            Wonwoo takes a moment to realize he’s talking to him. “Oh. Me.”

            Mingyu smiles up at him. “Yes, you. Come look. Help me keep it safe.”

            Wonwoo can’t really describe the lightness of his body, being here to experience this little thing with Mingyu. A tiny jewel from an ugly place. A little like the island among land, Wonwoo thinks. A little like Mingyu among the world.

            He sits down carefully next to Mingyu, leaning in to look at the pearl, their shoulders touching again.

            Soonyoung looks at them for a moment, smiling. “Back to the house?” he asks.

            Mingyu just nods, barely listening. Wonwoo looks up and says, “Yes. Thank you.”

            Soonyoung nods and gives him his eye smile before turning back to the helm and revving the motor to life.

 

…

 

An hour after dinner ends, Wonwoo is done showering and is dressed in his oldest, softest jeans and a black sweater as he goes out of his room to get a glass of water. Maybe when Mingyu is done showering they can do something together. Or not, if that’s what Mingyu wants. Wonwoo has had a good enough day already. Although, he hasn’t exactly done what he came here to do… But that doesn’t matter today. Today he actually had a lot of fun, and he thinks Mingyu did too. That’s enough.

            He rounds the threshold into the common area. He looks out the back doors of the house and the light is fading over the jungle quickly. He wonders what it’s like out there in the dark and the trees and the light wind. He doubts there’s anything even slightly dangerous. It’s probably really nice, actually. Maybe at some point he—

            For a split second he thinks his periphery is fooling him, but when he turns he can clearly see the figure standing in the doorway to Mingyu’s hallway. He jumps a little, and turns on the light.

            Another staff member—one he hasn’t met before. As tall as him but very dainty in stature and features. Long brown hair tied back in a low ponytail, long bangs hanging by his face. Wonwoo remembers, and sighs out the breath he was holding. “Oh. You must be Jeonghan. I’m Wonwoo…you probably knew that. Nice to meet you.”

            Jeonghan doesn’t answer, only looks over at him.

            Wonwoo blinks. “You’re Mingyu’s housekeeper, then?”

            Jeonghan nods.

            Okay. So maybe they were serious when they said Jeonghan doesn’t talk much. Wonwoo can definitely understand that. He gives a polite smile. “Okay. Well. We’ll see each other around I’m sure.”

            Jeonghan bows. He makes his way silently past Wonwoo and out of the house.

            Wonwoo watches after him, looking at the bag of Mingyu’s laundry that must have been Jeonghan’s reason for being here at this hour. He wonders briefly about Jeonghan, then realizes there’s nothing to wonder about. Jeonghan is the way he is, just like Wonwoo or Mingyu or anyone. That’s just fine.

            Wonwoo turns the light back off, preferring the pink tones of the setting sun coming through the front windows and doors as he goes to the kitchen. He gets a glass of filtered water from the refrigerator, and as he turns around and leans back against the counter, he sees out the front doors the huge image of the sun halfway down the horizon, orange and yellow and pink and red, reflecting across the ocean. And another figure—one Wonwoo already seems to recognize is Mingyu. He’s standing on the beach, wrapped in a blanket over his shoulders, gazing out at the sunset, silhouetted in a terrible cliché. That doesn’t stop Wonwoo from thinking it’s beautiful.

            Something in his chest warms as he looks at Mingyu standing out there. That’s a good sign, right? They had their good day together, and it seemed like both of them were having a really good time, even if it was still a little awkward. Wonwoo still thinks that he’s learning quickly, and that talking to Mingyu now would be that much easier.

            He brings his glass of water with him as he slides open the doors and goes onto the sand.

            “Hey, Mingyu,” he says when he reaches him.

            Mingyu turns and smiles at him. His skin is even more beautiful and golden with the light from the sunset. The colors reflect in his eyes in tiny flames. He says, “That’s a much better greeting than the first.”

            Wonwoo laughs a little. “You’re right. I guess I’m…getting used to it.”

            “To me?”

            Wonwoo shrugs. “I suppose. I’m still nervous, though.”

            Mingyu tugs his blanket around him tighter. “That’s okay. Did you bring me anything?”

            Wonwoo looks down at his glass and his mouth opens. “Oh, I—did you want something? I can—”

            Mingyu smiles and leans into his shoulder briefly, just like he did earlier today. “I’m kidding, Wonwoo. I like seeing you flustered.”

            Wonwoo blushes. “Oh.”

            “Besides,” Mingyu says. “There’s another reason you came out here, right?”

            Wonwoo swallows heavily, throat dry despite the water. Is there? He supposes that it’s always been there in his mind. And even though he’s happy with today, now that Mingyu brings it up…

            “Oh, um… It’s a beautiful night.”

            Mingyu nods, smiling softly at the sunset. “It is. And a good day.”

            Wonwoo’s heart thumps. He’s so glad Mingyu thought so too. “Yes.”

            Mingyu turns back to him and looks into his eyes for a moment. They’re big and bright, and Wonwoo doesn’t ever really know what’s in them. Wonwoo stays totally still.

            But Mingyu slips the blanket off his shoulders and lays it on the sand. He sits down on it and pats the space in front him. Wonwoo briefly thinks, _Out here?_ He chews his lip and nods, sitting down next to Mingyu, putting his glass next to the blanket in the sand. He tucks his knees to his chest and faces Mingyu straight on. “Right…”

            Mingyu sits crisscross in front of him, playing with a string on the blanket, smiling gently. “Still nervous?”

            Wonwoo gives a weird almost-laugh. “Um, yes. You could say that.”

            “Would you prefer if we just didn’t talk about it then?”

            Wonwoo hesitates. He still feels like he should be the one asking questions and making sure he’s doing this Mingyu’s way. He keeps forgetting he’s the customer here. He doesn’t want to think of himself as a customer and he doesn’t want to be thought of as one. He nods and looks down. “I guess that would be better.”

            “All right.” Mingyu sits up a little and pulls a small bottle from his back pocket.

            Wonwoo stares at it, surprised for a moment. And then he thinks that he really shouldn’t be surprised that Mingyu already knew. It’s the second day and as good a time as any to go ahead with it. Still, it makes Wonwoo embarrassed.

            Mingyu says quietly, “I sort of always have it. I learned that really quick.”

            Wonwoo swallows hard again. “Right.”

            Mingyu looks into his eyes, and then without warning uncrosses and spreads his legs apart. Wonwoo has a second to think how _long_ they are before Mingyu grabs his wrists and pulls him forward out of sitting. Wonwoo is forced, willingly, onto his knees between Mingyu’s legs, hands coming to rest on either side of Mingyu’s head as Mingyu lies back.

            His heart beats rapidly as he looks down into Mingyu’s face. “Mingyu.”

            Mingyu says just above a whisper, “The rules are you can do whatever you want.”

            Anything. Anything at all. What Wonwoo wants most out of this is for _both_ of them to enjoy it. It would be horrifying for him if Mingyu got absolutely nothing from this. How would the week go after that? Wonwoo would probably just cancel and go hide his face forever.

            But he takes this seriously. And "whatever he wants" sounds like a little too much. He already knows a few things Mingyu doesn’t like, even if Mingyu presented them in that joking way. What if Mingyu doesn’t want to be touched in certain places? Or what if he doesn’t want to be kissed on the mouth, or kissed anywhere at all? What if—

            “You’re thinking, Wonwoo,” Mingyu says.

            Wonwoo realizes he’s just been looking into Mingyu’s eyes this whole time. He probably seems so creepy. His face gets hot. “I’m sorry.”

            Mingyu just shakes his head. “I can’t read your mind, but I can see that…you really are nervous. Please don’t be. It’ll be better if…if you’re more comfortable with me. If you’re nervous then that means I’ll get nervous and I don’t want to be nervous around you.”

            It’s the first time that Mingyu seems to be a little bit shy. Wonwoo still doesn’t know if Mingyu says these things because he has to or because he means it. He hopes so badly it’s the latter. “Okay.”

            Mingyu smiles again. “Okay. Remember when I said you’d be seeing a lot more eventually?”

            Wonwoo goes redder. “Yes. I remember.”

            “Well, since we’re not supposed to be talking…you might want to take my clothes off.” The corners of Mingyu’s eyes crinkle with his smile.

            Wonwoo nods. “Right. Right…”

            Okay. _Steel yourself, Wonwoo._ It’s not like this is his first time. It’s just his first time in a long time. Of course he’s nervous. But Mingyu asked him not to be nervous, and so he does his best to keep his hands from shaking as he brings them to the hem of Mingyu’s shirt. Mingyu raises his arms over his head and Wonwoo slips his shirt off. He lays it off to the side, looking at how Mingyu’s hair falls almost back into place but not quite, sticking out a little.

            Wonwoo could laugh at himself that he thinks he might be able to stay his nerves. He never could if presented with _this_ in front of him. Mingyu is so all around good looking. Wonwoo’s hands continue to shake against his will. And the shirt was the easy part. Now he has to…

            He looks down and then back up into Mingyu’s eyes. Mingyu smiles at Wonwoo’s hesitation and nods at him. “Go on.”

            Wonwoo sighs, trying to slow his heart rate. It doesn’t work. He brings his trembling fingers to the button of Mingyu’s jeans, taking a try or two to get it open. He undoes the zipper. He hooks his fingers into the waistband, and then tells himself to just go all at once, and takes Mingyu’s underwear too. He pulls it all slowly off, tugging the legs from Mingyu’s ankles and putting all the clothes in one pile.

            He hesitates again. In honesty, he’s afraid to look back up. He knows Mingyu has an incredible body, but what about…?

            He tells himself to stop thinking about it. It doesn’t matter anyway. He’s the one topping. But he can’t say he isn’t curious. He draws his eyes back up Mingyu’s body, making a point to not hover his gaze at what’s between Mingyu’s legs lest Mingyu catch him staring. It’s not easy; he could stare for a while given the chance. But he makes his effort to meet Mingyu’s eyes again.

            Mingyu just smiles his soft smile and says, “Your turn.”

            Wonwoo nods again and crawls back between Mingyu’s legs. He gets up to his knees and pulls his sweater off, taking the time to turn the sleeves right side in before realizing Mingyu is waiting. He tosses the sweater aside, looking back at Mingyu’s face. Mingyu only watches him, eyes grazing along his body. Wonwoo wonders briefly if Mingyu was looking at him earlier today like he had been looking at Mingyu. Wonwoo doesn’t feel any less uncomfortable now. He really wishes he could get over it. He wants this to be nice—doesn’t want to ruin it with his self-consciousness. He needs to just keep going.

            He feels so strange doing it out here in the open, but he strips off the rest of his clothes. He knows nobody is out here to see them like this, but just the feeling of Mingyu’s gaze is enough. He feels the slight breeze on his bare back and suppresses a shiver.

            “Okay,” Mingyu says. “Come here.”

            Wonwoo gets back down on his hands and knees. Mingyu picks up the bottle he brought out earlier and hands it to Wonwoo. Wonwoo hesitates yet again.

            Mingyu says, “You’ve done this before.”

            Wonwoo nods. “Yes.”

            “Are you waiting for something?” Mingyu doesn’t say it spitefully, he says it like he really wonders.

            Is he waiting for something? Sure—he’s waiting for his heart to stop feeling like it’s going to explode. He’s waiting for the moment when he doesn’t feel this nervous. He’s pretty sure that moment will not be coming tonight. He shakes his head.

            “You do want to…right?” Mingyu asks.

            Something flashes across Mingyu’s features—something like worry or insecurity, and Wonwoo is surprised. Of course he wants to. Not only is that why he came to this island in the first place, but the fact that it’s Mingyu beneath him right now increases his want twofold. Does Mingyu not know that?

            He says, “Of course.”

            Mingyu looks relieved, then quickly removes it from his face. “Okay. Well then…”

            Wonwoo takes another deep breath. He pops open the bottle and coats three of his fingers. He sets the bottle aside and brings his hand, shaking, between Mingyu’s legs. “So, um…do you want…”

            “Whatever you want,” Mingyu replies.

            How can it be whatever _he_ wants when Mingyu is the one who’s about to get three fingers shoved up—

            Wonwoo calms his thoughts. This really isn’t as big of a deal as he’s making it. He _has_ done this before, and yes, with people he hasn’t known all too well. Why is it so nerve wracking with Mingyu?

            He takes and lets out another breath. He pushes his first finger fully inside Mingyu.

            Mingyu closes his eyes gently. A pretty sigh leaves his parted lips and he shifts his hips a little, bending his knees up.

            Wonwoo starts to ask, “Is that—”

            “Yes. Keep going.”

            Wonwoo shouldn’t be surprised. He also knows that he shouldn’t feel upset about it either—about the obvious reason as to why Mingyu doesn’t need a whole lot of prep. Wonwoo knows better. He needs to remember that this is only a service. He can’t start having unrealistic ideas about what will or won’t happen.

            He pulls his finger back, and pushes two in its place.

            Mingyu curls his arms over his head. He bites into his lip while Wonwoo opens his fingers. Wonwoo does his best not to watch as Mingyu becomes more aroused between his legs. Besides, Wonwoo likes watching Mingyu’s expressions. They have the same effect on Wonwoo as Wonwoo’s fingers do on Mingyu. Wonwoo adds a third.

            Mingyu allows for a while longer of Wonwoo’s fingers, and then he breathes out, “Wonwoo.”

            Wonwoo stops and takes his hand away. “Yes?”

            “Keep going.”

            Wonwoo looks closely at Mingyu’s face; his eyes are still closed and his lips are slightly parted. Wonwoo watches even closer as he lowers his hips, aligns himself, and pushes in slowly. He watches because he can’t seem to break his gaze from the way Mingyu’s brows go up in the middle and his mouth opens to draw in a long breath. The sound is soft and easy on Wonwoo’s ears, and on his rapid heartbeat. He wants to hear it again.

            He pulls back and pushes forward, just barely faster. Mingyu brings his arms down and puts them on Wonwoo’s back, holding him gently, and his thighs squeeze in a little around Wonwoo’s hips.

            Jesus. It’s been _so long_ since Wonwoo has felt these things. So long since he’s had true skin-to-skin contact, since he’s felt the grip of thighs on his hips and fingertips on his shoulders. So long since he’s heard someone’s soft breaths beneath him.

            Maybe that’s why this feels so amazing already. Maybe because it’s just been so long. Maybe.

            He thrusts now at a steady, deep rhythm. He braces his forearms on the blanket, feeling Mingyu’s body shake underneath him with each thrust. He likes the soft sounds coming from Mingyu’s lips, the tiny whines that accompany his breathing. Wonwoo’s shoulders hurt a little, and he shifts his body to give himself some relief.

            And then Mingyu whines a lot louder than before. Wonwoo watches his face, the way his pretty pink lips draw back from his teeth as he hisses in a breath. Wonwoo does whatever he did again, harder, and Mingyu bends underneath him, his arm flying out to find a grip on anything and knocking over the glass of water in the process.

            Wonwoo watches it spill out onto the sand and close to the blanket. He’s about to stupidly reach over and right the glass before Mingyu just scratches lightly at his back and breathes, “ _Keep going_.”

            It sends an amazing warmth down into Wonwoo’s belly. He finds suddenly that his arms are much weaker than before, that his shoulders tremble with each push into Mingyu.

            “M-Mingyu, I—”

            “How long has it been?”

            Wonwoo stares down at him. He doesn’t stop his movements—couldn’t possibly while looking at Mingyu’s flawless face—but slows. “I…”

            “Tell me how long.”

            Wonwoo swallows hard. He looks away from Mingyu’s eyes out of embarrassment, and maybe shame. Shame at the amount of time; shame that he resorted to this. “It’s…seven months.”

            Mingyu’s hands come to rest on Wonwoo’s hips, stilling him. Mingyu waits until Wonwoo looks into his eyes again. When Wonwoo finally does, chewing his lip and breathing steadily, Mingyu says quietly, “Go slowly.”

            “Mingyu—”

            “Go slowly and feel it. Really feel it, Wonwoo. God knows you’re making me.”

            Wonwoo doesn’t have any words to say. Is he really making Mingyu feel good?

            _Feel it_. God, does he feel it. He feels the roughness of the blanket under his knees, the cool of the night air on his back, his bangs sticking along the edges of his forehead, the pleasure pooling low in his stomach, the searing heat of Mingyu’s body underneath him, and of Mingyu around him.

            And soon he feels the pull of Mingyu’s hands at his waist, a tightening of Mingyu’s legs around his hips, pulling him closer, and deeper. He moves once more, pushing slower again now. A few times, Mingyu pushes his own hips up to meet Wonwoo’s before he slides his hands up Wonwoo’s back and pulls him down. Wonwoo’s arms blessedly give out.

            And then Wonwoo feels Mingyu’s breath on his neck, feels the rise and fall of Mingyu’s chest against his. He lifts his head to look at Mingyu’s face again. Mingyu has closed his eyes. He moves a little on the blanket with each push of Wonwoo’s hips, lips parted as he draws in staccato breaths every time. Wonwoo wonders what would happen if…

            Oh, god. It’s _beautiful_. Mingyu gasps and his chin lifts, brow creasing, shoulders tensing and back bowing off the blanket. Mingyu’s hands pull hard on Wonwoo’s back while Wonwoo’s hand strokes him, firm but gentle. The most beautiful thing is when Mingyu says, so quietly he can barely hear it, “ _Wonwoo…_ ”

Wonwoo feels his orgasm about to wash over him. He shudders, trying to last as long as he can. “Mingyu.”

            His voice comes out lower and rougher than he expected. He blushes red again as Mingyu looks at him with lidded eyes, pupils blown wide.

            “Say it again,” Mingyu breathes.

            Wonwoo can only stare for a moment. Mingyu looks…there isn’t even a good enough word to describe it. His hair is messy around his head and there’s a light sheen of sweat along his brow. His lips are red and open and glistening. His cheeks are flushed nicely under his dark skin. His pupils are dilated but bright. He looks completely blissed out.

            Wonwoo wonders if he looks the same way.

            He does as Mingyu says, stroking him again with every roll of his hips. “Mingyu.”

            Mingyu sinks his teeth into his lower lip and closes his eyes again. He whines in his throat. “Again.”

            “Mingyu.”

            “A—”

            Wonwoo watches as Mingyu’s mouth opens and his eyes squeeze shut. His fingertips dig into Wonwoo’s shoulders; his thighs hold impossibly tight to his hips. Wonwoo strokes him through his climax, watching his face closely. He finds that he still can’t look away. Why would he ever want to?

            Finally Mingyu is done, and he breathes deeply for a second before opening his eyes to look at Wonwoo. All at once, he smiles. “You’re there, Wonwoo, aren’t you.”

            Wonwoo rolls his hips again, nodding, breathing dryly. “I— _ah_.” His eyes go wide before he drops his head onto Mingyu’s shoulder. “Mingyu—what—”

            Mingyu grins. “Should I do it again?”

            Wonwoo can only breathe heavily as Mingyu clenches around him a second time as he pulls his hips back. Mingyu looks down, smiling into Wonwoo’s hair. “You’re there.”

            He is. Wonwoo finally releases, rolling his hips more shallowly. Mingyu’s legs pull him through his last thrusts. One of his hands holds Wonwoo’s waist while the other plays with the back of Wonwoo’s hair.

            Eventually, Wonwoo stops. He pushes up on his weak arms and looks into Mingyu’s eyes. Mingyu smiles at him again.

            Wonwoo feels the sudden urge to kiss Mingyu, but he still isn’t sure if that’s okay. So he pulls out of Mingyu and rolls off him, arms resting down at his sides.

            Mingyu says, “I suppose you felt it, then.”

            Wonwoo gives a dry laugh, more like a wheeze. He really wishes he had that water right now. “Yes. I felt it.”

            After seven months of only himself to give him pleasure, he really did feel it. He doesn’t know if it’s the long wait skewing his interpretation or not, but he thinks that might have been one of the best he’s had. He knows it’s ridiculous to think so; he knows that if he actually had an emotional connection then it would make it even better. Will he have an emotional connection? Is it not that he may already feel one forming?

            He has a sudden, terrible thought. What if Mingyu was faking it? Obviously he finished, but…what if it wasn’t what his face made it seem like it was? What if he said Wonwoo was making him feel good just as part of a script? Was all of that just…a show?

            Wonwoo swallows again. “Mingyu?”

            Mingyu sighs a little, gazing up at the sky. “I like when you say my name.”

            Wonwoo warms. Oh. He didn’t expect Mingyu to say that. It’s not a big deal but…still. He can’t deny it made him feel a little good in his chest. “Oh.”

            “Were you going to ask me something?”

            Should he ask? Maybe it would be better if he didn’t ask. Maybe blissful ignorance can accompany blissful sex, even if it’s only one-sided. In the back of his mind, he knows he doesn’t want that—he wants Mingyu to feel what he feels. But maybe it’s something Wonwoo can’t control anyway. Mingyu will be Mingyu no matter what. Wonwoo thinks maybe he shouldn’t ask.

            “No. I was just…”

            “Don’t say thank you.”

            Wonwoo turns his head to look at him. “I am thankful.”

            Mingyu shrugs. “I know, but.”

            Wonwoo thinks he understands. The unspoken words are, _But I have to. But it’s not like I have a choice anyway. But your appreciation doesn’t matter. This is how it is for me._

            Is that fair? Wonwoo hopes he isn’t putting thoughts into Mingyu’s head, or words into his mouth. But he can’t help but think that Mingyu does this just for the job, for the money. He should honestly just stop thinking about that. Mingyu has his motives and Wonwoo has his, and both are less than pure, he supposes. He gets a sudden pang of regret that he ever came here in the first place.

            But then it goes away when Mingyu says, “But you can’t thank me now because then you’ll thank me _every_ time and that would just be too much work because I think there are going to be a lot of times. Don’t you think, Wonwoo?”

            Wonwoo’s mouth opens a little. Okay. That’s _definitely_ not what he expected Mingyu to say. Not with that cute tone of voice and not with that little smile on his lips. Not with that pretty shine in his eyes.

            Mingyu laughs and answers himself. “Of course you think. You think too much and talk too little.”

            Wonwoo _really_ needs that drink of water. “I know. I’m sorry.”

            Mingyu looks over at him. “Don’t be. I’ll get you to speak up some time this week. Or at least be a little louder.” He winks at Wonwoo and sits up quickly, leaning on his hands and looking down into Wonwoo’s face. “Come to the water with me.”

            Wonwoo pushes away his embarrassment from what Mingyu said. “Oh—why?”

            Mingyu smirks. “Because I’ve got mine all over my stomach and yours ruining this blanket.” Wonwoo goes the reddest he’s been so far. Mingyu giggles. “Come on.”

            There’s barely any light left save for the stars and crescent moon, but Wonwoo still watches Mingyu’s toned body as Mingyu leads him to the water by the hand. He wonders for the first time if Mingyu works at that or if it’s just genetics. Either way, his body is no less than perfect.

            The water is cold on Wonwoo’s feet, but he’s a little uncomfortable being completely naked out in the open, so he’s glad the water will provide some cover. At least for his lower half.

            They get up to the waist and Mingyu starts to bend down to rinse off, but stops. “Should I do it or would you like to?”

            Wonwoo blinks at him. He opens his mouth to speak, even lifts his hand from the water and gestures to Mingyu, but nothing comes out.

            Mingyu smiles. “I get it. Don’t be shy, Wonwoo. I’ll only bite if you ask.”

            Wonwoo’s mind flashes to Junhui. He shakes his head fast and gets _that_ away. Intrusive thoughts.

            He looks at Mingyu, standing there waiting for him. He clears his throat. “All right.”

            “Be gentle,” Mingyu says.

            Wonwoo nods and goes to him. He steps up right in front of Mingyu and pauses. His hands shake in the water. He clenches them into fists for a moment where Mingyu can’t see, and then cups water in his hands and brings them to Mingyu’s chest.

            He places his hands by Mingyu’s shoulders and lets the water roll down his skin, taking some of the white with it. It clearly won’t do the job though. Wonwoo is going to have to use his hands. He glances up at Mingyu, who just smiles at him. He takes a deep breath and dips his hands in the water again. This time, he runs his palms down Mingyu’s chest, feelings his muscles, watching his abs twitch under his light touch.

            “That tickles,” Mingyu says, giggling quietly.

            “Sorry.” He didn’t mean to whisper it.

            He repeats the motion, but this time he unintentionally brushes his fingers across Mingyu’s nipples. Mingyu gasps a little and shifts on his feet. Wonwoo freezes momentarily, then continues. He locks that away in his mind, hoping he’ll get the chance to use it later. If what Mingyu said before is any proof, he definitely will.

            He keeps going, eventually ridding Mingyu’s chest of what they did. He lets his hands slip down Mingyu’s torso before dropping them back to his sides. He looks up at Mingyu again. “Okay.”

            Mingyu smiles. “Thank you.”

            Wonwoo wants to ask what Mingyu thought of it. The problem is, he doesn’t know if he’ll believe the answer. He’s a good enough judge of character, but something about the sweetness of Mingyu’s face and his personality just throws him off. Is Mingyu sweet because he has to be, or is he sweet because he means it? Or even, is he sweet and means what he says, but doesn’t really _mean_ anything behind it?

            Not that Wonwoo is supposed to expect that kind of meaning. This is just a service. Just a service.

            He isn’t going to ask. He says instead, “Should we go inside?”

            Mingyu nods. “Okay. It’s early but I’m tired now.”

            Wonwoo is too. Now that he thinks about it, his body is exhausted. He must have put a lot of physical as well mental energy into today and into what they did, and now he’s…drained. He makes the effort not to give a tired, delirious laugh at that thought. “Okay. I’ll get the glass and blanket.”

            “We can dry off with it,” Mingyu says.

            Wonwoo didn’t even think of that. He nods, smiling slightly. “Good idea.”

            They go back up the beach, shake the sand from the blanket, dry themselves off, and get back into their clothes. Wonwoo picks up the blanket and the glass, setting the latter on the bar counter as they walk by. He slides the door open for Mingyu, and closes it behind them. They stop in the middle of the common area.

            Wonwoo hesitates, looking around. “Where should I put this? It’s wet.”

            Mingyu holds out his arms for the blanket. “I’ll put it with my laundry. Jeonghan should be doing it soon.”

            Wonwoo thinks back to before he went outside earlier—before he saw Mingyu standing out on the beach, before he had his first time with Mingyu. Jeonghan was carrying Mingyu’s laundry out of the house as he got his glass of water. He shakes his head. “I saw him taking it earlier. I’ll put it with mine.”

            “Oh.” Mingyu nods. “All right.”

            Wonwoo nods back.

            Mingyu taps his fingers against his legs. “So…thank you for taking me out to the reef today.”

            Wonwoo smiles a little. “Technically Soonyoung did that. And technically we’re not thanking each other, right?”

            Mingyu holds his hands together, suddenly a little shy again, and shrugs. “Well, I meant for…”

            “Oh. Understood,” Wonwoo says.

            Mingyu nods at the floor, lifts his eyes to meet Wonwoo's. “But it was fun, spending time in the water with you. I hope you liked it.”

            “I very much did.”

            “Are you mad that I pushed you?”

            Wonwoo smiles softly. “Of course not. It was funny.”

            Mingyu blushes, lips curling a little. “Oh. That’s good.”

            Wonwoo just nods.

            Mingyu taps his fingers against his thighs again. It draws Wonwoo’s attention to them, makes him think about how they just felt, how they just trembled. He swallows. Mingyu says, “Okay. Um. I’m going to go to bed.”

            “Okay. Me too,” Wonwoo says.

            “Okay.”

            They turn away from each other and go to their hallways. Wonwoo is about to round the edge when something makes him turn around and say, “Mingyu?”

            Mingyu hooks his hand on the wall and turns back, peering around the threshold. “Yes?”

            “Wh—uh…” Wonwoo trails off, takes a breath to speak, lets it out again. “Was it…?”

            Mingyu hugs himself close to the wall. He smiles, almost imperceptibly. “Yes,” he says quietly.

            Wonwoo gives a silent sigh of relief. Something inside him tells him that’s a real, true answer. He doesn’t know why, but he feels like Mingyu means what he says. Thank goodness. Now it’ll only be as awkward as it was before instead of even more awkward. He nods. “Me too.”

            Mingyu smiles. “Good night.”

            “Good night.”

            Wonwoo turns again and goes with his heart racing to his bedroom.


	5. Once In A Summer

“So you did, then?” Jisoo asks, putting used glasses in the sink before he rounds the bar counter to sit on the stool next to Wonwoo’s.

            Wonwoo blinks and stares down at his glass. Turns out that in addition to any kind of alcohol anyone could want, Jisoo also makes a beautiful layered iced vanilla latte. The third layer is the same color as Mingyu’s inner thighs. Wonwoo clears his throat, twirls his straw around, and shrugs. “Um…yes.”

            Jisoo nods, sipping from his own mug—coffee, black. He doesn’t ask any questions, where or when or how it was or anything like that. From what Wonwoo can tell, Jisoo’s pretty no nonsense. It actually makes it easy for Wonwoo to talk to him—he feels no nerves or awkwardness with Jisoo. And as far as Jisoo asking, Wonwoo figures he probably doesn’t care to ask anymore after working here anyway.

            But Wonwoo has questions. “Does it usually take people that long?”

            Jisoo lifts a brow at him. “For the first time?” He shrugs. “Ehh…”

            Wonwoo brings a hand to his forehead. “No, right?”

            Jisoo shrugs again, then smiles and just says, “It’s not a problem if you don’t have sex on the first day, Wonwoo. This is supposed to be what you want it to be. There’s no timeline.”

            Wonwoo sighs and takes a sip of his drink, which turns out to taste even better than it looks. “Um, this is really good,” he says, pointing at it.

            “Thank you.”

            Wonwoo nods again and takes another sip. “I know there’s no timeline, I just…I don’t want it to be weird, you know? Like, what if I’m totally different from everyone that’s come here before?”

            Jisoo looks up, thinking. “Well, first of all, I don’t think Mingyu is going to have a problem with anything you do or don’t do. Second, I don’t think it’s worth your time to think about that kind of stuff. Just enjoy yourself. If you don’t feel like it, you don’t feel like it.” He goes to drink, but stops and says, “Honestly, you may even be a relief for Mingyu.”

            Wonwoo considers that. And then he realizes that Jisoo is right. He doesn’t actually want to think about the people that were here before him. He doesn’t want to know just how long Mingyu has been working here. It shouldn’t matter to him anyway. It’s not his business, and he has no right to complain.

            He sighs again. “I guess that’s good. Anything I should be doing?”

            Jisoo shakes his head. “Mingyu just likes to relax and have fun. He likes to be Mingyu. It’s really not very hard, Wonwoo.”

            Wonwoo only hums. The word ‘relax’ typically isn’t part of his day-to-day vocabulary back in New York. But isn’t that part of the reason he came here at all?

            “I mean, it didn’t go badly, did it?”

            Wonwoo flicks his eyes to Jisoo’s, then looks away again, embarrassed. “No. No it was fine. It—it was good. Um…”

            Jisoo chuckles. “Then you should be all right.” There’s a pause as they both sip their coffee. And then, “There,” Jisoo says, tilting his chin at the horizon. “See it?”

            Wonwoo looks out at the water. Yes, he can see the first rays of sunlight coming up. He’s never seen a full sunrise before—even when you live in Manhattan you don’t get to see much besides the sides of buildings, yellow taxis, and people throwing each other the finger. He nods. “Yes. Wow.”

            “You know, you might take some time to go visit our counselor,” Jisoo says.

            Wonwoo looks back at him. “Mmm…Seungkwan?”

            Jisoo nods. “He’s another person to talk to, if that’s what you think would be good.”

            Talking. Just what Wonwoo loves. “Except that he’s—”

            “The professional,” Jisoo says, shaking his head with a fond smile on his face. “Correct. He’s very proud of that.”

            Wonwoo remembers Seungkwan—one of the first four that met him on the beach. Is he a relationship counselor? What for? If he’s only for one person, then that makes him a therapist. Wonwoo’s never been to a therapist. Maybe it might do him some good to get old-fashioned professional help with his running thoughts and anxious nerves. He nods again. “Maybe I will. Does he have an office?”

            Jisoo shakes his head. “He comes to you. If you can’t find him yourself, just let one of the staff know and word will get around. In fact.” He puts up a finger at Wonwoo— _Wait right here_ —before going inside the sliding doors. Wonwoo watches as Minghao and Jeonghan on their early shifts come out into the common area, and Jisoo talks to them for a moment, silhouettes outlined in the dark. He knows it’s dramatic of him, but it seems to Wonwoo like a spy movie, and he feels quite out of the loop. But he’s getting used to not being told much here, like he wasn’t told even Mingyu’s name on the first day. Oh well.

            When Jisoo comes back out and sits down again, he says, “Seungkwan will be meeting you in an hour here on the deck. You can change location then if you want.”

            Wonwoo can only pause for a second. “Oh. Uh, thank you. What did you say to them?”

            Jisoo lifts an eyebrow. “I asked nicely if one of them could go up and talk to Seungkwan after they were done working.”

            “Oh,” Wonwoo says.

            “Disappointed?” Jisoo asks, smiling. “This isn’t some covert operation. We’re just staff. Although, sometimes I do think that Chan and Hansol have a secret code and sometimes I think Jun and Minghao can speak Chinese to each other with their eyes.” He laughs quietly. “But no. We’re unfortunately normal.”

            Wonwoo smiles a little and looks back out at the sunrise, increasing in radiance by the second. He squints and says, “Too bad. It would have been cool if you were all part of a secret mission. Maybe to get me to stop freaking out about everything.” He laughs without humor.

            Jisoo only looks out at the light for a while, not answering. Wonwoo is about to start tapping his foot when Jisoo says, “Don’t worry. Seungkwan will ask you questions, ones you might not be comfortable with answering but that you should answer. And then he’ll make you feel like an idiot. And then you’ll feel a lot better. That’s how he works. And I can guarantee that it works.”

            Wonwoo sighs. “Have you talked to him?”

            “Well, I have my own ways of dealing with things, given my background.” Right, Wonwoo thinks. He’s religious. “But I’ve seen his results,” Jisoo says. “We live on an island with about a two-mile radius, so you can guess that sometimes we get a little cabin fever. Seungkwan helps, the phones help, we help each other.” He shrugs as if to say, _It’s enough_.

            Wonwoo likes how this place works. He likes that there’s never more than a total of thirteen people on this whole island. He likes that everyone knows each other; everyone likes each other and talks to each other. It’s a well-working system, even if not a very fancy one. Wonwoo appreciates the order, and appreciates the company.

            He nods again. “All right. I’ll definitely talk to him.”

            “Good idea. I bet he’ll even have you done before Mingyu opens his eyes.”

            That’s probably a good thing, since Wonwoo doesn’t even know how to start today with Mingyu after last night. Hopefully Seungkwan will be able to help him calm down a little bit. He says, “Great.”

 

…

 

“Am I supposed to lie down?” Wonwoo asks.

            Seungkwan looks at him like that’s the stupidest thing he’s ever heard. “I suppose if that’s what you want.”

            Wonwoo shakes his head. “Right. No. It’s…I’m fine.” He takes his seat on one of the wicker chairs on the deck, across from where Seungkwan waits patiently for him.

            “You want anything before I go, Seungkwan?” Jisoo calls from the bar.

            “That’s all right,” Seungkwan answers.

            “He doesn’t have to leave,” Wonwoo says.

            “Technically, he does,” Seungkwan says. “Doctor-patient confidentiality is the same with all doctors.”

            Wonwoo thinks maybe he should stop saying things. “Right.”

            Seungkwan waits until Jisoo goes inside the house before saying. “Okay. So I’m assuming you want to talk about Mingyu.”

            Wonwoo chews his cheek and nods. “Yeah.”

            Seungkwan waits for him to say more. When Wonwoo doesn’t, he puts his hands out. “Well. Anything specific?”

            Wonwoo takes a breath. He thinks maybe that’s the problem. Everything specific is just fine—the island is fine, the people are fine, Mingyu is fine, last night was better than fine. But what he has is a general sense of _what the fuck am I doing_ that won’t leave his mind. “I guess…I just don’t really know if I’m going about things the right way? I don’t know if Mingyu is enjoying my being here. I mean, it seems like maybe he is but…” He shrugs. “I can’t tell if it’s because he _has_ to act like it or not.”

            Seungkwan closes his eyes and nods. “Understood. Are you feeling any rejection sensitivity, Wonwoo?”

            Wonwoo shakes his head. “What’s that?”

            “Is he giving you social cues that he possibly doesn’t want you here? Is he distant or has he said anything that might make you think so?”

            Wonwoo thinks about it. Really, no. Nothing Mingyu has said or done has seemed to Wonwoo like an attempt to push him away. Mingyu is kind and sweet and too young for his body. Mingyu hasn’t given him any bad cues at all. “No,” he says. “Nothing.”

            Seungkwan nods. “Okay. Then what’s the issue?”

            Is this how therapist meetings go? Wonwoo imagined a soft-spoken, constant kind smile, easy on the ears, open to all things person. That’s definitely not Seungkwan. At least not with him. Maybe Seungkwan doesn’t like him. God, why is he always wrong? He looks down. “I just don’t want him to be doing this only because of the job—”

            “This is in fact his job.”

            “I know, but—” He sighs. “I’m sorry. I know. I know these are stupid things to think. I can’t really help it. My relationships aren’t…well, you probably know since I’m _here_.”

            Seungkwan doesn’t answer for a moment. Wonwoo looks up to find Seungkwan just looking at him. He can’t hold Seungkwan’s gaze.

            Seungkwan says, “Have you done what you came here to do yet?”

            Wonwoo blushes and nods. “Yes. Last night.”

            “Did he enjoy it?”

            Wonwoo is about to say that he doesn’t know, but then he remembers the way Mingyu’s arms held him so tightly, the way Mingyu whispered his name at the end, the way Mingyu smiled and told him quietly in the dark of the house that yes, it was good. Wonwoo says, “Yes, I think so.”

            “Did _you_ enjoy it?”

            That answer is a lot easier. “I did.”

            Seungkwan puts a hand out. “Then that’s two steps in the right direction. I assume you plan to stay your full week then?”

            Wonwoo nods. “I do.”

            Seungkwan nods. “How’s your drive?”

            “What drive?”

            “Your sex drive.”

            Wonwoo freezes briefly. He clears his throat. “Oh. I—It’s fine.”

            “Good. No arousal dysfunctions?”

            Wonwoo is trying really hard not to get up and take a moment to get his bearings. He knows Seungkwan isn’t trying to embarrass him. Probably. But he really is trying to help, Wonwoo thinks. Well, Jisoo did warn him about questions he wouldn’t want to answer. And he also said that he should answer them. He forces his voice out. “No. No, not…not at all.”

            “I’m only asking because men are beings of pride and if you came here because of issues like that, then it’s understandable if you wanted to talk about them in the context of Mingyu.”

            Wonwoo shakes his head. “No, it’s not that. Really I’m just…trying to understand him. I don’t want to impose myself on anyone. I know it’s a service but…I don’t want to be…”

            “I get it,” Seungkwan says. “I also get that you probably want to have your money’s worth, yes?”

            Wonwoo thinks on that, too. Honestly…yeah. He did have reasons for coming here. It’s just that none of this is what he expected, including Mingyu. He likes Mingyu personally too, not just for what he does. And now that he’s really met everyone, and met Mingyu, he doesn’t feel like he should be here for that reason anymore. But he still wants to. So to answer that question…he doesn’t want to say yes, but yes. He says, “I guess so.”

            Seungkwan nods. “Of course you do. That’s why you’re here. Listen, Wonwoo, do you want my honest opinion?”

            Wonwoo doesn’t know if he wants it. Seungkwan kind of intimidates him. “Um…yes.”

            Seungkwan crosses his legs, leans back, and says, “I think you’re making a really big deal out of this for absolutely no reason and getting yourself completely worked up over nothing.”

            Wonwoo opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it. So Jisoo was right. Seungkwan is making him feel like an idiot. He _is_ making a big deal out of nothing. Why is he so worried when the point of this place is to stay and then go? Is it because that’s not what he wants anymore?

            Seungkwan says, “I can see you’re thinking. Really, Wonwoo, this isn’t difficult. All you have to do is talk to Mingyu and do whatever you want to do. If you want sex, fine.” He waves his hand like it’s nothing. “If you don’t, fine. You’ve paid either way, so it’s essentially your decision. You do with your time what you will.”

            Seungkwan looks directly into his eyes as he speaks. Wonwoo feels almost like Seungkwan is testing him. Which of course is Wonwoo being completely paranoid and stupid. When does that “feeling better” part that Jisoo talked about happen?

            He nods. “Right. Of course.”

            Finally, Seungkwan smiles a little, and it makes his face gentle. “You’ve got nothing wrong, and nothing to lose, Wonwoo. You think too much. Life will be easier for you if you don’t. Take some lessons from Mingyu and go have fun, okay? Psychologist’s orders.”

            Something about that suddenly puts Wonwoo at ease. Maybe it’s authoritative bias; maybe it’s mind tricks. Maybe it’s just Seungkwan’s softer tone of voice and the kindness that’s all at once in his eyes that helps make Wonwoo feel like everything Seungkwan has said to him is right. And it probably is. All Seungkwan said to do was lighten up. It’s advice Wonwoo knows he should take to heart.

            He sighs quietly and nods. “You’re right.”

            Seungkwan looks at him like he already knows that. “Very good. Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?”

            Wonwoo shakes his head. And then he realizes that all of five minutes went by before Seungkwan did exactly what he was supposed to do. Even though Wonwoo felt uncomfortable and a little inferior, he still feels a lot better now. Seungkwan really is a professional. “Nothing else,” he says. “Thank you.”

            Seungkwan nods and stands to go. “I’m glad I could be of help.”

            Wonwoo stands too and bows a little. “You were. I’m sorry for being the way I am.”

            “What way is that?” Seungkwan asks, lifting an eyebrow.

            Wonwoo puts his hands together and shrugs. “Awkward and…worrying.”

            Seungkwan eyes him for a moment. “Well, it’s certainly better than arrogant and careless.”

            For some reason, Wonwoo thinks that may have been a compliment. He bows again. “Thank you.”

            Seungkwan begins walking up the beach.

            Wonwoo puts his hand out, then brushes it awkwardly through his hair. “Wait—um…” Seungkwan stops and turns around. “Do you think maybe I should talk to Soonyoung again? We went out to the reef yesterday and Mingyu seemed to enjoy it.”

            “Whatever you choose,” Seungkwan says, turning back and walking down the sand in the direction of staff house, “I’m sure Mingyu will be fine with it. Especially if he gets to have fun.”

 

…

           

Mingyu comes out of his hallway at four that afternoon, stretching his arms out and yawning his nap away. Wonwoo watches him from the recliner in the common area where he’s watching some drama with Hansol and Chan. He smiles as Mingyu covers his yawn with sweater paws, hair a wreck around his head.

            “Afternoon, Mingyu,” Hansol greets him.

            “How long did I sleep?” Mingyu asks, rubbing his cheeks.

            Wonwoo looks at the clock. “Almost two hours.”

            Mingyu’s eyes get big. “Really? I didn’t mean to.”

            Wonwoo understands, and he’s completely fine with it. After he talked to Seungkwan, he came back in the house to talk to Seokmin and Junhui and for breakfast with Mingyu, who wondered, without Wonwoo even asking, if they could go see Soonyoung again. They did, and Soonyoung wore them out in the late morning with a long walk around the entire perimeter of the island. They saw Jihoon and Seungcheol about a quarter way around, walking along the edge of the jungle, and waved hello at them from the edge of the water. Soonyoung showed them the rocks and the cliff edge over on the other side of the island, and then he almost stopped Wonwoo’s heart when he insisted on climbing up barehanded almost three stories and then making a running jump off the edge into deep blue water. Mingyu had clapped for him while Wonwoo managed to let out the breath he had been holding basically the entire time. Mingyu excitedly said that Wonwoo should try it too. And then he said he was only kidding when Wonwoo had turned as pale as the foam splashing off the rocks. And then they walked back on the other half of the island, and had made it once again just in time for Junhui and Seokmin’s lunch at 12:45. Mingyu politely asked if he could take a nap, and Wonwoo obviously allowed it. Mingyu shouldn’t have to ask him. Who is he to say no?

            And besides, the long nap meant that Wonwoo got to spend some time with who he thinks are his friends now, and got to see Mingyu wake up like this.

            Wonwoo smiles at Mingyu. “It’s all right.”

            Mingyu flops his arms to his sides, sighing. “I guess I was tired. What are we going to do tonight?”

            Wonwoo hesitates. He hadn’t thought about that. “I don’t know.” Hansol gives him a look like _Oh yes you do_. Wonwoo averts his eyes.

            “Do you like movies?” Chan asks.

            Mingyu brightens and comes over to them, sitting on the couch between the assistants.

            “Is that what you want?” Wonwoo asks him, mouth curling up at the corner at Mingyu’s young excitement.

            Mingyu nods, putting his paws in his lap. “If _you_ like movies.”

            “As long as it’s not terrifying,” Wonwoo says. Mingyu giggles.

            “Good idea,” Hansol says, turning to Chan. “You think the theater is ready for tonight?”

            Wonwoo blinks at them. “There’s a theater here?”

            Hansol tilts his head. “Sort of. You walked past staff house today, right?”

            Wonwoo nods.

            Mingyu says, “It’s the addition on the north side. Did you see it?”

            Wonwoo thinks, then nods again.

            “It’s not very big but it’s got a projector and theater-style seating and all that,” Chan says. “It’s for when staff have nothing to do on down weeks.”

            Hansol throws him a look. “Yah, Lee Chan. We’re always working, right?”

            Chan nods quickly. “Sorry.”

            “Like right now?” Wonwoo says.

            Hansol points at him and does a stupid half grin. “Exactly.” He puts his hands up. “ _Anyway_ , we might be able to set something up for you guys tonight. Any choice of genre?”

            “Romance,” Mingyu says.

            Hansol and Chan glance at Wonwoo, who glances at Mingyu, who smiles at him. Wonwoo swallows. “Uh, yeah. That’s fine with me. I like…romance.”

            Hansol smirks at him again.

            Mingyu claps quietly. “Yay.”

 

…

 

“Life _would_ be easier if he weren’t so prissy—I mean pushy,” Mingyu says, grinning, walking through the door Wonwoo holds for him into the theater.

            Wonwoo laughs. “Ah, but he’s so amazing a cook that we can’t really complain.”

            Mingyu nods in agreement. “It’s a good thing we like him. Besides, if he weren’t here, and with Seokmin too, I’d probably starve.”

            “You don’t cook?” Wonwoo asks.

            Mingyu shrugs. “I like to, but I don’t often. Where do you want to sit?”

            Wonwoo looks around. It’s a small theater, maybe thirty seats in all, five rows of six. He shakes his head. “Wherever you want. As long as it’s not the very front.”

            Mingyu makes wide eyes at him. “Right? I hate the front. You have to look up the whole time. Very back?”

            Wonwoo nods, and they start up the steps. “That’s sort of how I feel when I’m looking at you,” he says. He’s not really sure when things got sort of comfortable with Mingyu, but all day it’s been getting easier to talk to him casually. Maybe seeing Seungkwan was a really good idea. Thank god. Or at least, thank Jisoo.

            Mingyu plops down in a seat and looks over at him, blushing. “I know. I’m tall.”

            Wonwoo smiles. “I don’t mind it. So, Hansol said I just need to turn on the projector, right?” He goes past the seats and behind them, searching around on the projector for a power button. He pushes it and it whirs to life.

            “Yeah. And then there should be a play option,” Mingyu says. The projector lights up the wall in front of them with the title menu of a movie. “ _Once in a Summer_ ,” Mingyu reads. “It even sounds like a romance film.”

            “Hold on,” Wonwoo says, trying to figure out how to play it. “Okay and…there. Yes?” He looks up and the film is starting to go through the entertainment company names. “Yes. All right.” He rounds the seats and sits down next to Mingyu. “Have you seen this before?”

            Mingyu shakes his head. “Have you?”

            “No. Good.”

            “I hope you like it,” Mingyu says, smiling at him.

            Wonwoo smiles back. “I hope you do, too.”

            They turn to the screen.

 

Wonwoo likes the movie. Really. He just finds it very hard to concentrate with Mingyu right next to him. A few times he steals a glance to his side, watching Mingyu watch the movie. Mingyu watches with a wide-open gaze, and the movie plays back in his eyes in tiny distorted shapes. Mingyu chews on his lip, and sometimes he lets it slide back out between his teeth a little red and a little wet. Wonwoo takes effort to look away before Mingyu catches him staring.

            But Wonwoo is probably most aware of Mingyu next to him when the main couple in the film is finally coming closer to each other, and the scene about to happen is inevitable. Wonwoo tries not to shift nervously in his seat. The main characters finally kiss, and it makes Wonwoo realize how much he’s been craving to kiss Mingyu ever since last night. He still doesn’t know if that’s something Mingyu is okay with or not. Wonwoo knows that it’s a rule for a lot of…people with Mingyu’s job. Mingyu doesn’t seem to have many rules besides the one that Wonwoo can do what he wants. But the last thing Wonwoo wants to do is assume, or to take advantage of Mingyu.

            He swallows hard and watches the couple on screen.

            All at once, Mingyu turns his face towards him, eyes locked on the screen, and says, “Oh, I forgot to mention last night. The no kissing rule some people have? I don’t have that. So, you know.”

            Wonwoo wonders if this is a coincidence or maybe just the movie that prompted this but _wait_. So he can kiss Mingyu? Because if he had known that, he thinks now that he probably would have kissed Mingyu a lot last night. Wonwoo needs to know for sure what Mingyu means, though.

            “You mean…during sex?” he asks.

            Mingyu nods, eyes bright with the reflection of the film. “Yeah like, some people don’t like it but I don’t mind.”

            Okay then. Wonwoo knows what he wants to ask now, and what he wants to do given the right answer. He figures he should probably just say it before he convinces himself otherwise. “Would you mind now?”

            Mingyu looks over at him slowly, meeting his eyes. “You want to kiss me right now?”

            Wonwoo feels the blush creeping up his neck and is thankful for the darkness. He swallows down a dry throat. “Um…if that’s…” He trails off. But wait…he has an idea. What was it Mingyu said that first dinner? “Could I wish for it?”

            Mingyu stares at him, not breaking eye contact. He nods.

            Wonwoo says, “Mingyu, I wish to kiss you now.”

            Mingyu whispers, “Okay.” He doesn’t start to lean in.

            Wonwoo feels so awkward. He shifts to face Mingyu a little better. He brings a hand up and gently, awkwardly, holds Mingyu’s face. He leans in to within a few centimeters of Mingyu’s mouth. He pauses for a moment, waiting to see if—

            Mingyu closes the gap. He leans forward the rest of the way, connecting their lips. Wonwoo blinks in surprise, but as Mingyu stays there instead of pulling away immediately like Wonwoo expected, Wonwoo closes his eyes and slides his hand on Mingyu’s face back a little, hooking his fingers around the back of his neck and pulling him closer.

            Another few moments and Wonwoo pulls back, just enough to look into Mingyu’s eyes. They’re closed, until Mingyu blinks them open and stares at him. His lips are parted and his eyes are a pretty shining brown, pupils dilated wide. Wonwoo doesn’t take his hand away from Mingyu’s neck.

            Mingyu’s tongue darts out to lick his lips. “Are you—”

            Wonwoo pulls him back in. Mingyu turns in his seat to face Wonwoo better. It’s still a pure kiss, but now their mouths are open, breathing each other’s air between kisses. It’s firm and warm, and Wonwoo realizes how easy this is despite the rapid thumping of his heart. Kissing Mingyu feels very normal, almost like he should be. He leans forward a little more and Mingyu accommodates, tilting his chin up and letting the kiss deepen. Wonwoo can taste Mingyu on his lips, and he wants to taste more. He—

            Mingyu puts his hand on Wonwoo’s arm and pulls away, leaning back so that Wonwoo’s hand leaves his neck.

            Wonwoo blinks at him, pulling his hand back into his lap. They breathe for a moment, looking at each other. Wonwoo swallows hard.

            Mingyu is first to break eye contact. He licks his lips again and turns back to the screen.

            Wonwoo doesn’t know what to say. He wishes Mingyu would say something. Did he hate it? Did he like it? Why did he pull away? Can Wonwoo do it more often or was that the only time?

            “Mingyu…”

            “Shh. It’s almost over.”

            “Mingyu, look at me.” Mingyu does, eyes large like a child’s. “Was that not okay?” Wonwoo asks.

            Mingyu pauses. “It was fine, Wonwoo.”

            Wonwoo tries not to frown with confusion and frustration. “Fine?”

            Mingyu nods. “Mhm.”

            Wonwoo looks at him until he turns back to the screen.

            They sit in silence until

 

the credits roll.

            Mingyu sighs. “That was good.” He stands up from his chair. “Did you like it?”

            “I could ask the same of you.” Wonwoo says it more harshly than he meant to. He didn’t even watch the rest of the movie—all he could think about was the kiss, and Mingyu kissing him back until he just…stopped. Wonwoo isn’t upset with Mingyu. He just wants to know what he’s thinking.

            Mingyu draws back a little at Wonwoo’s words.

            Wonwoo stands. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say it like…I shouldn’t have said that. I just want to know—”

            “Let’s go back to the house.” Mingyu steps past him and starts to walk out.

            Wonwoo sighs heavily, realizing how exhausted he is from thinking so much. He follows Mingyu out, catches up to him, and says, “Mingyu, please don’t avoid it. I just want to know what you think.”

            Mingyu shrugs. “I told you. It was fine.”

            Wonwoo steps in front of Mingyu. He waits for a second, aware of Mingyu’s height over him. But he knows Mingyu wouldn’t hurt a blade of grass if he could help it. Wonwoo holds steadfast and looks up into Mingyu’s face. “What do you mean by fine, Mingyu?”

            Mingyu blinks fast and looks down, bringing his hands up and playing with his sleeves. “I mean…if you wanted…you could do it again.”

            Wonwoo closes his eyes and gives a silent sigh. Thank goodness. There’s an answer he can work with. Not to mention, the one he wanted to hear. He nods. “Okay. Okay, Mingyu. That’s good. Thank you. Come on.” He steps out of the way and they walk together again.

            A minute later, Mingyu says while watching the ground, “I’m sorry. I’m just…you made me nervous.”

            Wonwoo stutter steps. “What? I made _you_ nervous?”

            Mingyu bites his lip and nods. “I didn’t know if you were going to like it or not. I know it’s not what you’re here for—kissing me. But—”

            Wonwoo grabs hold of Mingyu’s arm. They stop again. At this rate they’ll never make it back to the house. “Mingyu, don’t say that. First of all, I did like it. That’s why I wanted to know so badly what you thought. And second…” He pauses. “You’re right. I didn’t sign up for this specifically to kiss you. Or someone. Or…whatever. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to now.”

            Mingyu just chews his lip.

            Wonwoo lets go of his arm. “I liked it. And I want to.”

            Mingyu nods slowly. “Okay.”

            Wonwoo takes that as a sort of yes. “Okay.”

            They keep walking.

            Another few minutes and Mingyu says quietly, “I’m glad you liked it.”

            Wonwoo thinks maybe they should just sit down. He laughs a little, stopping yet again. “Mingyu, what—just say things if you want to say them.” He smiles up at Mingyu. “If you knew me better you would think that’s the most hypocritical thing I’ve ever said, but I mean it. Enough of these minute long pauses. They make me nervous.”

            Mingyu smiles back. “But which one of us is more nervous?”

            They both pause, and then both say, “Definitely me.”

            They laugh with each other. “I don’t think so,” Wonwoo says. “Remember when I very first met you two days ago?”

            Mingyu laughs and looks at the ground. “Yeah. You were _really_ nervous.”

            Wonwoo smiles. “I still am. I’m just a little better at hiding it from you now.”

            Mingyu shakes his head at him. “You don’t have to hide it. You…you don’t have to be nervous.”

            “I’m going to be nervous if you take three years to tell me if you liked it when I kissed you.”

            Mingyu blushes. “Sorry…”

            Wonwoo shakes his head back, unable to remove the small smile from his lips. “It’s okay. I know now.”

            Mingyu nods at the ground.

            Wonwoo doesn’t really think about doing it, but he touches Mingyu under his chin gently, lifting his face. “Come on. We really need to stop stopping. It’s like, midnight.”

            Mingyu looks at Wonwoo’s hand as he lowers it. He nods again. “Yeah.”

            Again, they keep walking.

            They’re about to round the island into view of the guest house when Wonwoo has a sudden thought. At least he keeps walking this time. “Mingyu?”

            “Yeah?”

            “I know that, um, this is a service and not—you know, but—” Jesus. Back to stuttering again. Mingyu really does have an effect on him. He wants to please Mingyu, and he’s not really sure why. Since when did it turn from a selfish vacation to this? “Um, am I allowed to hold your hand?”

            Mingyu doesn’t answer right away. Maybe it was stupid for Wonwoo to ask. Sex can be meaningless, kissing less so but still possible. But there’s no sexual reason to hold hands with someone. Maybe he’s overstepping his bounds. Yeah, he shouldn’t have asked.

            Mingyu finally answers, “You could wish for it.”

            Wonwoo bites his lip, kicking at the sand. “I suppose I could. Should I?”

            He looks up at Mingyu, and in the dark he thinks he sees Mingyu maybe smile, just a little bit. But Mingyu takes a while to think, and Wonwoo is about to just blurt out that he’s using the wish when Mingyu says, “No. You don’t have to.” He puts out his hand.

            Wonwoo takes it gently. Their fingers intertwine, and he isn’t really sure if it was him or Mingyu that did it. His heart beats fast, and he takes a long deep breath.

            There are no more questions or things to say until they go through the sliding glass doors and into the house.

            They stop in the space between the common area and the hallway to Mingyu’s side of the house. Wonwoo waits for Mingyu to let go of his hand, but he doesn’t. Wonwoo says, “It’s so late.”

            Mingyu nods. “Thank you for taking me to the movie.”

            Wonwoo shrugs. “It was Chan’s idea.”

            “But you’re the one who took me.”

            Wonwoo almost says something stupid like _Yeah but obviously Chan wouldn’t_ , but he thinks better of it. He clears his throat. “Of course.”

            “So…I guess I’ll go to bed. Unless—you didn’t want to, um, you know, tonight, did you?”

            Wonwoo shakes his head. “No. We should both get some rest.”

            Again, Mingyu looks at him like he’s spoken another language. Wonwoo wonders how often people who come here _don’t_ take him up on the offer, and he’s done it twice now.

            “Oh—okay.” Mingyu nods. “Yes.”

            Wonwoo smiles. “Okay.” He’s still not exactly sure if he should, but he goes up on his toes and kisses Mingyu briefly. Mingyu’s hand tightens in his. Wonwoo leans back and says, “Good night, Mingyu.”

            Mingyu’s voice comes out as a whisper. “Good night, Wonwoo.”

            Wonwoo lets go of Mingyu’s hand. Mingyu looks at him for half a second before going quickly to his room and shutting the door.

            Wonwoo isn’t sure what to think or feel. Maybe he’s kidding himself, but right now everything just seems… _good_. Something about Mingyu draws him in—something about his shy cuteness and his pouting and his smile and his giggle and the way Mingyu looks at him when he says something he must have found interesting or surprising. The way Mingyu was comfortable with him today walking around the island and even as they were walking to the theater, then shy and awkward with him the moment Wonwoo asked for a simple kiss. The way Mingyu did kiss him. The way Mingyu let him hold his hand. The startling youthfulness Mingyu has about him.

            All of it. All of it, for some reason, is magnetic to Wonwoo. Wonwoo is so used to rich people and business people and uptight people and New Yorkers that this place, these people, and especially Mingyu are all one big breath of literal fresh air. He finds that, right now, he really couldn’t be any happier.

            It’s a feeling he’s completely unfamiliar with.

            What’s happening to him?

            He shakes his head at himself and where he is and what he’s doing here and _everything_. He looks out the front doors at the gentle waves for a moment, turns around and looks at the trees in the jungle wiggle in the night breeze. He goes to his room and shuts the door.


	6. Isn't That The Point?

For once, Mingyu is actually already out at the dining table before Wonwoo. Hansol and Chan are sitting there too, laughing with him.

            Wonwoo smiles at them as he walks out. “Hello, everyone.” He gives a wave over to Junhui and Seokmin, who greet him.

            Mingyu turns around in his seat and smiles almost shyly at him.

            “Good morning,” Chan says. “We’ll get up soon, we’re just—”

            “Don’t you eat?” Wonwoo asks, standing behind Mingyu’s chair and resting his hands on either side of the back.

            Hansol looks at Wonwoo’s hands, and smirks.

            Chan just looks up at Wonwoo. “We eat. Usually we go back to staff house…”

            Wonwoo shrugs. “Maybe stay here today? I’d like to have breakfast with you all. Is that okay, Mingyu?”

            Mingyu nods fast. “Of course.”

            Chan blinks big eyes at Wonwoo. “Oh. Are you sure?”

            “He’s sure,” Hansol says, grinning. “If you don’t sit down by the time that timer goes off you’ll be in trouble with Jun.”

            Wonwoo laughs a little. He feels even better today than he did yesterday. Things are easing up, and his nerves are dying down. Something about how shy Mingyu got last night makes Wonwoo feel a lot better. Maybe he’s less intimidated by the situation, or maybe it’s because he finally seems to be seeing something he knows is _real_ from Mingyu. He feels like he isn’t having to guess as much anymore. He isn’t having to worry. Day four and he’s finally becoming more comfortable. Good, because his time is halfway over.

            “I will,” he says, smiling at Hansol. But there’s something else first. “Mingyu?”

            Mingyu looks up at Wonwoo behind him. “Yeah?”

            “Is the rule still a non-rule?”

            Mingyu stares at him and nods, a light blush painting his cheeks.

            Wonwoo smiles gently, then leans down and kisses Mingyu’s forehead lightly.

            Mingyu blinks at him, eyes wide and bright, lips parted a little in surprise, following Wonwoo with his gaze as he goes to his seat across from Mingyu’s.

            “Ooooh,” Hansol says.

            Wonwoo finally blushes a little, staring back at Mingyu.

            “Hyung, shh,” Chan says, tucking his shoulders in in embarrassment.

            Hansol waves Chan away. “So did last night go well, then?”

            Mingyu only looks at Wonwoo.

            Wonwoo clears his throat and replies, “Wh-what do you mean?” Ah. There’s the stutter.

            Hansol tilts his head, knowing smirk on his face. “You know. You found the place and the projector worked and the movie was good and all that. Right?”

            Wonwoo seems to sigh in relief. “Oh. Yes. Thank you for setting that up.”

            “Sure, sure,” Hansol says, smiling over at Junhui. Wonwoo looks over to see Junhui frowning in disapproval. “And was it enough romance, Mingyu? Last night? The movie, I mean?”

            “ _Hyung_ ,” Chan whispers harshly.

            “You’re an ass, Hansol,” Seokmin calls.

            Hansol shrugs like he knows that and couldn’t care less.

            Mingyu just looks over at Hansol, still blushed from what Wonwoo did and now from what Hansol said. “Um…yes.”

            “What was your favorite part?” Hansol asks, leaning on his elbow.

            Wonwoo attempts to interject with, “The whole thing was—”

            “The kiss scene,” Mingyu says.

            Wonwoo stops. They all—even Junhui and Seokmin—look over at Mingyu, who blushes again (though not as much as Chan) and shrinks shyly. “It was…” he flicks his eyes to Wonwoo and back down again, “nice.”

            Hansol nods innocently at Mingyu. “Very good. I like that scene too. If that’s what we’re even talking about.”

            Wonwoo likes Hansol a lot, but Christ is he blunt. Hansol is entirely unafraid. Wonwoo wishes he could be like that. Well, not quite like Hansol, but similar. Maybe a little less shameless.

            “That’s enough, Hansol,” Junhui calls.

            Hansol rolls his eyes, smiling at them. “You know I’m just playing.”

            “A little less play and a little more work,” Junhui replies, bringing countless side dishes to two trays on the pass with Seokmin. “Besides, you’re eating this today so you better come serve it.”

            Chan gets up immediately, looking like he has no idea what to do or say in this situation. Wonwoo remembers Chan saying that he’s the first guest since Chan came to work on the island. He supposes that and his age has Chan not used to hearing talk about this kind of stuff. Chan just wants to be a good employee. Wonwoo feels a little bad for him, having to work with Hansol. But he also thinks it’ll be good for Chan, since he knows very well it’s good for himself. And besides, Chan and Hansol are close friends. Hansol is just the kind of guy you want to hang out with, which is part of the reason Wonwoo invited them to stay today. That, and they act as a bit of a buffer between him and Mingyu, saving them from the awkward.

            Not that today feels awkward. Wonwoo doesn’t know what caused it, but he has a good feeling about today. Maybe it was the pretty blush on Mingyu’s cheeks when he kissed his forehead.

            “All right, all right,” Hansol says, getting up and making quick work of a loaded tray. Chan follows, carrying the other carefully.

            “Would you like to stay, too?” Wonwoo asks the chefs.

            Seokmin smiles over at him. “Ah, thank you. But Junhui likes to make it back to staff house right away.”

            Junhui gives Seokmin a weird look. “It’s all right. We hardly made enough for four anyway.” He points a finger at them. “Hansol, you leave enough for Wonwoo.”

            Hansol waves his chopsticks in the air. “Yeah, I will.” He picks up a huge clump of kimchi.

            “And Chan and Mingyu.”

            Hansol stops with the food right in front of his mouth, then sighs and lowers his chopsticks to his plate. “Fine.”

            Mingyu and Wonwoo both laugh. Chan gives Junhui a thankful look.

            “Thank you,” Wonwoo says. “We’ll see you at lunch.”

            Seokmin bows, Junhui nods.

            As the chefs go, Wonwoo taps his fingers against his legs. He looks over at Mingyu. “What do you want to do today?”

            Mingyu fights Hansol for a potato cube, whining and shoving his hand away. He grins in triumph as he picks it up, popping it in his mouth. “I don’t know. What do you want to do?”

            Wonwoo hums. He sees Chan watching Hansol commandeer the dish of potatoes and says, “Let me think.” Mingyu nods. Wonwoo turns to Hansol. “Can I have one?”

            “Oh, sure,” Hansol says through a full mouth.

            Wonwoo smiles and takes the dish. He puts the whole bowl across the table from Hansol, next to Chan. Hansol gapes at him while Mingyu giggles. Chan gives Hansol an evil smile and then brightens it for Wonwoo. “I like you, hyung.” He finally takes a bite of food.

            “I don’t!” Hansol almost shouts.

            Wonwoo chuckles. “I like you too, Chan. And you, Hansol.”

            Hansol freezes, then slumps, putting his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand. “Ah. Me too.”

            Wonwoo gazes over at Mingyu. His brain almost betrays him and says, _And you,_ but he holds it back. Instead, he clears his throat and says, “Um…I haven’t actually been in the jungle yet.”

            Mingyu blinks and clinks his chopsticks down. He swallows his bite dramatically and says, “What? Well we have to go.”

            Wonwoo smiles. “All right.”

            “Soonyoung knows the place like the back of his hand,” Chan says.

            Hansol mumbles something about Chan and the back of his own hand.

            Mingyu leans way over and puts his head on Hansol’s shoulder. “Don’t be mad. I’ll bring you back a mango.”

            Hansol brightens immediately.

 

…

 

Soonyoung brightens suddenly—more than usual, if that’s even possible—and turns quickly to them. “Here it is.”

            Wonwoo isn’t sure how long they’ve been walking, but he is sure that it’s been uphill the whole time. Or, up mountain. Wonwoo’s thin legs are used to flat concrete and elevators and long cab rides, but now they’re getting a serious workout. But despite the fact that he grows a little more tired every hundred steps or so, he actually feels really good. He’ll probably have splints tomorrow, but who cares.

            The jungle is what he expected from the day he arrived and gazed up at the mountain—warm and a little humid and intensely green. It’s so lush it’s unbelievable. First the reef, and now here; Wonwoo is in wildlife overload. There must be a hundred times as many species of plant in a square mile of this place as there are species of asshole in New York City, and there’s a lot of those. There are plants that are dark and huge leafed, dripping with dew; mosses that squish under their feet as they walk; flowers buzzing with weird insects Wonwoo will never see again in his life; and at least three different types of vine or ivy that Soonyoung has pointed out and said with a huge grin that they absolutely should not ingest unless they want death or at least to feel like they’re on fire. On the way up to where they are now, Wonwoo tripped four times, felt two unknown living things that he hoped were only beetles or snails crunch under his shoes, and almost got a spider to the face. Soonyoung, of course, has had no such problems, pushing through the foliage like he’s on a mission and brushing off anything that lands on his clothes or tries to make a nest in his blonde hair. Even Mingyu hasn’t had any embarrassing episodes. All that’s happened to him is a tiny scratch on his arm from a spiny frond of some ground plant. He’d only said a small “ouch” and frowned at the red mark, wiping the little bit of blood on his jeans. Wonwoo had taken his arm to inspect it (as if he would have recognized any bad signs) and after deeming Mingyu safe, kissed the wound. Soonyoung had said that was cute before leading them on ahead. Wonwoo had blushed, apologizing to Mingyu for nothing, and Mingyu had simply offered his hand, which Wonwoo took.

            Now Wonwoo still holds gently to Mingyu’s hand as they go to where Soonyoung is standing.

            “Remember, Mingyu?” Soonyoung asks, stepping through the brush again.

            Mingyu grins and pulls Wonwoo through a bunch of giant fern-like things and into a clearing. Wonwoo practically stumbles in, then freezes, looking in awe all around him. How did he not see this before? He looks behind himself and realizes that the plants form an almost perfect wall between the jungle they were just in and the clearing with the soft-earth ground and patchy grass that they’re in now. He just shakes his head.

            “Right?” Mingyu says. “But the best part is—”

            “Catch!” Soonyoung calls.

            Wonwoo shrinks back as Mingyu lets go of his hand and catches a perfect green and red mango, cradling it like a football. Mingyu makes a high-pitched excited sound and holds it up. “Ah! Thank you!”

            Wonwoo lets out his breath and puts his hands on his hips. “Oh. For Hansol?”

            Mingyu makes a _pff_. “For us. I’ll get Hansol’s on the way back. Did you bring your knife, Soonyoung?” he calls.

            Soonyoung turns around from the mango tree he’s at and gives Mingyu a flat face. “Did I bring my knife.” He shakes his head and comes over to them. “No, I must have left it back in Namyangju. Of course I brought my knife.”

            Mingyu rolls his eyes and smiles as Soonyoung takes the mango from him and starts peeling off the skin. “Thank you,” Mingyu says.

            “Uh huh. Pretty, right?” Soonyoung asks, looking at Wonwoo, gesturing at the clearing.

            Wonwoo nods sincerely. “Very.”

            Soonyoung laughs a little. “Man of few words.” He peels off one more strip of mango skin, leaving a perfect half of it peeled and a perfect half still covered. “And for you, man of too many words,” he says, handing it over to Mingyu.

            Mingyu bows deeply and accepts it. “Thank you, sir.” He grins.

            Soonyoung closes his knife and says, “I will be right back. Don’t die while I’m gone.” He points at Wonwoo.

            Mingyu giggles. Wonwoo blushes. “I’ll do my best.”

            Soonyoung hikes away, disappearing past the wall of plants. Mingyu smiles at Wonwoo. “You have the first bite.” He puts the mango out.

            Wonwoo would say no, Mingyu should have it, but he knows Mingyu won’t take that. So Wonwoo holds the mango in both hands and gives an awkward smile before bringing it to his lips. As he bites into the fruit, it drips down all over his hands. He leans over quickly, hoping not to get it on his clothes. He has to slurp to keep it from dripping onto his chin. He rights himself, holding his hands out with the mango in one and the other glistening with juice, blushing at how unattractive all of that must have been. He swallows and says, “That was a little more ripe than I expected.”

            Mingyu giggles, and Wonwoo can’t help but smile with him. And then Mingyu steps closer to him, takes the wrist of his free hand, brings it to his mouth, and sucks two of Wonwoo’s fingers between his lips, gazing at him as he does it.

            The smile leaves Wonwoo’s face so fast. He freezes, his face and body burning as Mingyu sucks the juice from all his fingers. He can feel Mingyu’s tongue against his skin, flicking against his fingertips, and the light graze of his teeth as he lets Wonwoo’s fingers slide out of his mouth. He lets go of Wonwoo’s wrist.

            “It is good,” Mingyu says, and licks his lips.

            Wonwoo stands there with his hand halfway between them. He finally lowers it and does his best to force his voice out. “S—um…yes. Right.”

            Mingyu smiles halfway. “Uh huh.”

            Soonyoung comes back, pushing through the plants, saving Wonwoo’s life. “Ah! Here they are.” He holds up a small bunch of what look like big beige grapes.

            Mingyu gasps and claps his hands. “You found them!”

            Wonwoo watches Mingyu race over and take the bunch from Soonyoung, who grins at how happy he made Mingyu. “What are those?” Wonwoo asks.

            Mingyu takes one off the bunch and cracks open the outer shell with a squeeze, picking out a whitish round piece of fruit. He breaks off a small segment of it—almost like a garlic clove—pops, it in his mouth, and smiles, closing his eyes. “Thank you, Soonyoung.”

            Soonyoung laughs. “Those are lanzones. They’re perfectly ripe right now, really sweet. Lots of vitamin A and antioxidants. And they’re another of Mingyu’s favorites.”

            Mingyu nods and eats another segment.

            Wonwoo raises his eyebrows. “Can I try?”

            “In a second,” Mingyu says, coveting the bunch.

            Wonwoo shakes his head at him fondly.

            “So, you two,” Soonyoung says. “See that sort of pathway right there?” He points off behind where Mingyu is standing. They both look and nod. “If you go along that for about fifteen minutes you’ll get to some really cool caves.”

            Mingyu’s eyes widen. “Really? Caves?”

            Soonyoung nods. “Yep. I think you’ll like them a lot.”

            Mingyu turns to Wonwoo. “Can we go?”

            Wonwoo smiles, thankful that Soonyoung always has something interesting up his sleeve for them. “Of course we can.”

            Mingyu bounces on his toes. “Ah, I’m excited!”

            Wonwoo glances at Soonyoung, who seems to be thinking the same thing as him—that Mingyu is really freaking cute. “All right then,” Soonyoung says, corner of his mouth curving up. “Do you think you can make it back down on your own or should I wait here for you?”

            Wonwoo shakes his head. “I think we can manage.”

            Mingyu hums and waves a hand at Soonyoung. “Can you bring Hansol a mango? I promised.”

            Soonyoung rolls his eyes. “That kid. Sure, for you.” He smiles.

            Mingyu thanks him with a cute noise.

            “Thank you so much, Soonyoung,” Wonwoo says. “For bringing us up here. I really appreciate you doing this.”

            Soonyoung’s smile fades the just the tiniest bit. Wonwoo sees that look again—the one he’s seen on Mingyu twice now. The look like nobody has said anything like that before.

            “Oh,” Soonyoung says. “Well…I’m glad that I can serve you.” He puts his feet together and bows too low.

            Wonwoo waves his hand. “Please don’t. I’m not—I just want to be friends with you all.”

            Soonyoung stammers for a moment. “Well—it’s just—usually—” He takes a breath and puts his hands on his hips. “Of course, Wonwoo. Me too.”

            Wonwoo smiles. “Thank you.”

            Soonyoung almost bows again, but Wonwoo is glad to see that he keeps himself from doing it. “Okay. I’ll see you both later. Have fun.”

            Mingyu waves. “Thank you for finding these.”

            Soonyoung smiles and nods at him, flicks his eyes to Wonwoo, then turns and starts back down to the beach.

            Wonwoo watches after him for a brief moment, wondering what exactly it is he’s doing that seems to make everyone so surprised. Honestly, as much as he feels better, he still thinks he’s being awkward. Maybe that’s it. He’s only trying to be nice; he refuses to treat anyone like a servant, no matter how much he paid. Is that what usually happens here?

            He turns back to Mingyu. “Caves?”

            Mingyu nods. “Let’s go.”

 

A few minutes on the sort of path and Wonwoo asks, “Have you seen the caves before?”

            Mingyu shakes his head. “I haven’t.”

            Wonwoo finds that hard to believe, since Mingyu has been here for a while and the island is only—what did Jisoo say, two miles in radius? Not that he thinks Mingyu would lie; just that he would shift the truth to make Wonwoo feel better. “Really?” he questions.

            Mingyu looks over at him. “Really. I guess you’re probably thinking that’s not true but I promise I haven’t. Most people don’t want to do this kind of stuff with me.”

            Wonwoo looks into his pretty eyes. Oh. Right. He forgot that it’s day four and they still have only done what Wonwoo signed on to this thing for once. “Is that bad?”

            Mingyu shakes his head fast. “Of course not. I like doing fun things. And fun things are always more fun with someone.”

            Maybe Jisoo was right, then. Maybe Wonwoo is a bit of a relief for Mingyu. A relief from all the physical action and a chance to fully explore the island that he lives on. Sex really should be up to Mingyu anyway, not just the customer. Wonwoo feels a strange sense of pride for being able to give that relief. “That’s true.” He looks at the dwindling bunch of fruits in Mingyu’s hands. “So, can I try one of those now?”

            Mingyu is busy putting another one of the fruit segments into his mouth when Wonwoo asks. He stops walking, making Wonwoo stop too. He faces Wonwoo, looking down at him. Wonwoo reaches for the rest of the opened fruit in Mingyu’s fingers, but Mingyu moves his hand behind his back. What…?

            _Oh._ Wonwoo understands. He knows exactly what Mingyu wants him to do. What is it about this fruit? Maybe mangoes and lanzones are aphrodisiacs. Wonwoo would never know.

            He draws in a deep breath, thinks of protesting because he’s nervous, and then realizes that he actually _really_ wants to do it. He steps close to Mingyu and brings a hand to his face, pulling him gently into the kiss. He opens his mouth and Mingyu slips his tongue in, passing the fruit between their lips. Wonwoo accepts it, and closes their kiss before pulling back, letting go of Mingyu.

            As he holds back a serious blush, he thinks that the fruit is fine but really what tasted good was Mingyu. He liked the gentle feeling of Mingyu’s tongue slipping into his mouth, sliding softly against his. He wants to feel it again so badly. He stares into Mingyu’s eyes.

            “Not yet,” Mingyu nearly whispers, as if he read Wonwoo’s mind.

            Wonwoo swallows hard, watching Mingyu smile and bite his lip. “Mingyu.”

            Mingyu only shakes his head.

            Wonwoo sighs. He wants to kiss Mingyu badly— _really_ kiss him. But if Mingyu says no, it’s no. So Wonwoo decides to offer his hand instead, and Mingyu takes it with a smile as they walk the path again.

            And eventually Mingyu points ahead of them. “There! I see it.”

            Wonwoo squints and can just barely see the opening into a rocky wall in the mountain through the brush. “You have good eyesight,” he says.

            Mingyu pulls him. “Come on, Wonwoo, I want to see.”

 

It’s not a deep, winding cave like the kinds you see on TV that mountain climbers go into. Which Wonwoo is thankful for, since their light faded pretty quickly to a dim near-grey about a hundred meters in.

            “Wait,” Mingyu says, stopping in place, squeezing Wonwoo’s hand.

            Wonwoo sees it too—a strange sort of light coming from around a bend. It ripples blue on the rocky walls, enticing them forward. “I see it.”

            Mingyu stares with wide eyes. “Water.” His voice echoes around them.

            Wonwoo nods. “Let’s go see.”

            They go around the bend and come upon an open space with a high ceiling, like something out of a _Planet Earth_ episode. Small new stalactites are forming, dripping clear water onto the shiny, smooth rock floor. But the prettiest part is the multiple pools of water—perfectly transparent, perfectly clean, and a radiant blue that seems to light up the cavern they stand in, casting pretty shadows on Mingyu’s face as Wonwoo looks over at him.

            Mingyu awes at the place, gazing up and around before breaking his hold on Wonwoo’s hand and getting on his hands and knees by the biggest pool of water. “Oh my god.” He leans over, gazing down into the shallow pool. “It’s so pretty. I bet I could just stand above the water.” He dips his hand tentatively in, wiggling his fingers. “So clear. Clearer than the ocean. Wonwoo, come look.”

            Wonwoo is already by his side. He tests the water too, finding it’s a nice cool temperature. It feels so clean it’s almost nonexistent in comparison to the salt of the ocean. It’s like dipping his hand into thick air. “It’s beautiful.” He pushes his hand through the water, sending a rolling wave over to Mingyu, who giggles. And then Wonwoo notices where the light is coming from. Tiny blueish LEDs are spaced out along the edge of the pool, just under the water, giving it that alien glow. Wonwoo chuckles.

            “What?” Mingyu asks quietly, smiling over at him.

            Wonwoo just shakes his head. “Soonyoung knows what he’s doing, that’s all.”

            Mingyu tilts his head. “Mhm. I’m going to get in.”

            Wonwoo nods. “Of course you are.”

            Mingyu grins and stands up, shedding his shirt and kicking off his shoes and socks. “Coming too?”

            Wonwoo thinks, then decides he’d like to just watch for now. He’s wearing shorts anyway—he’ll just dip his feet in and watch Mingyu swim. He shrugs and starts taking off his shoes. “Maybe in a while.” He smiles and looks up to say something else, but he finds his mind draws a blank for words when he sees Mingyu facing away from him, wiggling his hips out of his jeans and letting them drop to the stone floor. Mingyu isn’t wearing any underwear. Wonwoo swallows hard.

            Mingyu glances over his shoulder and smiles coyly at Wonwoo. “Suit yourself,” he says, before turning and making another slick forward dive into the water.

            Wonwoo is too frozen to realize he’s been splashed, the front of his shirt dotted with water drops. He shakes his head and breaks out of whatever hypnosis he was in, and manages to get his legs over the edge of the pool, dipping his feet in and pulling off his shirt.

            And then he watches. Mingyu is lithe in the water, twisting his body and making pretty ripples that V out and break against the rock sides of the pool. He flips and he floats on his back and he makes laps. Countless times he lifts out of the water and shakes his hair back, brushing it with his hands, looking like an actual model. Wonwoo gazes at the water running down his neck and back, at the way his lashes clump together, at the way Mingyu blinks his eyes open and smiles at him.

            “What?” Mingyu says again.

            Wonwoo clears his throat. He was staring again. “Nothing. You’re—it’s very pretty.”

            Mingyu does his cute smile. “Thank you. You would like it.”

            Wonwoo smiles halfway and shrugs. “I like watching.”

            Mingyu lifts an eyebrow. “Interesting confession.”

            Wonwoo feels his neck get hot. “No, I—I mean…”

            Mingyu grins and rolls his eyes. “Just come in the water,” he says, waving Wonwoo over before floating over to the edge, pushing off the side, and twisting through the water again.

            Wonwoo bites his lip in embarrassment. “I don’t know. I feel like I’ll get it dirty.”

            Mingyu stops his swimming, turns to face Wonwoo, runs his fingers through his hair and tilts his head, and says, “Isn’t that the point?”

            Wonwoo knows now that he should probably be getting away from the edge of the pool as Mingyu slowly comes toward him, but he can’t seem to move his body. He’s too mesmerized by the muscles in Mingyu’s shoulders, by the droplets that hang on his temples and cheekbones. Mingyu reaches him, touching his legs with his fingertips. He slides his hands back around Wonwoo’s calves and tugs gently, looking up through wet lashes. “Should I pull you in or will you join me yourself?”

            Wonwoo stares down at him. He’s gotten plenty of good looks at Mingyu’s face by now, but he’s not sure that he’ll ever tire of it either. The shadowed lighting in the cave and the fact that Mingyu’s hair is pushed back from his forehead and wet brings a dark contrast to his skin and gives his cheekbones an even more chiseled look. Mingyu is a paradox, Wonwoo realizes, because Wonwoo isn’t sure if he’ll ever decide whether he likes Mingyu’s silly toothy smile or his godlike visuals better. Maybe he doesn’t have to decide. But right now Mingyu is insanely sexy, hovering between Wonwoo’s knees and playing his nails against his skin, and for some reason unknown to Wonwoo, the nerves have been stolen from his body.

            Oh yeah. He’ll join.

            Wonwoo brings a finger under Mingyu’s chin and tilts his face up. As Mingyu’s grip on his calves tightens just a little bit, Wonwoo thumbs at a droplet of water that’s teasing Mingyu’s lower lip. Mingyu lets his mouth open gently as Wonwoo drags his thumb sideways. When Wonwoo relieves pressure, watching Mingyu’s lip bounce back into place, he says low, “I suppose I could.”

            Mingyu smiles something wicked. He treads water as he pulls Wonwoo’s calves toward him and upward, placing Wonwoo’s heels against his shoulders. He grabs for the waistband of Wonwoo’s shorts. “You wouldn’t want these to get wet, would you?”

            Wonwoo lifts himself, pushing his hips up from where he’s sitting, allowing Mingyu to slide everything down and off his legs, tossing them behind Wonwoo with his own clothes.

            Wonwoo sits there, naked with his legs apart in front of Mingyu. Mingyu hovers for just another moment, dragging his eyes from between Wonwoo’s legs, up his torso to his face. The smile remains as he kicks his feet out and pushes back away from the edge of the pool. He drifts backward into the center of the pool, eyes locked with Wonwoo’s. When Wonwoo still doesn’t move, Mingyu puts his hands out and beckons. “Come to me, Wonwoo.”

            Wonwoo does. He slips into the water, feeling the chill on his spine before his skin adjusts to the temperature. He swims over to Mingyu and hovers in front of him. A piece of Mingyu’s hair hangs across his forehead, and Wonwoo reaches up and tucks it backward, brushing his fingers through Mingyu’s hair to get it to stay. Mingyu looks into his eyes while he does it. Wonwoo pushes Mingyu’s hair back one more time, then lets his palm move down and come to rest on Mingyu’s neck.

            Mingyu slowly brings his hands up, touching Wonwoo’s shoulders before sliding them down to rest his palms against Wonwoo’s chest. He says, so quietly, “Wonwoo.”

            Wonwoo closes the space between them, beginning an immediately wet and heavy kiss—what all their brief, teasing kisses have been leading up to since the first one. Mingyu moans into his mouth and digs his nails into Wonwoo’s chest as Wonwoo slides their tongues together, finally tasting what he wanted of Mingyu since back in the theater, since last night, since they were walking up here. Mingyu brings his hands back up to Wonwoo’s shoulders, then wraps his arms around Wonwoo’s neck. Without breaking the kiss, Wonwoo moves them, pushing Mingyu backward until his back is against the cave wall. Wonwoo finds a foothold where the ground slopes upward and uses it to keep them in place.

            Mingyu gasps when Wonwoo nips at his lip, tugging gently. Mingyu kisses Wonwoo harder and wraps his arms tighter around him; Wonwoo feels Mingyu’s nails against his back.

            Wonwoo dips his hands under the water. He holds Mingyu’s hip with his left and grabs for Mingyu’s thigh with his right, sliding his hand around the back and pulling upward. He slips his hand along Mingyu’s thigh, guiding it toward his hips. Mingyu does as Wonwoo doesn’t say and wraps his leg around him, bringing his other up right after.

            Wonwoo expects to have to hold Mingyu up, but in the water and with Mingyu pressed against the wall, it’s not as hard as he thought. He keeps his left hand in a grip on Mingyu’s waist, and brings his right up to thread through the back of Mingyu’s hair. He pulls gently, breaking their kiss and tilting Mingyu’s head back.

            Mingyu sighs out, “ _Wonwoo._ ”

            Wonwoo latches his lips under Mingyu’s jaw, sucking long enough to make Mingyu whine and scratch his back but not long enough to leave a lasting mark. He works his way down Mingyu’s neck and to his collarbones. He sucks and bites them, kneading his left thumb into the softness above Mingyu’s hipbone.

            Mingyu breathes, “Wonwoo. Come on.”

            Wonwoo hums against Mingyu’s chest. “Eager?” He knows Mingyu is—he can feel Mingyu’s hard arousal against his stomach. And it isn’t as if he’s not the same way.

            Mingyu unwraps his arms from Wonwoo’s back and grabs for his face instead. He pulls Wonwoo back up to him, kissing him hard on the mouth, then softer on his cheekbone and temple. He puts his lips against Wonwoo’s ear and says, “Aren’t you?” He sucks Wonwoo’s earlobe between his lips, grazing his teeth gently, and he can feel the shudder that runs through Wonwoo’s body. “Come on, Wonwoo. Fuck me.”

            Mingyu hisses in a breath when Wonwoo takes his cock in his hand. He lets it out in a heavy sigh. “Wonwoo…”

            The sound of his name from Mingyu’s lips right into his ear has Wonwoo’s stomach burning. He gives Mingyu a few strokes, until Mingyu leans his head back against the wall and closes his eyes. Wonwoo looks up into Mingyu’s face. “Will you be okay?”

            Mingyu nods. “I’m ready. Just do it.”

            Wonwoo doesn’t want to hurt Mingyu. Typically he wouldn’t trust an answer as quick as that, but…Mingyu probably knows what he’s talking about when it comes to this. Besides, Wonwoo’s never done this in the water before, but Mingyu—well, Wonwoo doesn’t really want to think about that. He shakes his head a little and pushes the thought away. He swallows hard and says, “Okay.”

            He grips the thick of Mingyu’s thighs in his hands and gets their hips close together. He lifts Mingyu, aligning, and then lowers him, thrusting upward.

            Mingyu gasps loudly and throws his head back, nearly knocking it against the stone. His right hand comes up above his head and claws at the cave wall, searching for purchase on the rocks. Wonwoo feels Mingyu’s left hand grip painfully onto his hair, and it only spurs him on. He thrusts deep, pushing into Mingyu until he can’t any further. Mingyu’s thighs are tight around his hips like they were on the beach, and Mingyu moans above him, eyes shut tight and mouth in a beautiful O. Wonwoo gazes up at him for a moment, admiring his jawline and his swollen lips before dipping his head back down, returning his mouth to Mingyu’s collarbones. He leaves bites and kisses, Mingyu’s hand pulling him close by the back of his hair. At one thrust, Mingyu does his whine, arches his back, and breathes heavily. “ _Wonwoo_. Oh god, Wonwoo…”

            Wonwoo shivers, perching a hand against the wall next to Mingyu’s body to hold himself up, barely able to stand the feeling and the searing heat of Mingyu in the chill of the water, the shocks that shoot through him whenever Mingyu says his name in a lower or higher pitch, a whine or a sigh or a groan or a whisper. Wonwoo does his best to do whatever he did again.

            Mingyu shouts. “ _Ah_ —Wonwoo. More. Again. Again.”

            Wonwoo works hard, positioning his hips to try and make the same thrust over and over again, using his hand on Mingyu between them. He’s very close to coming himself, and the sounds spilling from Mingyu’s lungs and echoing about the cave certainly don’t help. Mingyu’s thighs are trembling around his hips, and his knuckles are white in their death grip on the wall behind him. Mingyu may or may not be pulling the hair out of the back of Wonwoo’s head, too. Wonwoo couldn’t care less.

            Mingyu’s eyes suddenly shoot open and his breath catches in his throat before his features contort in what looks like pain but Wonwoo knows is pure pleasure. Mingyu releases a long moan, heels digging into the backs of Wonwoo’s thighs, chest heaving with his breaths. Wonwoo pushes Mingyu through his orgasm, thrusting a little slower but still as deep, stroking him to completion.

            He has half a second to stupidly think that cleanup will be quite easy today before Mingyu is grabbing his face again and kissing him deeply. He puts his forehead against Wonwoo’s and says, “Come.”

            Wonwoo is so close. His breaths come out ragged through his teeth as he clenches his jaw. They whine a little through his dry throat. “Mingyu.”

            “Come, Wonwoo. Come inside me again. I want to feel it.” He kisses Wonwoo, so slowly, holding his face gently in his palms.

            Wonwoo’s hips stutter. Mingyu breathes in his moans, their lips parted and brushing together as Wonwoo finishes, holding tightly to Mingyu’s waist through his final thrusts. He comes down from his high and breathes, face tilted upward and held between Mingyu’s hands.

            Mingyu kisses him lightly around his mouth, on his lips, gently nipping once in a while. It takes Wonwoo a long time to realize he still has his eyes closed, he’s still holding Mingyu against him and against the wall, and he’s still inside Mingyu. He opens his eyes and sees Mingyu there, colored red high up on his cheeks, lips swollen and shining, looking into his eyes.

            Wonwoo says, not much more than a breath, “Your back.”

            Mingyu shakes his head and whispers, “I’m more than fine.”

            Wonwoo can’t help the thump of his heart. He knows a lot of it is from exertion, but he also knows that another good part of it is because… _Mingyu_. Mingyu, wrapped around him and holding his face and kissing him. The sounds of Mingyu’s moans still ring in Wonwoo’s ears. He thinks he’ll never forget them.

            “I want to look,” he says.

            Mingyu stares at him before nodding. “All right.”

            Mingyu takes his legs away from Wonwoo’s hips, and Wonwoo slips out of him. He turns Mingyu by the waist until he’s facing the wall and examines his back, gently running his fingertips along Mingyu’s golden skin. He doesn’t see any particular marks besides a general redness that will fade in a few minutes. Good. Thank god he didn’t hurt Mingyu. Still, he doesn’t take his hands away.

            Mingyu says, “I’m okay. You picked a smooth spot.”

            Wonwoo leans a little closer to him, speaking hushed. “Are you sure?” He flattens his hands, running his palms slowly up and down Mingyu’s back in the water. “This doesn’t hurt?”

            Mingyu sighs and closes his eyes. If Wonwoo isn’t mistaken, Mingyu arches gently into his touch. “No,” Mingyu breathes. “It feels…”

            Wonwoo noses at Mingyu’s hair. He whispers against the back of his neck, “Good.” He brushes his lips against Mingyu’s skin before kissing him warmly.

            Mingyu sighs again and turns his head a little. “Wonwoo.”

            Wonwoo stops. He didn’t even realize. He was so caught up in it all that he just… He breaks out of his space and moves away from Mingyu’s back. “Oh. I—right. Sorry. I’m sorry.”

            “No. It’s okay.” Mingyu turns around. Wonwoo gives him a questioning, almost hopeful look, eyebrows up in the middle. “Really,” Mingyu says, barely above a whisper. “It’s fine. That’s…what I’m here for.”

            Right. Of course it wasn’t that Mingyu liked it. Of course. Couldn’t possibly be. Wonwoo needs to stop believing things that aren’t real.

            Wonwoo nods. “Okay.”

            Mingyu looks like he’s going to say more, but then he just nods back and looks down at the water.

            Wonwoo feels like he ruined it. Why is it that he can do everything right to produce amazing sex but the moment it’s over mess everything up by saying or doing something stupid and inappropriate? Why can’t he just get it right all the time?

            He sighs heavily and pushes his bangs sideways from his eyes. He almost apologizes again, then thinks better of it. Instead, he reaches through the water and takes Mingyu’s hand, pulling him back to the edge of the pool. “How are we going to dry off?”

            Mingyu follows after him, laughing quietly. Wonwoo has a quick second to think how easily Mingyu’s moods change. Mingyu’s youth is laced with immaturity. He pushes that thought away too. “I didn’t think of that,” Mingyu says.

            Wonwoo stops at the edge and turns, pulling Mingyu over. “You first.”

            Mingyu smirks. “Why? So you can look at my ass while I get out?”

            Wonwoo imagines it briefly—seeing the muscles in Mingyu’s arms flex as he pushes up out of the water; seeing the droplets cascade down his golden back; seeing white dripping between his legs. Wonwoo almost chokes. “Oh no—I…um…”

            Mingyu just shakes his head, smiling. “If that’s what you want, Wonwoo.”

            Wonwoo bites his lip. He’s not sure that he doesn’t want it. No, he’s sure that he does. He’d never say it out loud.

            Mingyu smirks at him again before turning to the edge and hoisting himself up. Wonwoo watches, seeing everything he thought, down to the drops travelling down Mingyu’s long legs and coloring the stone a translucent, disappearing white. He has a strong urge to reach up and let his hand slide along Mingyu’s wet skin as he climbs out, but he holds himself back.

            Mingyu stands up, completely confident with his naked body, and looks down at Wonwoo. “Your turn.” He waves him up.

            Wonwoo laughs weirdly. “Don’t expect anything like that.”

            Mingyu smiles and drops his eyes. “You think I’m sexy?”

            Wonwoo gazes up at him. Is that a real question or is Mingyu just getting the compliment? He thinks it might be a little of both. He says, “Undeniably.”

            Now Mingyu closes in on himself shyly, holding his arms in front of his body. His cheeks go a pretty shade of pink. “Oh.”

            Wonwoo goes to the edge and pushes up without grace, having to put one knee on the ground to sort of crawl his way out. When he stands up, brushing his hands, Mingyu is grinning at him. Wonwoo says, “Go on. Tell me how terrible that was.”

            Mingyu says, “You’re cute.”

            Wonwoo makes a face. “I can imagine just how cute that must have been.”

            Mingyu does his giggle, tucking his hands up to his chest. “I like how your nose does that thing when you smile.”

            Wonwoo can’t help just that kind of smile that spreads over his lips. “I like how your whole face does that thing.”

            Mingyu just laughs and looks down, possibly even a little embarrassed.

            Wonwoo smiles at him, letting his eyes travel over Mingyu’s features. “Guess what, Mingyu?” he says.

            Mingyu looks up and tilts his head like a bird. “What?”

            Wonwoo grins. “You wore jeans today.”

            Mingyu’s brow furrows, and then his eyes go wide. “Oh, fuck.”

            Wonwoo laughs out loud. He bends down to grab his shorts and underwear and sings, “Mingyu has to put on jeans.”

            Mingyu smacks him. “You know how hard it is to put on skinny jeans when your legs are wet?”

            Wonwoo slips his clothes on fairly easily. “Ah, you can do it.”

            Mingyu picks up his jeans and scowls at him. “You’re not allowed to watch since you teased me.”

            Wonwoo shrugs. “Hey, at least you didn’t wear any underwear. That’s a step you don’t have to—”

            He laughs as Mingyu hits him with his pants.


	7. Like This

“I didn’t know you wore glasses,” Mingyu says, gazing over at Wonwoo from the sofa in the common area.

            Wonwoo blushes as he walks out from his hallway in his night clothes. The rest of staff has already gone, leaving them alone for the night again. Wonwoo isn’t sure whether he feels more comfortable when everyone is here with him and Mingyu or when it’s just the two of them alone. Certainly when they arrive home from their hike and Hansol glides by him through the house whispering, “You look _completely_ fucked out,” it doesn’t help raise Wonwoo’s comfort level very much. (Punching Hansol’s arm did help a little bit though. Not that Hansol didn’t just laugh and move along.) But being alone with Mingyu still makes him a little nervous too. Something about being alone in the house in the dark with Mingyu is different from walking a path with him or swimming over a reef with him. Probably because house plus dark plus two people who are supposed to be fucking is supposed to equal fucking. Maybe Wonwoo will just have to come to terms with the fact that no matter how comfortable he gets with the people here and Mingyu and the house and all, he’ll just never be a comfortable guy.

            Like right now. He shifts his glasses on his nose and tries to laugh his embarrassment away. “Yeah. Remember when I said you had good eyesight earlier? That’s because I really don’t.”

            Mingyu smiles as Wonwoo comes into the common area. “You usually wear contacts then?”

            Wonwoo shrugs. “Usually. Sometimes glasses are just easier. And, you know, night.” He stands there looking down at Mingyu.

            Mingyu just smiles and nods. “Well, I think they suit you. Most people can’t do gold, I don’t think. But you look good.”

            Wonwoo smiles nervously. “Thank you.”

            “Mhm.” Mingyu pats the open space on the sofa.

            Wonwoo joins him, sitting down and feeling a tightness all through his shoulders. “Ugh. My neck is stiff.”

            “Me too,” Mingyu says, pouting his lip out and rubbing his neck, facing Wonwoo. “We shouldn’t have hiked so long.”

            Wonwoo laughs a little. “But I enjoyed it.” _All_ of it.

            Mingyu smiles shyly. “Me too.” He rolls his shoulders back, tilting his head. “Mmm…”

            “It’s not from the wall, is it?” Wonwoo asks.

            Mingyu chews his lip and shakes his head. “I don’t think so. Just tired muscles.”

            Wonwoo watches him roll his neck for a moment, looking at the way his veins show and his Adam’s apple moves. He thinks about how he got to kiss that neck earlier, how he could feel Mingyu’s heavy pulse beneath his lips at certain moments, how he could feel the vibrations when Mingyu moaned his name. Wonwoo shakes his head, pulling himself out of the memory before Mingyu opens his eyes and sees the thoughts on his face. Instead he says, without even thinking, “Should I give you a massage?”

            Mingyu’s eyes open, widening. “Oh, yes please.” Right away he pulls his legs up on the couch and sits crisscross with his back facing Wonwoo.

            Wonwoo tentatively brings his hands up and puts them on Mingyu’s sharp shoulders. He squeezes carefully, not exactly sure where is just the right spot. Has he given a massage before? Why did he offer when he doesn’t know what he’s doing? He squeezes again.

            Mingyu giggles and tucks his shoulder up. “Wonwoo, that tickles.”

            “Sorry.” He moves his hands a little away from Mingyu’s neck, trying again. “Now that I think of it, I’m not sure I’ve ever done this before.”

            Mingyu laughs. “I can tell.”

            Wonwoo blushes. “That obvious?”

            Mingyu leans forward and Wonwoo lets his hands drop. Mingyu turns around to see Wonwoo’s almost sad expression. He smiles softly. “Come here. Let me.”

            Wonwoo sighs and turns around, pulling his legs up now. He feels Mingyu come close to him, his presence heavy behind his back. Mingyu says, low, seemingly right by Wonwoo’s ear, “Like this.”

            And then Mingyu’s hands are sliding up his back, heels pressing in. Wonwoo arches a little, eyes closing as Mingyu’s hands reach his shoulders and squeeze in just that right spot Wonwoo couldn’t seem to find. Wonwoo’s muscles relax, and his body relaxes with them. He says, “Oh…”

            Mingyu smiles and continues his movements. “Good, right?”

            Wonwoo can only nod. “Yes.” He almost gasps as Mingyu’s fingers slide a little up the back of his neck, pressing in before going back to his shoulders, thumbs pushing tiny circles and kneading out the fatigue. “Very.”

            “Do you know twenty questions?” Mingyu asks quietly.

            Wonwoo nods again. “Mhm.”

            Mingyu says, “I’m thinking of…well, I won’t say. Guess.”

            Wonwoo can hardly concentrate with Mingyu’s hands kneading away all his thoughts. He takes a deep breath and tries to think. “Um…is it a person?”

            “No.” He drags his knuckles along the sides of Wonwoo’s spine, making him open his mouth a little.

            Wonwoo swallows. “Is-is it a thing?”

            “Sort of.”

            Wonwoo sighs heavily. “Is it alive?”

            “Yes.”

            Wonwoo perks up at getting a yes and Mingyu’s hands go a little easier on him. “Is it an animal?”

            Mingyu smiles and massages gently now. “Yes. That’s four.”

            Wonwoo opens his eyes and looks over his shoulder at Mingyu. “Is it a cat?”

            Mingyu giggles and lowers his hands. “That’s very specific. No.”

            Wonwoo turns around to face Mingyu again. Their knees touch. “Is it a dog?”

            Mingyu grins. “Try again.”

            Wonwoo looks down and hums. “Is it…does it live in a house?”

            Mingyu gives him an approving look. “Good. No it doesn’t.”

            Wonwoo bites his lip and taps his fingers on the couch. “Mmm…I don’t know.”

            “Guess.”

            “Does it live on a farm?”

            Mingyu shakes his head.

            Wonwoo leans back. “No? Is it a wild animal?”

            Mingyu tilts his head. “I guess you would say that.”

            “Like, safari kind of wild?”

            “Nope.”

            Wonwoo frowns and looks at his feet. But then, like a light, it hits him. He smiles and looks up at Mingyu. “Does it live in the water?”

            Mingyu giggles so quietly. “Yes.”

            Wonwoo beams. “A starfish!”

            Mingyu lifts one eyebrow. “What kind?”

            The smiles drops from Wonwoo’s face. Oh no. He should remember. “Blue?”

            Mingyu tisks. “The name.”

            Wonwoo puts his hands to the sides of his head. “ _Ughh._ Um…it starts with an L.”

            Mingyu laughs and pushes his shoulder. “Ah, close enough. Linckia. Blue linckia.”

            Wonwoo smiles big. “What’s my prize?”

            Mingyu clicks his tongue. “Don’t be greedy. You just got a massage.”

            “Oh yeah.” Wonwoo waves Mingyu around. “Let me try again.” Mingyu gives him a look. “Come on, let me try. I know how it feels now. And it’s your turn to guess.”

            Mingyu turns reluctantly around. Wonwoo places his hands gently on Mingyu’s shoulders again, turning his wrists down a little to access more muscle and less bone. He kneads gently with Mingyu’s motions, and Mingyu makes a soft noise. “Oh. Better,” Mingyu says.

            Wonwoo smiles and keeps going. “Good. Okay. Start guessing. This one’s hard.”

            “Okay. Is it a person?”

            “No.”

            “An animal?”

            “No.”

            “A thing?”

            “Yes.”

            “Of course. Down a little.”

            “Hm?” Wonwoo shakes his head. “Oh. Okay.” He moves his thumbs down a centimeter lower. “Here?”

            Mingyu sighs contently. “Yes. Thank you. A thing in a house?”

            Wonwoo thinks. “If you wanted.”

            “Hm. A thing outside?”

            “If you wanted.”

            “What.”

            Wonwoo laughs. “Keep guessing.”

            Mingyu says as a joke, “A thing on the moon?”

            Wonwoo shrugs. “If you wanted.”

            Mingyu throws a look over his shoulder. “Wonwoo.”

            “Mingyu. Guess. It’s hard.”

            Mingyu huffs and turns forward. “How many have I used?”

            “Just six.”

            “Oh. Is it…a tool?”

            Wonwoo thinks again. “You could say that under certain circumstances.”

            Mingyu turns halfway. “Wonwoo!”

            Wonwoo laughs quietly, letting his hands slide gently down and off Mingyu’s back. He sighs and looks at the cushions. “Um…”

            Mingyu turns fully to face him. “What is it? Did I upset you?”

            Wonwoo smiles and shakes his head. “No, of course not.”

            “Then what’s wrong?”

            “Nothing. I just…you’ll never guess.”

            Mingyu stares into his eyes. “Then tell me.”

            Wonwoo bites his cheek. “A wish.”

            Mingyu blinks at him. “You mean like…”

            “I want to use my second wish.”

            Suddenly their voices have become soft. “Oh,” Mingyu says. “Okay. Sure. What…what do you want to wish for?”

            Wonwoo sighs and looks sideways. He’s been thinking about this wish since they got back earlier. He almost mentioned it during dinner, but he wasn’t sure yet. Hell, he’s not even sure now. But he does know that he wants it. He might as well just ask. Mingyu has every right to say no. He takes a breath and says, “I want you to sleep with me tonight, Mingyu.”

            Mingyu lifts an eyebrow again. “You don’t have to wish for that, Wonwoo.”

            Wonwoo looks down and shakes his head. “No, I mean, like…I want you to stay in my bed. Sleep.”

            Mingyu stares at him. “Oh.” Wonwoo doesn’t think Mingyu realizes it when he sucks in his lower lip then lets it slip slowly back out, glistening. Wonwoo can’t help but watch. “Well…” Mingyu says, then says nothing more.

            “You can say no, Mingyu. I’m not going to force anything.”

            But Mingyu looks directly at him and nods. “If that is your wish.”

            Wonwoo tries to gauge if Mingyu is doing it because he thinks he has to or not. He can’t really tell from Mingyu’s face. He’ll just trust Mingyu then. “That is my wish.”

            Mingyu nods again slowly, keeping his eyes locked with Wonwoo’s. “Okay. I will.”

            They sit there for a while, just looking at each other, around the room, at their own hands. Wonwoo says, “I can’t think of another thing for you to guess.”

            Mingyu nods. “Me either.”

            Wonwoo sighs and pulls his knees to his chest. “Is it early?”

            Mingyu looks around. “Mmm…maybe eight. That’s pretty early.”

            “Right.” He bites his lip and looks at his knees.

            “But I am tired.”

            Wonwoo looks back up. Mingyu has sort of a consoling look on his face. Or maybe a cautious look on his face. Or maybe something Wonwoo doesn’t even recognize. “Oh. Me too.”

            “Should we get ready for bed?” Mingyu asks.

            Wonwoo draws in a deep, silent breath. “If you’d like.”

            Mingyu smiles a little. “Well, I know you would.”

           

Wonwoo dries his face off after washing. He tugs his bangs back into place, and then covers his own eyes from himself in the mirror.

            What did he even ask for? Will he even sleep at all now that Mingyu— _Mingyu—_ is going to be sleeping beside him? What if Mingyu doesn’t sleep well either? Did he just ruin their night’s rest? What if he kicks Mingyu? What if he talks in his sleep, or Mingyu does? What if Mingyu sleeps naked?

            Wonwoo knocks his knuckles against his forehead—small punishment for being such a hopeless idiot. He can’t believe Mingyu actually said yes. Although, he supposes he might not be the first person to ask for this. Is he the first person Mingyu actually agreed to?

            _Stop_.

            He rubs his cheek and looks at himself. He considers splashing more cold water on his face to try and hide what seems to be a perpetual blush on his cheeks since he arrived at this island, when—

            “Wonwoo?”

            Wonwoo quickly straightens his shirt and turns the light off to leave his bathroom. He goes out into his bedroom to see Mingyu standing in his doorway, feet together, hands together, dressed in a loose navy t-shirt and just boxer briefs. Mingyu locks eyes with him momentarily and then blushes and looks down.

            “Since it’s hot now I usually sleep in this or—um…is that okay?”

            Wonwoo takes another deep breath to get his heart to calm down. “Whatever you like, Mingyu,” he says.

            Mingyu nods. “Okay. Can I ask you something?”

            Wonwoo’s heart is not calm—it skips a beat. Is Mingyu changing his mind? “Okay,” Wonwoo says.

            “Um…do you sleep on the left side because I usually do too and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Mingyu looks worried, like he’ll upset Wonwoo by picking the wrong side of the bed.

            First of all, thank god. Wonwoo doesn’t know what he was expecting but an innocent question like that wasn’t it. Second of all, Wonwoo couldn’t care less. If Mingyu wants the left side, he gets the left side. If he wants the right side, he gets it. If he wants to sleep upside down he can. Wonwoo will let Mingyu do whatever he wants. But it doesn’t actually matter, because it worked out anyway. “No,” Wonwoo says, smiling a little. “I sleep on the right.”

            Mingyu sighs heavily and seems to relax. “Thank goodness.”

            Wonwoo gathers courage and says, “We fit well, right?”

            Mingyu looks like he remembers saying that during their first dinner, on an entirely different subject. He smiles. “Right.” He starts to walk over to the bed.

            Wonwoo turns the light off and pulls the covers back for both of them. He waits for Mingyu to settle on his back before climbing in and propping on his elbow, facing Mingyu. “I don’t know if I should say thank you or…”

            Mingyu looks up at him, balling the covers by his chin. He shakes his head. “You don’t have to.”

            “All right.” Wonwoo has a weird tingly feeling along his legs. He bets that if he moved them forward or opened the covers and looked he would find that they’re very close to touching Mingyu’s. He tries to keep his body still.

            Mingyu stares over at him in the dark, breathing quietly. Eventually he says, “Good night, Wonwoo.”

            Wonwoo leans over and kisses Mingyu chastely on the mouth. As he does it, he realizes what he did, and a shock of disbelief in himself goes through his body. He tries to tell himself that Mingyu said this was okay, but it still wracks Wonwoo’s nerves to think that he can kiss Mingyu any time he wants. So he kisses Mingyu chastely, and then he whispers, “Good night, Mingyu.” He doesn’t lean back.

            Mingyu brings his hand out and touches Wonwoo’s arm just barely with his fingertips. They press their lips together again, once, testing to see if it’s going to be more.

            It is. They push together at the same time, and the kiss becomes something a lot more. It’s slow, deep, and passionate. Their breaths flow warm between them; their tongues slide so gently together. Wonwoo takes Mingyu’s face in his palm; Mingyu puts his hand on Wonwoo’s chest and doesn’t push away. They taste each other and breathe each other. A long time passes with them locked together before they have to come up for air, breathing steadily against each other’s lips.

            Mingyu whispers, “Your heart is beating so fast.”

            Wonwoo glances down at Mingyu’s palm on his chest, brushing his nose accidentally with Mingyu’s. Yes, his heart is beating very quickly. It always does when he’s with Mingyu like this.

            Like this?

            No. This is different. They haven’t kissed like that before. They haven’t lain together in bed before. There’s something very non-sexual about what they’re doing right now. Something that’s simply affection, and fondness for each other.

            Wonwoo tries so hard not to think too much into it.

            “Yes,” he says.

            Mingyu smiles. “Are you nervous?”

            Wonwoo shakes his head. “No.” He brushes his thumb along Mingyu’s cheekbone.

            Mingyu’s eyes flutter closed and he sighs softly. “Wonwoo…”

            Wonwoo takes his hand away. “Good night?”

            Mingyu nods and removes his hand from Wonwoo’s heart. “Good night.” He rolls over and settles in.

            Wonwoo stays awake, and he thinks too much into it.

            Is this really happening? As he looks at Mingyu’s back in front of him, he finds with not much surprise at this point that he wants to trace Mingyu’s outline with his fingertips, wants to kiss Mingyu everywhere he can get his lips. Why do these feelings come so easily to him with Mingyu after years of not being able to have a relationship? Is it because deep down he knows this isn’t real? Or is it because deep down he wishes it was?

            He knows he’s developing feelings for Mingyu. He knows he’s letting his heart go too fast with this. But what he doesn’t know is how Mingyu feels about _him_. Does Mingyu feel anything at all? Wonwoo thinks maybe he does, but maybe Mingyu is just an absolute sweetheart, which Wonwoo knows is true. But Wonwoo wants it to be more.

            Jesus. He’ll admit it. He wants it to be more. Four simple days with someone and he already knows he wants something more than this superficial service-based, and what was supposed to be but he no longer thinks is a sex-based relationship.

            But what about Mingyu?

            Wonwoo doubts he’s the first person to come here and think they’ve started to feel for Mingyu. Mingyu’s probably had countless people confess to him and he’s just had to say, _Well you know this_ is _a service._ Wonwoo would die if that happened to him. As many times as he’s been thoroughly rejected, he still hates it. But how can he just push away what he’s feeling for Mingyu now?

            But…are there even other options?

            He thinks about that. In fact, he thinks there are a few really shitty choices. Option one: push the feelings away. The least viable option, since Wonwoo is an unfortunately deep romantic, which he knows is probably one of the reasons he can’t hold down a partner. He knows he can be too overwhelming sometimes. Christ, he asked Mingyu to stay in his bed after only _four days_ of knowing each other. Is Mingyu uncomfortable right now? He didn’t seem like it before, when he was kissing Wonwoo. He doesn’t seem like it now, lying there peacefully, probably halfway into deep sleep already.

            Wonwoo notices his hand reaching of its own volition out for Mingyu’s back and he drags it away.

            He sighs.

            Option two: let Mingyu know. Which he thinks is also a terrible idea because of that one little word that gives Mingyu every ounce of power— _no_. Wonwoo has truly no idea if Mingyu has feelings in return for him or not. This could all still be an act. Mingyu could still just be, in a really crass sense of the situation, following protocol. Is Wonwoo even allowed to develop feelings? There’s probably something in the rules that says he has to remain emotionless toward Mingyu. Yeah. As if anyone could possibly do that.

            Well…then option three: stew in his own feelings until hopefully they go away on their own after he’s gone. Right. That sounds like a wonderful time. That sounds like lots of depression and—

            “Your thinking is _so loud_ ,” Mingyu whispers.

            Wonwoo startles. He sighs and says, “Oh. I thought you were sleeping.”

            “Your tension is keeping me awake.” He rolls onto his back and looks up at Wonwoo.

            Wonwoo blushes in the dark. “I’m sorry.”

            Mingyu smiles softly. “Just stop thinking for tonight.”

            If Wonwoo could put his thoughts on hold at his will, he’d be a much happier person. But he is happy now, here with Mingyu. So even if it’s a lie, he nods and says, “Okay.”

            “And lying down might help.”

            Wonwoo realizes he’s still propped on his elbow from when he was kissing Mingyu, gazing at Mingyu’s body. He finally goes all the way onto his side, doing his best to settle into the sheets.

            Mingyu yawns cutely, eyes squeezing shut. He tucks his hands up by his chin and whispers, “Sleep well.”

            Wonwoo looks at him for a while, then says, “You too, Mingyu.”


	8. Great Expectations

Wonwoo feels himself gradually lifting out of sleep before he opens his eyes. His body feels very well rested, light and fully relaxed—even his shoulders. Did he wake up at all during the night? He doesn’t think so. He couldn’t have been more wrong about losing sleep with Mingyu next to him. Sure, it took him at least another half hour to stop thinking and finally go down, but once he was under it was the most peaceful sleep he thinks he’s had in a very long time. He might even dare to say that sleeping next to Mingyu was actually _comfortable_.

            He blinks open his eyes and finds himself facing the wall. He smiles a little at the thought of seeing Mingyu when he turns over—worries over being unsure about his feelings for Mingyu gone for at least this nice morning—stretches his legs down carefully, and yawns as he rolls onto his back and looks to his left.

            Mingyu isn’t there.

            The worries are back.

            Wonwoo’s heart drops. Mingyu left in the middle of the night. Mingyu didn’t want any of this. Mingyu only said yes because he felt like he had to. Mingyu kissed Wonwoo only to appease him and waited for him to be in deep sleep before getting quietly out of the bed to escape the situation with Wonwoo. Mingyu didn’t want this. Mingyu doesn’t want him.

            Wonwoo bites down on the tip of his tongue. What was he thinking? _This isn’t real_. This island is a fantasy—a place for him to play out a part of his life that doesn’t exist. He can’t expect for Mingyu to do these unnecessary things with him. Mingyu doesn’t get paid to lie next to customers. Mingyu doesn’t—

            Wonwoo’s thoughts seem to freeze. He pushes up onto his elbow and plucks the piece of paper that he only just noticed off of Mingyu’s pillow. He sits up quickly and grabs his glasses from the nightstand, adjusting them and reading the note.

 

_You’re a heavy sleeper. Who are you dreaming of? :)_

Wonwoo closes his eyes and sighs. Christ. His heart could have shriveled and died before he found this. This is a good sign right? Under certain terms. Great, because it means that Mingyu probably did stay until morning. Terrible, because it means that Wonwoo still doesn’t know what to do with his feelings. But…does this note, the coy question and the smiley face mean that Mingyu—

            “No,” he says out loud. He closes the note, holding it tightly between his fingers, and looks at the wall. He cannot let himself get carried away with thoughts like that. This note means that Mingyu is a nice person—that’s all. Wonwoo can’t read Mingyu’s mind from these nine words. He needs to stop expecting things.

            Mingyu is up already, then. What time is it? He leans to the table and presses the home button on his phone. Just past nine-thirty. He blinks at the time. He never _ever_ sleeps this late—his body naturally wakes him up once or twice in the middle of the night and then again at six or seven. Was he really _that_ tired from yesterday? And where’s Chan? For that matter, where’s Mingyu?

            Wonwoo gets out of bed and changes into jeans and a white button-up, cuffing the sleeves at the elbows, tucking the note from Mingyu in his pocket. He goes to the mirror and straightens out his hair, wishing he’d brought his usual products with him, but this will have to do. He shakes his head at himself and goes out into the common area.

            Chan and Minghao appear to be waiting for him.

            “Oh. Wonwoo,” Chan says with what seems to be a sigh of relief. “You’re up.”

            Wonwoo gives a kind smile. “You didn’t wake me.”

            Chan puts his feet together uncomfortably. “Right. Um—Mingyu asked me not to. He said you were sleeping well. I was getting worried and I was about to come in anyway and—”

            “It’s all right, Chan. I actually haven’t slept that late since I can remember.” He waves it off.

            Chan almost bows, but holds it back. “Okay. Sorry.”

            Wonwoo just shakes his head at him. He turns to Minghao and says, “And I’m sorry if I’m making you late.”

            Minghao just smiles. “It’s okay. We’re all just waiting for breakfast to be ready.”

            Wonwoo is about to ask about that when Jeonghan steps quietly from Mingyu’s hallway, tucking his bangs behind his ear. “Good morning,” Wonwoo says.

            Jeonghan looks over and bows.

            Wonwoo wants to say that bowing _really_ isn’t necessary, but he doesn’t think that’ll work with Jeonghan. But he likes him. It’s like the people here in the house represent different parts of him—Chan, the nervous type; Jeonghan, the quiet type; Seokmin and Minghao, the hardworking types; even Junhui, the skeptic. If there were just one person in this house that didn’t match with any part of Wonwoo it would definitely be—

            “Jesus, _finally_ ,” Hansol says, sliding open the glass door to the porch area and coming inside. “I thought you were dead. Maybe you worked a little too hard yesterday?” He does his dumb smirk and comes over to them. Wonwoo opens his mouth but Hansol says, “That’s rhetorical. Funny story—I went to get Mingyu up early this morning and found he wasn’t in his bed. But I knew he hadn’t woken up yet, right? Cause I’ve been here since like seven with Chan.”

            Chan gives Hansol a look like the last thing he wants is to be dragged into this.

            Hansol grins. “So I come back out here and guess what? There’s Mingyu, walking out of _your_ room, Wonwoo. So instead, answer this—you guys spend the night together?”

            Minghao slips quietly away from them to go to Wonwoo’s room. Wonwoo envies him a little, trapped here under Hansol’s gaze.

            “That—that’s none of your business!” Chan says.

            Hansol lifts an eyebrow at him and is about to say something when Wonwoo stops him.

            “He’s right, Hansol,” Wonwoo says. Hansol shuts his mouth and looks back at him with wider eyes. Wonwoo half smiles. Good. Maybe for once Wonwoo can put his new best friend in his place. “It _isn’t_ your business.”

            Hansol blinks a few times then lowers his eyes. “Of course. Wonwoo, I’m s—”

            “But we did,” Wonwoo says.

            Chan startles and awes at Wonwoo.

            Hansol looks back up and grins, shame gone right out the door. “Ha! I mean, it’s not like it wasn’t obvious anyway but I knew it.”

            “Of course you did.” Wonwoo gives a conceding nod.

            Hansol grins and claps him on the shoulder. “Well, good on you.”

            Is it? Does that mean this is a rare occurrence? Does that mean Mingyu stayed with him when he usually wouldn’t with someone else? “Um…is this the first time he’s done that?”

            “Hyung,” Chan says, eyeing Hansol.

            Hansol chuckles, patting Wonwoo again before taking hold of the sleeve of Chan’s shirt. “That’s none of your business,” he says, and winks at Wonwoo before starting to pull Chan towards the front door.

            Wonwoo sighs and thinks of protesting but decides against it. “Where’s Seokmin and Junhui?”

            “Everyone’s outside, hyung!” Chan calls.

            “Breakfast is all together today,” Hansol says, pushing Chan through the door and turning to face Wonwoo. “A shipment came in today and we’ve been spending the morning bringing stuff in here and over to staff house. Mingyu’s still out getting the last of it with Seungcheol. Chefs are carving like a hundred kilos of fruit and Jisoo’s got bellinis and mimosas and stuff going so hurry it along.” He grins and nods and shuts the door.

            Wonwoo looks around and realizes he’s now essentially alone in the common. So he starts for the door, rubbing at the note in his pocket.

            He’s greeted by everyone when he steps outside. Seungkwan and Soonyoung are sitting on one of the wicker couches, Seungkwan casually buried in a book; Seokmin and Junhui are behind the bar tending to some really beautiful art that’s actually made out of melons and various tropical fruits; Hansol is already hounding Jisoo for a drink while Jisoo waves him away; Chan finds a seat near Soonyoung and starts to talk; and Wonwoo supposes Minghao and Jeonghan will be out soon. That only leaves Jihoon, Seungcheol, and Mingyu.

            He waves and says hello and good morning. “Hi, everyone.”

            “You’re finally up,” Soonyoung says. “You’re usually a dawn person, no?”

            Wonwoo smiles and nods. “Usually. I don’t know what it was that made me sleep so well.”

            Seungkwan looks up with his eyes from his book, then continues reading.

            Wonwoo clears his throat. “I’m sorry if I kept anyone waiting.”

            “Of course not,” Jisoo says. “Except maybe Hansol. _Go away_ ,” he says in English, brushing Hansol’s hands off the bar. Wonwoo remembers that Hansol is from New York; Jisoo must know some English too. He’ll have to ask about that. Either way, Hansol stays put in his stool despite the command.

            “You are in fact the guest,” Seokmin says, leaning close to half of a honeydew that’s quickly turning into a rose. “We time around you. Is breakfast with everyone all right? We thought we’d all talk together this morning.”

            Wonwoo nods. “Of course. I—I think—are we friends? Is that allowed?”

            Motion seems to halt entirely for a fraction of a second. Seungkwan looks up from his book again. Chan and Soonyoung stop their conversation and look at him. Junhui holds the mango he picked up in mid air, and Seokmin makes a wrong cut on his honeydew and doesn’t seem to notice. Wonwoo shifts on his feet, swallowing.

            Jisoo breaks the silence by shaking a drink. Hansol turns around on his stool and gives him a look like _Seriously?_

“Of course it is,” Soonyoung says, laughing a little, looking sideways at Seungkwan.

            “I thought we already were friends, hyung,” Chan says, then realizes he spoke it aloud and blushes.

            “There’s no rule against…” Jisoo starts to say, then trails off, unsure where he was going.

            “Treating you all as equals?” Wonwoo says. How many times does he have to think it? How many times does he have to get these looks from the staff here like he’s an alien? Was there some clause in the contract that he missed that said he had to treat the staff as staff, and that he’s now breaking, earning him these confused or surprised or _something_ looks?

            “Right,” Seungkwan says, since no one else seems to be able to answer. “Thank you, Wonwoo. What’s the time, Jun?”

            “We’re almost done,” Junhui says, keeping his eyes on Wonwoo before he looks at Seokmin’s work. “I think we have more than enough. Jisoo looks ready.” Jisoo nods. “So if we can just get those two off of that beach.” He looks back at Wonwoo.

            Wonwoo smiles and nods. “On my way.” He accidentally gives a polite bow to everyone and starts off down the sand toward the figure carrying boxes up from the nearly depleted pile on the shore.

            It’s Seungcheol, who nods to him. “Morning, Wonwoo. Doing well?”

            “Very,” Wonwoo says. “I wish someone had woken me up so I could have helped with all this.”

            Seungcheol shifts the box he’s carrying onto his hip. “Don’t be ridiculous. You’re the guest, and about twelve thirteenths of this stuff isn’t for you anyway.” He smiles kindly. “But if you want, I think there’s a box or two left you could carry.”

            Wonwoo laughs quietly. “Of course. You’ll be at breakfast?”

            “How could I miss one of Jisoo’s strawberry grapefruit mimosas?”

            Wonwoo grins. “Sounds lovely.”

            Seungcheol pushes his hair back from his face. “They are. Mingyu was just taking the last box up to staff house and should be coming back any time. The last ones go up to your house.”

            Wonwoo nods. “Right. Thank you.”

            “Thank _you_.” He smiles and goes up to the others.

            Wonwoo makes it to the last two boxes resting where the sand starts being dry on the edge of the shore. As he starts to lean down to pick up the bigger one by the handles he hears, “Waitwait!”

            He turns around to see Mingyu, sprinting a diagonal down the beach toward him. His hair flies back from his face, his military green muscle shirt comes up every few steps to reveal a small portion of his belly and a stripe of his Calvin Kleins, and there’s a light sheen of sweat all along his upper body, making his skin shimmer in the sunlight.

            Jesus. He’s absolutely breathtaking. What is Wonwoo feeling? Really—as if he needed another dosage straight to his heart.

            Mingyu slows and comes to a halt in front of him, grinning, catching his breath. “Let me get the big one. Good morning, Wonwoo.”

            Wonwoo forces words out. “You—good morning, Mingyu. You look…” _Gorgeous. Beautiful. Like I want to take you somewhere private and—_ “Well rested.”

            Mingyu nods happily. “Very. I slept so well. Even though you snore.”

            Wonwoo flushes red. “What? I do? I—I didn’t know—”

            Mingyu giggles, cutting Wonwoo off. “Just kidding. You didn’t even move once. No, last night…” He crosses his hands together. “It was nice.”

            The sleeping, or the talking, or the kissing, or all of it? “Oh. I think so too.”

            Mingyu takes a nervous breath and picks up the big box in one go. Wonwoo pries his eyes away from the way his muscles flex and sees that when Mingyu stands up he’s unconsciously biting his lip. “Mhm,” Mingyu says. “Um…so, will you answer my question?”

            Wonwoo tilts his head. “Which one?”

            “Who were you dreaming of?” he asks quietly.

            Wonwoo feels his heart flutter strangely. To be honest, he doesn’t remember dreaming a single thing. But it’s not like he’s going to say that to Mingyu. He says instead, with a soft smile on his lips, “It’s a secret.”

            Mingyu blushes gently and giggles again. He takes an awkward step toward Wonwoo and says, “I need to go change,” before leaning sideways and kissing Wonwoo quick on the cheek and running off up toward the house.

            “Oh, but—” Wonwoo says, watching him go. “I like that shirt.” He sighs and touches his fingertips to his cheek just barely. Mingyu really is a paradox. One Wonwoo wishes he could figure out, and is willing to make the effort to do so. He turns around and hoists the last box up, pauses, laughs to (or maybe at) himself, and trudges back up the sand.

 

“No. I got eliminated in the third round,” Hansol says, swirling his drink as he frowns at it, and then laughs at himself.

            “And that’s why you work here now,” Junhui says. Hansol brushes him off.

            “But that’s cool, though,” Wonwoo says, picking up a ring of pineapple. “I could never do that.”

            Hansol looks him up and down. “Mmm…probably not. You’re too,” he grimaces and waves his hand at him, “business.” Wonwoo shrugs like he knows that much. “But they would like your voice,” Hansol says.

            Mingyu hums, mouth full. He points his fork at Wonwoo and nods, seeming to agree on the likeability of Wonwoo’s voice. Wonwoo smiles and looks down at his plate. “Wonwoo,” Mingyu says, “will you read to me later?”

            Eyes turn on him. He blinks. “Oh, um. Yes. Why?”

            “On the topic of voices. And I saw you reading your book the other day and we don’t have any plans so.” He shrugs.

            Wonwoo smiles and nods. “Sure, Mingyu.”

            “What book is it?” Seungkwan asks.

            Wonwoo noticed earlier that Seungkwan was reading a Korean translation of _A Tale of Two Cities._ Seungkwan is a man of Wonwoo’s bookish soul, then. “ _Great Expectations_ ,” he says.

            Seungkwan raises his eyebrows. “Really? I’ve always wanted to read it. Mingyu, I’m not sure it’s your kind of book.”

            Mingyu frowns. “What do you mean?”

            “I’ll try and make it more interesting with the way I read it,” Wonwoo says.

            Chan laughs once, then covers his mouth. Wonwoo looks over at him, trying not to smile. “What?”

            Chan just puts a huge chunk of mango in his mouth as an excuse not to answer.

            Seokmin laughs and says, “I think he means to say that…your voice is a little flat.”

            Wonwoo blushes slightly. “Oh. Yeah…I know.”

            “It’s cool,” Soonyoung says.

            “I wish my voice was more like yours,” Minghao says, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat.

            Junhui clicks his tongue and looks sideways at him. “There’s nothing wrong with your voice, Minghao.”

            “Hyung has the best voice here,” Chan says, pointing over at Seungcheol.

            Seungcheol smiles and waves it away. “Ah. It’s nothing. Jisoo’s is smoother.” He takes the slice of grapefruit off the rim of his drink and hands it to Jeonghan sitting next to him.

            “But I’ll tell you all a little secret,” Jisoo says. Everyone seems to lean in toward him a little. He smiles and shakes his head. “He would kill me. One time about two weeks ago I was walking up the mountain, and I heard someone singing.”

            Seungcheol nods like he knows, setting his glass down on a table.

            Jisoo smiles at him. “You’ve heard him too?”

            “I have,” Seungcheol says. “Only once I think. I haven’t dared to say anything about it.”

            “Neither had I until now,” Jisoo says.

            Seokmin gives a disbelieving look. “You don’t mean…”

            “Who who?” Mingyu says in a hushed tone.

            It’s then that Wonwoo realizes Jihoon isn’t here.

            “Jihoon,” Jisoo says. “Outside his office.”

            Soonyoung gasps a little. He and Mingyu say at the same time, “No way.” Wonwoo likes the look on Mingyu’s face like he’s just learned the full truth of the universe.

            “Is he any good?” Junhui asks.

            Jisoo shakes his head slowly. “Honestly, I wish he would show it. He’s _really_ good. Beautiful even.”

            “Whoa,” Chan says, sounding and looking awed.

            “That’s kind of you all.”

            They all lean back from the secretive circle they accidentally formed and sit up straight again. Wonwoo looks up to see Jihoon approaching them from the beach.

            “Call it a hobby,” Jihoon says. “Mingyu.” He turns toward him.

            Mingyu slouches in his seat and nearly whines. “Yeah, I know.” He huffs and reaches to the table, filling his plate with more fruit and shoving a melon ball in his mouth, tucking it in his cheek like a chipmunk. “See you later,” he says, mushy, and waves at them as he stands, leaving his eyes locked with Wonwoo’s for an extra moment before he goes inside.

            Wonwoo blinks after him. Where is he going? What…?

            Jihoon takes Mingyu’s seat and leans his elbows on his knees, looking directly at Wonwoo. “Good morning, Wonwoo.”

            Wonwoo swallows. Suddenly everyone is serious. They’ve all dropped their smiles and are sitting still in their seats, legs crossed or hands in their laps. Even Hansol has put down his second drink and turned fully to face the group.

            Wonwoo glances around before saying quietly, “Good morning.”

            “Enjoying breakfast?” Jihoon asks.

            Wonwoo nods. “It’s very good.”

            Jihoon does the same smile he did on the day Wonwoo arrived—the one that seems merely polite. Very non-Duchenne. It intimidates Wonwoo. “Good,” Jihoon says.

            “You seem tense, Wonwoo,” Seungkwan says.

            Wonwoo realizes that he’s sitting straight as a board, knees pressed together and hands stuck between his legs. “Oh. Um…”

            “We sent Mingyu inside because these are questions for you specifically,” Jisoo says. “Don’t worry. It won’t take long.”

            Okay. So clearly this is a planned interaction. Wonwoo hopes he follows the script they want. “All right.”

            “Consider it like an interim report,” Hansol says.

            Oh. So questions for him about them? Well, Wonwoo knows this is in fact a business. He supposes he’s giving…customer feedback. He nods. “Okay.”

            “We’ll start with the easiest one,” Seungcheol says. “How is your stay so far?”

            Wonwoo nods again. “Um…it’s lovely. I’m really enjoying being here.” Is that what they want to hear? Probably. It’s the truth, too, so he figures it’s probably the best answer.

            “Everything is to your liking thus far?” Seungcheol asks.

            Wonwoo nods. “It is.”

            “Will you elaborate?”

            Wonwoo shifts in his seat. “Right. Of course. Um…I enjoy spending time with Mingyu, going on the activities.” He motions to Soonyoung. “And I like when I get to talk to everyone in the house. Watching Junhui and Seokmin cook. Getting to actually see the sun set every day. Um…” He thinks a little more. “I love this beach. The house itself is beautiful and very comfortable. Immaculately clean, I should add,” he says, nodding to Minghao and Jeonghan. “Um…it’s just,” he looks over at Jihoon, “good.”

            Jihoon only looks at him. Everyone only looks at him.

            Seungcheol nods. “Thank you. We’re glad you appreciate what we have to offer.”

            Wonwoo thinks that’s a strange thing for him to say. He does, though. He appreciates everything they do here, for him or not for him. When they said they wanted him to be at ease, they really meant it. Wonwoo hasn’t worked for one minute since he arrived. Unless he considers his constantly overactive brain working. It certainly does tire him.

            “Are the staff satisfactory in meeting your needs?” Seungcheol continues, cutting Wonwoo’s thoughts off.

            The staff. Wonwoo’s nerves are telling him to make a joke like _Well, everyone except Hansol._ But now is definitely not the time. He nods again. “You are. Like I said, I…hope that—I respect you all and I hope that you might consider me as a friend instead of just…” He trails off. Maybe he’s talking too much.

            Seungcheol smiles just the tiniest bit. “Is Mingyu satisfactory in meeting your needs?”

            Wonwoo swallows hard again. Suddenly his mouth is very dry. He wants to eat a piece of watermelon or something but he doesn’t want to move. He doesn’t know what they’re expecting him to say. Different needs this time. Saying no is probably not what they want—Mingyu _is_ an employee of this company. And saying no would also be a horrible lie on Wonwoo’s part. Mingyu is more than satisfactory. Mingyu is… But saying yes sounds like he’s a terrible person. It makes him feel like he’s using a service instead of being with another human being. But he has to say yes. Yes is the truth. He swallows again and says, probably too quietly, “Very much so. Yes.”

            There’s a bit of a pause. Seungcheol looks over at Jihoon like all the questions he had have been answered. To _their_ satisfaction, Wonwoo hopes.

            Jihoon says, “Is there anything else you’d like to let us know?”

            Should he tell them? Should he let them know that he thinks—no, he _knows_ he’s starting to have feelings for Mingyu that go beyond what this service is supposed to provide? What happens if he does tell them? Will they kick him out? Will they laugh? What if they don’t do anything? What if he tells them and they ignore it completely? Then Wonwoo will feel like he really doesn’t matter at all. He wonders if anyone that comes here ever really matters.

            He thinks the best option is to leave it alone for now.

            “No,” he says. “Everything here is really great. I like you all and Mingyu is—he’s—um…” He sighs and tries to relax. “He’s more than I expected when I signed up, you could say.”

            Finally, the mood loosens. Soonyoung laughs a little and says, “We get that a lot.”

            “I wish I looked like Mingyu-hyung,” Chan says, frowning.

            Wonwoo doesn’t know if he should, but he says in an attempt to lighten the conversation a little more, “Don’t we all?”

            Hansol snorts. “Well, I’d at least like to be that tall.”

            “You think _you_ would!” Chan says.

            “I would,” Jihoon says flatly.

            They all look over at him. Wonwoo’s pretty sure they’re all thinking the same thing: did Jihoon just… _make a joke?_

In the stunned silence, Jihoon pats his thighs and stands. “Thank you, Wonwoo. Have a good rest of your day. I will be up in my office if you need anything.”

            “Oh—okay.” That really was quick. Wonwoo stands automatically and bows. He doesn’t know why, but he feels like the only time bowing is necessary is when it’s Jihoon. “Thank you.”

            Jihoon nods and goes.

            When he’s out of earshot, Junhui shakes his head and says, “I don’t understand him.”

            “Stone cold,” Hansol says.

            Seungcheol tilts his chin at him. “Yah. He’s the reason you get to eat every day.”

            “He deals with everything. Like the shipments and things,” Jisoo says, looking at Wonwoo. “Customers, Apodis. He runs this place.”

            “I thought Seungcheol was the manager,” Wonwoo says.

            Seungcheol leans back and puts his arms along the back of the couch, his left hand brushing Jeonghan’s shoulder. “Only for all of you.”

            “He’s the people manager,” Soonyoung says. “Jihoon is the everything else manager.”

            Wonwoo nods. “Understood.” He looks over at the empty seat. “Can Mingyu come back out now?”

            Seungkwan lifts an eyebrow. “He’s not in time out, Wonwoo. You can go see him.”

            Wonwoo warms. “Right.”

            “Why don’t you go inside and we’ll clean everything up?” Seokmin says. “Starting with Hansol picking up every drink glass thank you.”

            Hansol groans and slides off his stool.

            Wonwoo says, “I’ll help.”

            Chan practically barks at him. “ _No._ Go inside.” He blinks and says, “Hyung.” He looks like he expects to be killed.

            But Wonwoo is the one who puts his hands up in surrender. “All right all right. Um…thank you for breakfast?”

            “Is that a question?” Junhui asks in his sass tone.

            Wonwoo shakes his head fast. “No. I—I’ll just go.” He points behind himself and then quickly turns for the house.

            As he slides open the door and Mingyu turns around from the sofa in the common area to smile at him, chewing on the string of his red sweatshirt, Wonwoo hears Hansol say behind him, “Weirdest friend I’ve ever had.”

 

…

 

Wonwoo shifts his book in his left hand and his fingers in Mingyu’s on his right.

            “Your hands are sweaty,” Mingyu says. “It’s a cool night. Are you nervous of something?”

            Wonwoo shakes his head. Which is a lie. He’s not nervous because they went on a walk or anything having to do with them spending time together right now. He’s not nervous about now. He’s nervous thinking about what’s going to happen later. He’s still _so_ nervous about how he feels about Mingyu. Something about the sky darkening with night always makes him feel more than he does when it’s light out. And now he’s alone with Mingyu again.

            Should he tell Mingyu tonight? Should he tell Mingyu _ever?_ What is he supposed to do?

            “No,” he says.

            “I’m excited for you to read to me.” Mingyu smiles gently for Wonwoo.

            Wonwoo smiles back. “Me too.”

            “What did you guys talk about today?” Mingyu asks.

            Something tells Wonwoo he shouldn’t tell Mingyu. The others sent Mingyu inside during their conversation today for a reason, and Wonwoo intends to respect that. He shrugs. “They just asked how everything was, that’s all.”

            Mingyu nods slowly. “Mhm. Did they ask you how I was?”

            Wonwoo presses his lips together. He imagines his palm becoming even more clammy against Mingyu’s.

            Mingyu laughs a little. “So yes. Well, I hope there were rave reviews.”

            Wonwoo suppresses a smile.

            “They never tell me what exactly they ask about,” Mingyu says. “They only send me out sometimes, too. Not for everyone, I mean.” He stops and looks down at Wonwoo. “Not that—I don’t mean to talk about other people. I shouldn’t.”

            Wonwoo gazes up at him. Mingyu didn’t have a problem mentioning past customers in general before. What’s changed now? Does he not want to hurt Wonwoo’s feelings?

            Wonwoo shakes his head. “It’s okay.”

            Mingyu sighs quietly in relief and smiles.

            They approach the covered area where they all shared breakfast this morning. Among the pretty torchlights and the smell of the sea breeze, Wonwoo sees something he’s only seen on screens and in pictures—a big rope hammock, staked in the sand.

            “Surprise,” Mingyu says, grinning down at Wonwoo.

            Wonwoo’s brow furrows as they walk over to it. “Are we sitting in this?”

            “Sitting, lying down. Same thing.” He giggles. “Is that okay?”

            Wonwoo nods. “Of course.”

            “Why do you look terrified?”

            Wonwoo blushes a little. “I’ve never been in a hammock.” He pokes it.

            Mingyu’s mouth opens. “What? Never?”

            “I…live in Manhattan?”

            Mingyu snorts. “Oh yeah. Well, your first time then. I’m sorry this isn’t a very exciting event.”

            Wonwoo smiles at him. “It’s okay. Are we sharing?”

            “There’s only one.” He squeezes Wonwoo’s hand.

            Wonwoo nods. “Right. Do we both face this way or…?”

            “No. Horizontal. One of us will have to lie down first and then the other will be sort of between my legs.”

            Wonwoo chuckles. “ _Your_ legs.”

            Mingyu shrugs one shoulder. “It would be easier since I’m taller.”

            Wonwoo nods again. Of course he’s going to be between Mingyu’s legs, back pressed against his chest, hips snug between his thighs. “Well, you’re right.” He sighs. “Okay. You first.”

            “Yay,” Mingyu says. Without hesitation, he sits down in the hammock and swings one leg up and lies back, the other still hanging with his toes touching the sand. He looks over at Wonwoo. “Good?”

            As if Wonwoo would know. “Yes. Okay. Um…” He steps to the hammock and turns around. He looks behind himself, then at Mingyu. “I don’t want to tip it.”

            Mingyu smiles. “You won’t. I’ll hold it.”

            Wonwoo heaves a sigh. He sits gently and the hammock wobbles underneath him. “Whoa—”

            Mingyu’s hand grips his waist. “Go on.”

            Wonwoo looks at him again. He licks his lips and just goes for it, lifting his legs to the side and laying as gently as he can back onto Mingyu’s chest. He settles well, and Mingyu brings his other leg up, encasing Wonwoo’s thin hips between his thighs.

            Wonwoo lets out the breath he apparently had been holding. “Oh. Okay. That wasn’t so bad.” He realizes he’s clutching his book tightly to his chest and his body is rigid.

            “Uh-huh,” Mingyu says, amusement in his tone. “Relax, Wonwoo.”

            Wonwoo forces his muscles to loosen. He feels himself sink against Mingyu’s chest, feels the warmth of Mingyu’s body underneath him. This is so different from what they’ve done before; somehow more intimate—even though they’ve kissed and had sex and even slept in the same bed, they’ve never been this physically close to each other without the guise of sexual contact. It’s a huge reminder of what Wonwoo started to feel last night. It makes his heart thump hard in his chest.

            “Read to me,” Mingyu says.

            Wonwoo nods again and opens his book. He finds his place, and starts to read. “He seemed so brave and innocent, that although I had not proposed the contest I felt but a gloomy satisfaction in my victory…”

            He reads for a very long time; a large chunk of the book passes between his fingers. The ocean waves play quiet music around them. At times there is enough of a breeze to rock them gently for a few moments. Wonwoo wonders a few times if Mingyu has fallen asleep, but then Mingyu breathes differently, or moves one of his legs, or even, at one point, says a quiet, “Really?” in reaction to the story. At another point some time later, Wonwoo becomes distinctly aware of the feeling of Mingyu playing with his hair.

            It gets very late, and very dark. Wonwoo can just see the pages by the torchlights from the house porch, and his voice is beginning to have gravel. But Mingyu is still listening, so he will keep reading.

            “At about the same time, the eyes on the wall acquired a new expression, and in every one of those staring rounds I saw written, ‘Don’t go home.’”

            Mingyu shifts underneath him, hand leaving his hair after a long time of running his fingers through it. Wonwoo swallows, throat scratchy. He keeps going.

            “Whatever night-fancies and night-noises crowded on me, they never warded off this ‘Don’t go home.’ It plaited itself into whatever I thought of, as a bodily pain would have done.”

            Mingyu’s hand begins to make its way down the front of Wonwoo’s torso. It presses as it slides, searing its way down Wonwoo’s now heated skin. Wonwoo clears his throat.

            “Um…I, um…” He lost his place on the page. Does it really matter now? “I got out of bed to assure myself that there were no red marks about; then opened the door to look out into—”

            He cuts off. Mingyu’s ankles have hooked themselves inside Wonwoo’s shins. Mingyu pulls Wonwoo’s legs apart, his hand dipping under Wonwoo’s shirt and roaming the skin of his lower belly. Uh oh…

            “—in-into the passages, and cheer myself with the companionship of a distant light—” He gasps.

            Mingyu palms between his legs. Wonwoo bites down on his lip. He says, as close to a whine as his voice can get, “ _Mingyu._ ”

            Mingyu’s lips are against his ear. “Keep going.”

            Mingyu doesn’t stop touching him. Wonwoo is forced to try and ignore it. “…even then I was pursuing, here and there and everywhere, the caution Don’t go home. Mingyu, I—”

            “Shhh.” Teeth tug on his ear accompanied by a squeeze between his legs. Wonwoo writhes, knees bending up a little. “Keep going,” Mingyu says again.

            Wonwoo breathes heavily. The words on the pages shake with his hands as he tries to look at them. “When at last I dozed, in sheer exhaustion of mind and body, it became a vast shadowy verb which I had to conjugate. Imperative— _ah_.”

            “Read, Wonwoo.”

            He wonders how he’s supposed to keep reading when Mingyu’s hand has opened the button of his pants and slipped into his underwear. “Mingyu, I can’t.”

            Mingyu hums. “But your voice is so sexy. I want to hear your voice.”

            Mingyu drags his thumb in a way that has Wonwoo’s back bowing away from Mingyu’s body. When Wonwoo settles again, he says through heavy breaths, “I don’t think I can—”

            “ _Read_.”

            Wonwoo clenches his jaw and brings the book up again. “Do not…do not thou go home, let him not go home, let us not go home…”

            He struggles to keep his eyes open under Mingyu’s touch. He takes one hand away from the book and grabs at Mingyu’s thigh. “Mingyu. Let me stop.”

            Mingyu kisses his temple, giving a long pull with his hand that makes Wonwoo draw in another gasp of night air. “I may not and I cannot go home,” Mingyu reads in a low breathy voice.

            Wonwoo allows his eyes to blessedly close and his head to fall back onto Mingyu’s collarbone. “Mingyu…”

            Mingyu reads. “And I might not…” He twists his wrist, and Wonwoo twists on his body. “…could not…” Wonwoo’s fingers dig into Mingyu’s thigh. “…would not…” Wonwoo releases small shaky moans, building to his climax. “…and should not go home…”

            Wonwoo’s orgasm hits him, a rough sound coming from between his teeth, voice like sandpaper from reading out loud for hours on end. His body shakes and his grip on Mingyu’s thigh gradually loosens as he comes down.

            “…until I felt that I was going distracted, and rolled over on the pillow, and looked at the staring rounds upon the wall again.” On impulse, Mingyu kisses the top of Wonwoo’s head.

            Wonwoo stares up at the stars, lips parted and dry. Mingyu takes the book from Wonwoo’s hand and lets it fall gently to the sand. He lifts Wonwoo a little, unbuttons Wonwoo’s soiled shirt, and slips it off him. Wonwoo falls back onto his chest, limp. Mingyu smiles and drops the shirt too, tucks Wonwoo away, and begins to play with his hair again.

            “It’s a pretty story,” Mingyu says. “You did make it interesting.”

            Wonwoo sighs. His voice is hardly there when he says, “I’ve read it too many times.”

            Mingyu hums again. “That’s good, Wonwoo.”

            “I’m so tired…”

            “Rest.”

            Wonwoo just nods.

            Mingyu plays with his hair for a while, watching the dark outlines of the trees along the beach wiggle in the night breeze. Eventually, Wonwoo’s breathing evens out against his chest.

            Mingyu drops his hands to let them dangle off the hammock. He breathes deeply for a while. And then he covers his face with his palms and shakes his head once, hard. When he takes his hands away, he gazes down at Wonwoo asleep against his chest. He traces his gaze along Wonwoo’s jawline, down over Wonwoo’s bare torso, along Wonwoo’s legs, all the way to his toes and back up again. Mingyu chews on the inside of his lip, his cheeks warm despite the cool of the night. His hand comes up, trembling, to touch Wonwoo’s face, but he doesn’t let it happen, pulling it away.

            He sighs heavily.

            A few moments later he’s up out of the hammock, carrying the sleeping Wonwoo in his arms. He takes Wonwoo back inside, closing the door quietly with his foot. When he looks up, he sees a figure standing in the common area. Is it really four a.m.?

            “Don’t turn the light on,” he whispers. “I…I don’t want him to wake up.”

            “Is everything okay, Mingyu?” Minghao, early for his morning shift, whispers back.

            Mingyu doesn’t answer for a moment. “It’s…I…I don’t know. No. It’s not okay.”

            Minghao clasps his hands in front of himself. “Oh god.”

            Mingyu nods. He looks down at Wonwoo before padding his way into Wonwoo’s side of the house, passing a quiet Minghao staring at the floor.

            Minghao hears the door close to Wonwoo’s bedroom. He brings his hands up and holds the sides of his face. He glances at the clock on the stove to make sure he has time, then goes quickly back out to staff house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter today because I love you guys :')  
> Excerpts from "Great Expectations" by Charles Dickens


	9. Third Wish

Wonwoo stands in front of his closed bedroom door, dressed and awake, waiting.

            Mingyu wasn’t there next to him again this morning, but the covers were pulled back in the exact same triangle they were yesterday morning, so Wonwoo knows he at least stayed for a while. He also knows that the last thing he remembers from yesterday—or really, early today—was falling asleep in Mingyu’s arms in the hammock after he read to him, and Mingyu… So that means Mingyu must have carried him inside to his bed. Wonwoo’s not too sure how he feels about that. He’s not too sure just how much more it makes him feel for Mingyu. Probably a lot more than is good for his sanity.

            He pulls his phone out of his back pocket and looks at the time again. 8:59. He has about three seconds before—

            The knob quietly turns and the door opens slowly. Wonwoo leans down to put his face by the opening where he knows Chan’s face will be as he starts to poke his head around the side.

            Chan sees Wonwoo before he actually realizes Wonwoo is there.

            Wonwoo says evenly, “Boo.”

            Chan’s eyes go huge and he yells and accidentally kicks the door closed. Wonwoo leans back and chuckles, and the door opens again, faster, revealing an embarrassed and pouting Chan.

            “Hyung! You’re trying to kill me!”

            Wonwoo grins at him. “I’m just having fun.”

            Chan frowns. “Mingyu’s taught you too much already.”

            “Did I tell you he pushed me off the boat we went out on?” Wonwoo asks, motioning for Chan to walk with him out to the kitchen.

            Chan shakes his head. “I wouldn’t be the least bit surprised.”

            They get into the common area where Junhui and Seokmin are finishing breakfast and Hansol is at his perch on the back of the couch. Mingyu isn’t there. “Mingyu?” Wonwoo asks them.

            “Just about to go wake him,” Hansol says.

            Wonwoo thinks for a second, then shakes his head. “You know, maybe he should sleep in today. He let me sleep in yesterday, and since we were up so late last night and he…” He stops.

            Hansol gives him a look like he knows even though he couldn’t possibly. “He what?”

            Wonwoo shakes his head. “He was tired. He should sleep in.”

            Hansol gives him another look that says he is _such_ a liar.

            “I’m sure Jeonghan will appreciate the morning off from doing his room,” Seokmin says.

            “I can hang around and do it if you want,” Minghao says, coming from the hallway. He stops and looks at Wonwoo strangely. “Oh. Hi, Wonwoo.”

            Wonwoo smiles at him. “Morning, Minghao.”

            Minghao shuffles his feet nervously and goes out to the porch to start sweeping the sand off.

            Wonwoo looks after him. “Everything okay?”

            “Probably,” Junhui answers. “Breakfast for one, then?”

            “Breakfast for all of us?” Wonwoo suggests.

            Chan grins hopefully.

            Seokmin laughs and shakes his head. “We don’t keep enough food over here to feed six people. You have to let us know in advance so we can bring stuff from staff house.”

            “I’ll eat Mingyu’s portion,” Hansol says, raising his hand.

            Junhui clicks his tongue at him. “He’ll eat later, you glutton.”

            Hansol makes a face in his direction, then shrinks when Junhui glares at him.

            “Ah, that’s all right, then,” Wonwoo says. “I’m eating quickly anyway. Going up the mountain today.”

            “Seeing Jihoon?” Seokmin asks.

            Wonwoo nods. “I just realized that tomorrow is my last day so…” He trails off, blushing a little.

            “You’re signing up for another week?” Chan asks, sounding excited.

            “Yes. If—um, if that’s something that would be okay with everyone.” He looks around, asking with his eyes.

            After a moment of pause, Seokmin smiles as says, “I think we can probably all agree that that would be just fine.”

            Chan nods quickly. Hansol gives Wonwoo one of his friendly half smiles.

            Wonwoo looks at Junhui for confirmation. For once, Junhui is the first to break eye contact. “Sure,” he says. “That would be fine.”

            Wonwoo nearly heaves a huge sigh of relief. He knows he doesn’t actually have to ask, but he feels like he should anyway. He also thinks he should probably ask Mingyu too, but something makes him think that maybe Mingyu will be okay with it. Plus, he wants it to be a surprise when he tells Mingyu later. He can’t wait to see the excited look on Mingyu’s face. He can’t wait to have another full week to get kisses on the cheek from Mingyu, and to return them all.

            He nods. “Thank you guys. I just…wanted to make sure.”

            Hansol waves his hand. “You’re too cautious. Remember, you do what you want.”

            Wonwoo shrugs. “I feel like that’s a bad thing to say to people.”

            Junhui asks without looking at him, “Why’s that?”

            Wonwoo feels like the answer to that should be obvious, but maybe the staff’s experience with other guests makes them unable to think of any sort of alternatives. He looks over and says, “Well…I think it would be easy for people to misinterpret it. The last thing I want to do is abuse my time as a customer.”

            Junhui gazes over at him for a while without saying anything. Then, “Right.”

            Wonwoo smiles uncomfortably.

            “You’re so nice, hyung,” Chan says.

            Hansol nods. “New York has not rubbed off on you.”

            The timer in the kitchen dings and Seokmin says, “Breakfast!” Wonwoo catches Junhui’s wide-eyed glance and makes a run for the dining table.

 

…

 

Wonwoo hopes to hear Jihoon singing when he approaches the small brown building stuck in the middle of the trees at the top of the mountain, but isn’t surprised when he doesn’t. He finds what he thinks is the only door into the windowless building (there are what look like windows, but they’re only shutters on the wall), and he knocks.

            He jumps when a speaker on the wall next to him says in a metallic version of Jihoon’s voice, “It’s open.”

            “Thank you,” Wonwoo says. He shakes his head at himself when he realizes that Jihoon probably couldn’t hear him. He takes a deep breath and lets himself inside.

            It’s not as neat as he expected—lots of log books and papers and files everywhere. But it isn’t a mess either—things look to be exactly where Jihoon wants them to be. Wonwoo figures that Jihoon could want to look at something from three years ago and know exactly where to find it in seconds. Wonwoo’s office is much tidier than this, but he loses everything. Maybe he should take some pointers.

            “Whoa,” he says, walking in. “This is amazing.” He bows.

            Jihoon looks up from his desk. He puts down his pen and removes his glasses—similar to the ones Wonwoo wears only black. “Have a seat.”

            Wonwoo stops aweing at the room and sits down across the desk from Jihoon. Should he start right off the bat with adding a week? Jihoon doesn’t seem like much of a conversationalist. But then, neither is Wonwoo. “Hello. So…you’re up here all alone most days?”

            Jihoon just looks at him for a second. “Yes.”

            Wonwoo sees only one other door—open slightly, revealing the bathroom. “Is that the only door into here?” he asks, hooking a thumb over his shoulder.

            “That’s correct.”

            Wonwoo nods and puts his hands in his lap. Is this how people feel when they talk to him? Is he very blank and say-it-or-leave like this when he’s at work? He feels like maybe he’s gotten a little bit better now that he’s been here. He hopes that Jihoon is more of an exaggeration of that quality in him instead of just a mirror. “Do you get lonely? Or bored?”

            Jihoon sighs a little and leans back, crossing his arms. “I’m always working. I like the silence.”

            Wonwoo can understand that. “How long have you been working here?”

            “A long time.”

            “Do you like it?”

            Jihoon tilts his head slowly. “It’s come to mean something to me.”

            Wonwoo figures he probably shouldn’t dig into that. He figures he probably should shut up and get to the point. He doesn’t know why he’s talking so much. Probably because he’s anxious and he wants Jihoon to like him for some reason since he knows that Jihoon runs the place, like Jisoo said. Can Jihoon refuse him a second week? If he can, then Wonwoo thinks he _definitely_ needs to shut up.

            He nods again. “That’s—that’s good. Mine too. So um…I’m supposed to talk to you if I want to add another week, right?”

            Jihoon puts his glasses back on and turns to his computer to begin clicking around and typing things in, straight to business. “Correct. Would you like to?”

            “Do you think it’s a good idea?” Wonwoo asks.

            Without looking at Wonwoo, Jihoon shakes his head and says, “I’m not going to tell you one way or the other. You’re the customer.”

            Wonwoo chews his lip. “Oh. I just thought you might have an opinion? I don’t want to do something, um…” He doesn’t really know what he’s trying to say. He doesn’t think that Jihoon wants him to leave, but he doesn’t get the feeling that Jihoon is ecstatic for him to stay either. Maybe Jihoon is just like that.

            Jihoon stops typing and looks flatly at him. “Either way, Wonwoo.”

            Wonwoo just nods yet again, looking down from Jihoon’s eyes. “Right.” He remembers something Chan said on the first day about Seungcheol: _He’s not the scary one_. Wonwoo gets it now. He wouldn’t exactly call Jihoon scary, but certainly intimidating. Jihoon is the kind of person Wonwoo would want working in his HR department, or as the guy who deals with the suppliers who are falling down on their responsibilities. He respects Jihoon in that way—he’s someone Wonwoo would have as part of his company, and he thinks that if he weren’t the boss, someone like Jihoon would take the spot much faster than he did. “Well, I would like to.”

            Jihoon nods. “Very well. By policy I have to run through a few things with you again before you sign off and Apodis can charge you.”

            Wonwoo nods absently. He’s only sort of listening as Jihoon talks, because he suddenly spotted something on one of Jihoon’s shelves amongst the organized clutter. It’s a little silver picture frame. In it, Wonwoo sees who he thinks is a young Jihoon, black hair and bangs that are too long and too smooth and too sideswept. He’s with a big group of people, something like a family gathering, and…

            Wonwoo wishes so badly he could get out of his chair and go pick up the picture to look at it because he would swear on his life that also standing among the group of smiling faces, too tall for his build and lanky, skin a shade darker, and hair a long poorly cut mess, is Mingyu.

            “…and the refund policy. Essentially the contract carries over fully for any additional time. Do you understand these terms as I’ve read them to you?”

            Wonwoo fades back in, blinking at Jihoon. “Yes. I understand.”

            Jihoon gives him a look like he knows Wonwoo zoned out but he doesn’t care enough to prod him for it. Still, he says, “Are you sure?”

            Wonwoo nods seriously. “I am. I was very thorough before I even made the first call here. I promise.” He doesn’t mean to let his eyes flick back to the photo.

            Jihoon lifts an eyebrow before turning briefly to see where Wonwoo is looking. “Old photo,” he says, turning back around to gaze at Wonwoo. “I was young then. You wouldn’t even recognize me.”

            The way Jihoon says it makes it sound a hell of a lot like he really means _You don’t see what you think you see._ Wonwoo backs off. “Oh, believe me,” he says, trying to put out an easy laugh, “I’m the same way. I used to tug these terrible beanies practically over my face.”

            Jihoon gives him his nothing smile. “Signing electronically?”

            Wonwoo accepts defeat. “Yes.”

            Jihoon swivels the computer toward him. As Wonwoo fills in his name and initials, Jihoon says, “You’ll be billed within the week. You’re expected to pay within the month.”

            Wonwoo nods, squinting at the screen. “Of course. I actually—I can have my accountant get it to you today if you’d like.”

            “I’m sure Apodis would appreciate it.”

            Right. For some reason, Wonwoo feels like he’s answering to Jihoon, not Apodis. Jihoon’s usual non-present presence gets heavier by the second. Wonwoo feels like the moment he does something against the rules, Jihoon will know, even if Wonwoo is all the way down at the beach while Jihoon is still up here. Not that he plans to do anything like that. He knows the rules anyway. He looks up briefly, half expecting there to be monitors around the room that he didn’t see before, broadcasting different sections of the island from hidden cameras Wonwoo couldn’t see. Of course there aren’t any—only Jihoon eyeing him carefully.

            Wonwoo gives a nervous smile and finishes signing for his second week. Once he clicks complete on the contract, a weird bubbly feeling happens in his chest. He has the urge to sprint all the way back down the mountain and tell Mingyu right away what he’s done for them.

            _For you,_ he thinks. He shakes his head and gets away from Jihoon’s computer. “Done. Thank you.”

            Jihoon swivels the computer back and clicks around before putting it to sleep again. “Of course. Anything else?”

            Wonwoo wants to ask about the picture, but he also doesn’t want to be glared at, or made a fool of when Jihoon shows it to him and it’s just some random kid from Jihoon’s grade school who happened to look sort of like what Wonwoo doesn’t even actually know Mingyu looked like when he was younger. He’s not asking.

            He shakes his head. “That was all.”

            Jihoon nods. “Okay then. Have a good day, Wonwoo. Any questions, just ask.”

            Time to go then. Obviously. Wonwoo stands from the chair and bows. “Thank you very much.” He turns to go, but stops just in front of the door and turns back around. “I’m…sorry if I bothered you when you were busy.”

            Jihoon looks up at him again, pen back in hand. Expressionless, he says, “Business as usual. Have a good day.”

            Wonwoo chews his lip and bows again, opening and shutting the door as quiet as he can to go.

 

…

 

Wonwoo’s heart is racing as he opens the door to the house. Not because he’s nervous—well, sort of because he’s nervous. But they’re good nerves. _Great_ nerves. He feels so excited and so happy to tell Mingyu that he gets to stay for a while longer. And when he sees Mingyu sitting on the couch in the common area, almost as if he had been waiting after his good night’s rest for Wonwoo to return, Wonwoo feels a big smile spread over his face.

            He calms down and closes the door normally behind himself. He’s glad to see that nobody else is here right now besides Mingyu—he just wants to have this moment to tell Mingyu alone. Besides, everyone seemed pretty okay with him staying—at least the people he got to ask in the house—and they all probably already know he signed for the second week. Hopefully it will still be a surprise to Mingyu.

            Wonwoo goes quietly into the common, stepping up in front of the couch, smiling gently to Mingyu. “Hi, Mingyu.”

            Mingyu blinks up at him, then back down. Even though there’s already room, he scoots over on the couch for Wonwoo to have space to sit. “Hi,” he says.

            Wonwoo sits next to him, trying hard not to just blurt it out. He takes a deep breath and says, “I used my third wish today.”

            Mingyu gazes over at him. “You did?” His knees are pressed together and his hands are in his lap, long sleeves bunched in his fists.

            Wonwoo nods, biting his lip. “Mhm. I wished for good weather next week so we can do more things with Soonyoung.”

            Mingyu doesn’t answer for a moment. His fists tighten on his sleeves, pulling his collar away from his neck, and he says, “But tomorrow is your last day.”

            Wonwoo smiles gently. “Not anymore. I just talked to Jihoon.”

            Mingyu looks at him, then looks anywhere else. “Oh.”

            It’s only now that Wonwoo realizes Mingyu hasn’t smiled at him since he entered the room, and how uncomfortably he’s sitting here on the couch, moved over so he isn’t particularly close to Wonwoo. Oh god. Maybe Wonwoo was wrong. Maybe Mingyu has been waiting for the week to end and now he’s being forced to deal with Wonwoo for another week. Maybe he should have asked first. It was stupid of him to assume that Mingyu would want—would be _happy_ for him to stay.

            The smile fades from Wonwoo’s face. “Is that…did you not want that?”

            Mingyu looks at his hands. “It doesn’t matter what I want. It’s my job.”

            Wonwoo feels a sharpness in his chest. Is that really all Mingyu feels? Maybe Wonwoo really is just another customer. What a fool he’s been. “Well…yes. But I want you to be happy. I do like you, Mingyu.” He doesn’t mean to say what comes next, but he does anyway. “I mean…I _like_ you.”

            A pained expression briefly crosses Mingyu’s face before he lowers his head to hide it. “Wonwoo…”

            It’s as if Wonwoo has been completely grounded, like he’s fallen straight from the airplane and his parachute wouldn’t open and now he’s touched ground going way too fast and all the life has been knocked out of him. He knows that’s dramatic of him to think, but it’s certainly how he feels.

            Apparently Mingyu really doesn’t feel that way about him—the way that Wonwoo feels about Mingyu. Wonwoo doesn’t know if he regrets telling Mingyu or if it’s better now that he knows it’s not reciprocal. Either way, it hurts.

            “Look…I can cancel it if that’s what you want,” Wonwoo says, voice too quiet. “I’m sorry.”

            Mingyu chews hard on his lip. Wonwoo is almost afraid he’ll draw blood. “Have you already paid?” Mingyu asks.

            Wonwoo shakes his head. “That doesn’t matter.”

            “You have.”

            He may have messaged his accountant on the way back down here, yes, and he may have had the money transferred to Apodis before he was even within sight of the house. But that doesn’t matter now. “I can—”

            “Just…” Mingyu draws in a breath and blinks at his knees rapidly. Wonwoo thinks he’s holding back tears. “Can we not talk about this right now? I have to…” He gets up.

            “Wait.” Wonwoo grabs his hand and stares up at him. “Can you tell me what I did? That makes you…not want me here?”

            Mingyu turns to him, and now that he can finally look straight into Mingyu’s face for the first time today, Wonwoo can see how raw Mingyu’s lips are, like he’s been chewing them since he woke up. He can see Mingyu’s eyes becoming glassy. Mingyu has dark circles like he didn’t sleep well last night at all. His hair falls in his face and his hand shakes in Wonwoo’s grasp.

            How is it that Wonwoo still thinks he’s beautiful?

            “Please tell me,” Wonwoo says.

            Mingyu blinks fast, trying desperately not to cry, and shakes his head. “I have to go.”

            He pulls away from Wonwoo’s grasp and walks quickly through the common, out the front doors, and runs past the bar onto the sand and out of Wonwoo’s sight.

            Jisoo, who arrived at the bar not two minutes ago, looks after Mingyu for a moment, then looks straight through the glass doors into Wonwoo’s eyes.

            Wonwoo stays there, dumb, mouth open, half standing from the couch. He wants to go forward and say something to Jisoo or follow Mingyu, but he can’t seem to move.

            Jisoo’s face goes flat as he looks at Wonwoo, and then he immediately turns and rounds the bar to run after Mingyu down the beach.

 

…

 

Wonwoo was waiting quietly at the table when Junhui and Seokmin came in to start making dinner. With Mingyu gone off for the whole day, Wonwoo hadn’t had much else to do. And now he’s been sitting here silently for ten minutes straight while they’ve been talking quietly to each other about the meal as if they were interrupting Wonwoo. And they’ve been looking over at him once in a while. He supposes that they either know what happened and are probably mad at him for upsetting Mingyu, or they don’t know what happened and are trying to figure it out by throwing him cautious glances every few minutes. Either way, no words have come on Wonwoo’s part.

            “It’ll be about half an hour,” Seokmin says eventually. “You’re pretty early.”

            His tone was kind. Wonwoo thinks that probably means he doesn’t know what happened. Wonwoo nods. “All right. Thank you.”

            Seokmin waits for Wonwoo to say something else, waits for Junhui to say something, but they don’t. He takes a breath and says, “You must have finished your book?”

            Wonwoo shakes his head. “No. I’ve read it before though.”

            The front door slides open and they all turn to look. Mingyu walks in, looking at the floor. He doesn’t look a lot better than he did when he ran away earlier, but Wonwoo is just glad to see his face at all. He starts to enter the common.

            Seokmin practically sighs in relief. “Mingyu, you’re back. If you want to sit with Wonwoo we’ll—”

            “You can rest tonight, Seokmin. I’m not hungry.”

            Wonwoo isn’t sure if Mingyu’s nervous glance toward him as he walks to his room is a good or bad thing. It certainly doesn’t make him feel any better. He stays quiet.

            Seokmin pauses with a knife in his hand, staring after Mingyu as he goes. And then he visibly swallows and turns back to the cooking. “Jun, you keep going. I’ll be back in a minute.”

            Junhui only nods, and Seokmin goes out the front doors in the direction of staff house.

 

Seokmin returns with five minutes to spare and helps Junhui finish the meal. And then they bring the food out, Seokmin carrying two bowls and Junhui carrying one—three equal portions. Wonwoo looks up at them.

            “Can we join you?” Seokmin asks.

            Wonwoo nods. “Of course. Where are Hansol and Chan?”

            As he sits, placing Wonwoo’s food in front of him, Seokmin says, “I went to staff house and told them not to come tonight. I didn’t really think it was necessary that they were here, and we wanted to talk to you. Nothing bad, I promise. Should have seen them, though—Hansol looked confused and Chan seemed worried, and all I said was they had the night off.” He laughs a little, not very happily. “But anyway.”

            “I guess word hasn’t gotten around yet,” Wonwoo says, staring at his bowl.

            Seokmin and Junhui glance at each other. “About what?” Seokmin asks.

            Wonwoo sighs and lets his body slump a little in his chair. He’s not sure how to tell them. He figures he’ll start at the beginning. “When I got up this morning—you remember, Mingyu wasn’t out of his room yet so I figured he was sleeping late since we stayed up so late last night. So I decided to take the time to go up to see Jihoon like I told you and I signed for my second week.”

            “So you did, then?” Seokmin asks.

            Wonwoo nods. “I did. It was a really easy decision for me and I thought that it was a good idea and that everyone would be okay with it. But…” He sighs long. “I came back down, and I found him on the couch, and I sat down with him and I was _so_ excited and I told him that I had paid for another week and…” He stops and shakes his head.

            “He left,” Seokmin says.

            Wonwoo nods again.

            “Did he say anything?” Junhui asks. It doesn’t cross Wonwoo’s mind that this is the first thing Junhui has said to him all evening.

            Wonwoo shakes his head. “He just said that he didn’t want to talk about it then and that he had to go. I told him…” He trails off and glances into their eyes. Seokmin and Junhui are only watching him quietly. Wonwoo can’t detect any emotions at all on their faces, save for a little concern from Seokmin.

            Should he tell them what he said? Does he really have anything to lose at this point? “I told him that I like him. You know.” They don’t react. He swallows and keeps going. “And he didn’t say anything and he wouldn’t look at me. I guess that he doesn’t… I asked him what it is that makes him want me to leave but he…he ran off. All the way down the beach. And so now I’m starting to think that Mingyu wasn’t really sleeping this morning. He was just avoiding me like he did today because I’ve been pushing things too hard and I thought that he would be happy for me to stay here but when I told him he almost cried and he left and didn’t come back until just then and now he’ll barely look at me so I don’t exactly know what to do right now.” He stops suddenly, realizing that he’s been talking too fast. He shuts his mouth and looks down again.

            Seokmin blinks for a second. Wonwoo waits for him to start accusing him, to tell him that he should go now with guilt in his heart that he upset Mingyu that way. But Seokmin only says, “You think you’re pushing too hard?”

            Wonwoo nods small. “I know I am. I’ve been asking for too much and I feel like I’ve been a hypocrite about what I said this morning—about not abusing my time here. I’m really sorry and I’m angry with myself and—”

            “Don’t—Wonwoo.” Seokmin looks right into his eyes when he looks up. “Look, the last thing we want is for you to feel bad, okay? There’s…” He looks over at Junhui, quietly listening. “There’s not much I can say here. But you’re not—it’s not as—” He sighs, brows knitted in frustration. “Help me out here, Jun.”

            “I think you need to eat what you can and get some rest, hon,” Junhui says.

            Wonwoo gazes over at him. Junhui doesn’t ever have that sort of gentle tone and he’s never called Wonwoo that before. Maybe they’re not very mad at him. Wonwoo thinks they should be, but they’re not. They seem like they’re trying to make him feel better, or get him to make himself feel better. Wonwoo is surrounded by better people than he even knew. “Really?” he says.

            Junhui nods. “I think you both need to rest and stop thinking for a while and it’ll be better tomorrow.”

            Wonwoo nods. “Okay. I…thank you.” He picks up his fork to try and eat something like Junhui said. “Do you think I should cancel it?” he asks, looking at both of them.

            He feels a little bit of something good in his chest when they both shake their heads.

            “Sleep on it,” Junhui says. “Truly.”

            “Go through the day tomorrow and see how he feels,” Seokmin says. “You can always cancel later.”

            Wonwoo feels part of a smile trying to happen, but he can’t really. “Okay. I’m sorry.”

            “Don’t be sorry, Wonwoo,” Seokmin says.

            Wonwoo waits for him to say why not, but he doesn’t. He nods again. “Okay. Thank you. I feel…sort of better.”

            Seokmin smiles sadly at him.

 

When he hears the door to Wonwoo’s room close, Seokmin shuts off the water for the dishes and starts thinking out loud. “So Wonwoo has feelings for Mingyu.”       

            Junhui side eyes him.

            Seokmin leans against the counter, concentrating on a point in the distance. “This wouldn’t be the first time someone did that. And not the first time people have taken second weeks. But normally those people are here for sex only. And if they do confess some trivial infatuation with him, Mingyu usually brushes them off easily. Wait…” He stares over at Junhui who won’t meet his eyes. “You were incredibly quiet tonight until you affirmed his staying here and that means you know something.”

            Junhui looks over at Seokmin’s accusing gaze. He sighs and puts down his towel. He says in a hushed tone, “Minghao told me that he saw Mingyu carrying Wonwoo to bed early this morning.”

            Seokmin lifts an eyebrow. “Oh?”

            “Yeah. In his arms, quietly, carefully, looking down into his face. Minghao thinks that Mingyu might be…”

            A sort of understanding mixed with already knowing dawns on Seokmin’s face. “Okay. I understand. He’s—Christ, he’s worried.”

            Junhui nods. “So he’s pulling away.”

            Seokmin taps the countertop. “So he _does_ like him. He didn’t run because he feels opposite—”

            “He ran because he has it even worse than Wonwoo does,” Junhui finishes.

            Seokmin sighs and brings a hand to his forehead. “Oh Jesus.”

            “I know.” He shakes his head. “Did it seem sort of fast to you?”

            Seokmin nods like he totally agrees. “Yeah. I didn’t think it would be this soon.”

            “What do you think of it?”

            “What do _you_ think of it?”

            They just look at each other. Eventually, Junhui says, “I think we’re thinking the same thing, but that it doesn’t matter what we think. I think we should take my advice from earlier and see what happens tomorrow. See if…what he chooses.”

            Seokmin nods. “You’re right. God. This is totally different now.”

            “Everything.”

 

…

 

It’s only just past eleven when Wonwoo wakes up for the first time that night. Of course his sleep is irregular again now that Mingyu isn’t next to him. He knows it’s stupid to think that Mingyu sleeping in his bed made him sleep well, but he still thinks it anyway. He knows it’s stupid to still have feelings for Mingyu now that Mingyu has fully rejected him, but he still has them anyway.

            He brings his hands to his face and rubs harshly. He figures it would be better for him to just lie here until he falls back asleep—like he usually does when he’s back home in New York. But it’s nothing like that here. Here he has something— _someone_ to think about, and the thoughts are literally keeping him up at night.

            He wants to see Mingyu. Seokmin and Junhui told him to wait and he knows they’re right, but he wants so badly just to see Mingyu’s face, even if it doesn’t mean anything. He already feels like he’s going to be asked to cancel tomorrow; he wants to get as much time looking at Mingyu as he can.

            He makes a deal with himself—he’ll get up and if Mingyu is outside of his room, he’ll talk to him, even though it’s not tomorrow yet. He knows he’s kidding himself—Mingyu is probably fast asleep in his bed. At least, Wonwoo hopes he is. Wonwoo hopes he hasn’t caused Mingyu the same problems he’s having now.

            He pushes back the covers and puts on his glasses, pulling a sweater on. He goes out to the front doors and looks outside toward the water.

            Mingyu isn’t there—he knows that right away. But someone is. Wonwoo recognizes Jisoo’s frame. Maybe it would help if he talked to Jisoo, too. Maybe Jisoo can give him a little more reassurance like Seokmin and Junhui did.

            But the way Jisoo looked at him earlier, when Mingyu ran off down the beach… Jisoo looked at Wonwoo like it was his fault. And it was—Mingyu wouldn’t have done that had Wonwoo not been so selfish and gone to get another week without asking him first. Maybe Jisoo is right. Maybe everything is Wonwoo’s fault.

            But even though he’s a little afraid to, Wonwoo goes outside and walks down the beach to Jisoo anyway.

            “Not sleeping well?” Jisoo asks as Wonwoo comes up behind him.

            Wonwoo stands by his side, looking out at the water, tucking the sides of his sweater around himself. “It’s not typical that I do.”

            “Would you call this a typical day?”

            Wonwoo sighs and looks at the sand. “I don’t know what happened.”

            “You bought another week. And it looks like Mingyu didn’t take the information well.”

            Wonwoo nods. “Right…”

            “How are you feeling?”

            Wonwoo looks over at him. At first he’s surprised Jisoo is asking considering the circumstances, but then he remembers that everyone here are just good people. Jisoo might have looked at him that way today, but he won’t lose his respect because of what happened. “Not great,” Wonwoo says. “I told him that I like him.”

            Jisoo finally looks at him. “Do you?”

            Wonwoo nods. “I do. I’m not really sure of the extent of it yet but yes.”

            “What did he say?”

            Wonwoo shakes his head and looks behind them at the house. “Nothing. He just told me he had to go and ran off. And now I’m pretty sure that I made a huge mistake in assuming what he would want. I feel like he’ll ask me to cancel tomorrow. Maybe that’s why I’m afraid to sleep. Tomorrow will come faster if I do.”

            Jisoo doesn’t answer for a long time. But eventually he says, “Did Mingyu ask you to leave?”

            Wonwoo shrugs. “He didn’t _ask_ me but it seems a lot like—”

            “Did he say, Wonwoo, I am asking you to leave the island?”

            Wonwoo pauses as if he doesn’t actually remember every painful word and look of the conversation they had today. “No. He didn’t.”

            Jisoo looks like he’s thinking hard, trying to make up his mind about something. Wonwoo gets it. Jisoo probably doesn’t want him to stay either, now that this has happened. Things are supposed to run smoothly here. This is a business, not some place where Wonwoo can just do whatever he pleases, no matter how many times Mingyu or the staff tell him he can. Clearly when he makes decisions on his own about this kind of stuff, he’s wrong. He has been his whole life.

            “Do you think I should cancel?” he asks, because he’s too afraid to ask the real question: does Jisoo even want him to stay?

            Jisoo sighs heavily and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Honestly, Wonwoo, I’m…” He shakes his head, looking like he’s just made a tough choice that he’s still not sure he has the right answer for. “I think that you should wait. Wait until he makes the decision. Don’t cancel without talking to him first. If you cancel now then you’ll never have a chance—if you do like him, as you said. And if it takes Mingyu three days to finally talk to you again, then…you wait. You can cancel halfway through the next week if you want. But since you’ve already paid for it and since you seem…sincere, don’t cancel without talking first. I think that’s what my opinion is.”

            Wonwoo is surprised this time. He didn’t expect that answer. Does this mean Jisoo wants him to stay? Or does it mean Jisoo is giving a sort of two-ways-out answer? Either Mingyu says stay or Mingyu says go. But…Jisoo could have told him he should just cancel and leave, but he didn’t. Maybe, since Jisoo followed after Mingyu earlier today like Wonwoo should have done, the fact that Jisoo gave him this answer is sort of a good sign.

            Wonwoo nods again. “Okay. Thank you.”

            “I doubt you’re the only one losing sleep over this,” Jisoo says.

            Wonwoo doesn’t think Jisoo is talking about himself or any of the staff. “Oh.”

            “But you should still try.”

            Wonwoo understands. Like with Jihoon earlier—time to go. He bows his head. “Of course. Have a good night, Jisoo.”

            Jisoo doesn’t look at him when he says, “Good night, Wonwoo.”

            Wonwoo goes back up the beach.

            He closes the door with a small click behind him. He looks out at Jisoo still standing by the water, and he feels very small and very helpless. Hopefully what little bit of sleep he can get will—

            He pauses in place. Very quietly, so quiet he almost can’t hear it, someone is singing. His first thought is Jihoon, and then he thinks that’s stupid because he knows Jihoon rarely even comes close to the house, certainly not at almost midnight. It sounds like it could be Jisoo, but it clearly isn’t. Mingyu? The tone isn’t right—too smooth and too high. In fact, it doesn’t sound like anyone he’s talked to.

            He takes two steps into the common and listens closer to Mingyu’s side of the house.

 

_“…Geureon uriga, jeongmal eonjenga burhaenghagedo_

_tteoreojige doemyeon_

_geuttaen eotteokhaji mullon geureol il eopsgetjiman…”_

            And then it hits him—the only person he hasn’t heard speak yet, and the only other person he’s seen in the house this late. It’s Jeonghan.

            He wants to go closer and listen and maybe, if the door is open at all, see. See if Mingyu is awake and listening, or if Jeonghan has sung him to sleep. But he knows he also probably shouldn’t be hearing this at all. He should be asleep right now, and going there and peeking, even if he was only listening, would be an invasion of both Mingyu and Jeonghan’s privacy.

            He shouldn’t even be standing here now. He’s stalling and he knows it. He chews on his lip as he goes to his room, leaving the door open for just a moment longer to hear the lullaby from across the house, and then shuts himself inside.


	10. A While Back

“And then he ran away,” Wonwoo says.

            Seungkwan nods at him. “I see.”

            Three hours of sleep. That was all Wonwoo managed to get into his body last night. He was up, thinking, tossing, staring at every centimeter of the room, nearly crying a few times and forcing himself to stop, almost the whole night. Whenever he did manage to fall halfway asleep, he would wake up at the slightest of rustles of the trees outside, thinking it was Mingyu in the house. Or he would see Mingyu behind his eyes, exhausted and dull and tearing up, and he had to open them so that he could see something, _anything_ other than that.

            And yet, he doesn’t even think he feels tired today. He thinks he just feels terrible.

            “And he didn’t say anything?” Seungkwan asks.

            “Just that he didn’t want to talk about it.” Wonwoo is sick of relaying this story. It only makes him feel worse, feel more and more like he ruined everything.

            Seungkwan nods again. “Have you talked to anyone besides me?”

            Wonwoo takes a deep breath and sighs it out. “I talked to Seokmin and Junhui last night. I told them how I felt like I’ve been pushing too hard and how I know this is all my fault. But they were nice to me. They didn’t look like they hate me for what I did and I don’t know why. I asked them if I should cancel the week, and they said to wait until today to talk to Mingyu about it once he’s feeling better. Jisoo said that too.”

            “But you haven’t seen Mingyu all morning.”

            “Right.”

            Mingyu has been missing again today. And this time, when Wonwoo went to check his room, the door wasn’t even closed, and the room was neatly fixed by Jeonghan and totally empty. Wonwoo has no idea where Mingyu is, and he knows he shouldn’t go looking. But Jisoo said that if it takes three days, Wonwoo should wait that whole time. So no matter how much like shit he feels, he will wait. Of course he’ll wait for Mingyu. It’s not like he has any free will in the matter—in this, his brain is no match for his heart.

            Seungkwan was writing things down at first, but he stopped a while ago. Now he looks fairly expressionlessly over at Wonwoo and says, “I agree with them. I think that you shouldn’t do anything too sudden. Mingyu can be emotional at times. Can’t we all?”

            Wonwoo just nods. He gets that.

            “I think that when Junhui, Seokmin, Hansol, and Chan arrive here in,” he looks at the clock on the wall, “eighteen minutes, you should let them make you a good lunch, and you should force yourself to eat all of it unless you feel yourself getting sick. Talk to them, but don’t talk about this. Talk about anything else—what you do at work, what you’ve been reading lately. Tell them your favorite ice cream flavor for all it matters. Just don’t talk about _this_. Since you’re the type of person you are, talking about it and thinking too much is only going to make you feel worse until you get the chance to discuss it with Mingyu. All right?”

            Wonwoo nods again. As if he could stop thinking about it, stop remembering the way Mingyu looked, the way Mingyu’s hand trembled in his. But he can at least stop telling the story of it. “Okay.”

            “And then I think maybe you should talk to Jisoo again.”

            Wonwoo almost makes another facial expression besides depressed. “Why?”

            “Because I think it’s a good idea, and if Mingyu isn’t back by then, it gives you something else to do. Have him make you something if you like, but of course don’t overdo it.”

            Wonwoo shakes his head. “I won’t.”

            Seungkwan gazes at him, a nearly sad, sort of pitying look in his eyes. “All right.” He stands. “I do hope this works out for you, Wonwoo. I hope Mingyu comes back down here soon to talk to you. Even if you don’t get the answer you’re hoping for, I do think you’ll feel better once you two can talk. Until then, try to quiet your mind.”

            Wonwoo stands and bows his head to him. “Thank you.” He watches Seungkwan leave, and then sits back down on the couch where he’s been all morning.

            Sixteen minutes of thoughtful agony before everyone gets here. Except Mingyu, he’s sure.

            He folds his hands in his lap.

 

…

 

“Hello.”

            Wonwoo sits awkwardly at the bar, avoiding the weird look Jisoo is giving him, probably wondering why he just randomly came out here when he’s been sitting on the couch literally all day aside from forcing down half of Seokmin and Junhui’s lunch and apologizing for not finishing it but also wishing he hadn’t eaten at all. “Hi,” he says.

            Jisoo blinks at him. “Did you want to talk?”

            Wonwoo shrugs. “I think so. Seungkwan said I should see you if Mingyu wasn’t back by now.”

            Jisoo nods slowly. “Okay. Can I make you something?”

            Wonwoo shakes his head. “No. Thanks.”

            Jisoo goes to stand in front of him. “You look worse than day one when you knew nothing.”

            Wonwoo makes a sound that’s supposed to be laughter but it doesn’t work. “I still know nothing.”

            “He’ll come back,” Jisoo says. “It might take a while.”

            “Do you know where he is?” He finally looks up at Jisoo’s face.

            Jisoo looks like he’s thinking again—that same look that says he’s trying to decide something. Wonwoo wonders if it’s the same something as before. Jisoo sighs and says, “He’s probably up on the mountain. When he’s like this,” he tilts his chin up at the ascending trees behind the house, “he talks to Jihoon.”

            Wonwoo doesn’t answer for a second. Jihoon? The one who doesn’t talk much at all? “Oh…I didn’t know they talked.”

            “They do. They’re…yeah.”

            Wonwoo doesn’t think he has the strength to question anything right now. He lays his chin in his arms on the countertop.

            After a long silence, Jisoo sighs again, shaking his head, and says, “I guess I’ll get right to it, then.” Wonwoo glances up at him. “If Seungkwan told you to come talk to me then…there’s something I think you should know. Sit up.”

            Wonwoo was already on his way. “What is it?”

            Jisoo leans on his hands against the bar, tapping the pads of his fingers. All at once, his expression is very serious. “Something happened a while back, Wonwoo. I should give you the context that out of us, Jihoon was the only one who worked here on the island besides Mingyu at that time.”

            Wonwoo remembers the photograph in Jihoon’s office up on the mountain. He doesn’t know why it is, but he’s sure now—with Jisoo telling him Mingyu goes to talk to Jihoon when he’s not here and now Jisoo saying they worked together before—he’s sure that it was Mingyu in the picture with Jihoon. He wants to ask Jisoo about it, but he doesn’t.

            “I’m not sure that this is something I should be telling you,” Jisoo says, “and I should probably check with Jihoon first. Hell, I should check with everyone first. I don’t know if they’ll agree with me yet. Hansol would. Chan probably. Soonyoung definitely, but he likes almost everyone.” He shakes his head. “Never mind. I think things will gain some clarity for you if I do tell you, and since I think you deserve that much, I’m going to. I trust that you won’t take this information lightly.”

            Wonwoo swallows hard. He doesn’t know what it is Jisoo is about to tell him, but he can tell from Jisoo’s tone and his face that it’s important. And if it’s about Mingyu, Wonwoo wants to know. He will listen. “I won’t.”

            Jisoo nods. “I’ll tell you what we know, and I think it’s most if not all of the story.”

            He sighs and thinks for a moment before beginning.

            “Mingyu craves affection. You’re smart enough to see that, and to understand that from what his job is. But sometimes it’s a bad thing—especially when that craving becomes a need.” He looks down at the bar. “Mingyu had been fine here on the island. He did his job and he lived day by day and he was really happy. This is sort of his dream place, you know? For him, this is paradise.” He smiles, and it looks almost sad in his eyes. “But that all came to a halt when Wonho came to the island.” **

            “Wonho,” Wonwoo says.

            Jisoo nods. “Jihoon says he felt a bad vibe from the moment he met Wonho at the beach. But he has no power over whether guests leave or stay, unless it’s a matter of the contract. There was nothing he could do or say, and so Wonho was welcomed by the then staff onto the island, and into the house, and into Mingyu’s life and his bed.”

            Wonwoo swallows again. His throat is suddenly very dry. He doesn’t like the feeling of this story. He has an idea where it’s headed.

            Jisoo continues. “Seungkwan told us—with Mingyu’s permission—that when Wonho was here, Mingyu developed a sort of Stockholm syndrome. It wasn’t that Mingyu was weak before then, it was simply that he had the capacity in him to be overtaken by someone like Wonho. And when he arrived, it was all too easy. Wonho would be the most charming, loving person in the world, and then he would neglect Mingyu, or be too rough with him. More than once the staff at the time had told Jihoon about shouting in the rooms. But Wonho would always apologize, and always convince Mingyu that he wasn’t that way, convince Mingyu to let him stay. Mingyu tried to send him once, but Wonho talked him out of it. We’re not sure, but we think he may have threatened Mingyu, too. But…for some reason, Mingyu still thought he loved him. He clung onto Wonho, followed him everywhere, did every little thing Wonho asked, even at his own expense. Wonho made Mingyu feel helpless without him. He used him, abused him, and passed it off as…as passion.”

            Jisoo’s face becomes more and more of a frown as he speaks. The darkness upsets his usually angelic features.

            “Jihoon said he had never seen Mingyu cry before Wonho came to the island. But throughout Wonho’s long stay, Mingyu would visit Jihoon almost daily on the mountain, confide in him, cry to him, _if_ he could get away from Wonho. Even when he woke up at two in the morning, he says that sometimes Wonho would be right there awake too, and would force him back into bed.” Jisoo sighs and looks over at the house. “Wonho ended up staying for nearly a month.

            “And then,” Jisoo waves his hand, “he just left. He woke up in the morning one day, and he had the staff pack up all his things, had them call Jihoon down from the mountain. And he told Jihoon that he was cancelling the rest of his fourth week, and that he expected his full refund for the remaining time by the end of the day.”

            Wonwoo has no words to say. He had _no idea_. He assumed Mingyu’s childlike behavior was because he simply was that way. But now he understands that Mingyu wasn’t always like this. Something awful happened to Mingyu, and it changed him.

            Wonwoo just shakes his head. “That’s…”

            “Mingyu hadn’t even woken up yet. By the time he did, all trace of Wonho was gone besides what he left on Mingyu’s body and in his mind.”

            “Jesus…”

            “The same day, Jihoon had the terms of the contract updated to allow him to have some control over sending a guest away from the island, at the discretion of the staff.”

            Wonwoo remembers asking Jihoon yesterday if he thought he should add the second week. Jihoon didn’t tell him to leave—he didn’t jump to have him stay, but he gave Wonwoo the choice. That’s a good thing…right?

            Jisoo says, “He arranged for all the staff at that time to be relocated in Apodis, and he found every single one of the rest of us to come here, save for Chan, with the goal in mind to create a protective circle around Mingyu here on the island. He knew Seungkwan already, and Seungkwan knew Soonyoung, Seokmin and Junhui, and Hansol. Jihoon picked them and all of us based on a full psychological workup by Seungkwan himself, as well as a personality review. He picked me because of my job in the Church then. He thought I would be compassionate.” He smiles sadly again. “I did my best. Mingyu and I became close friends very quickly, as he did with the rest of us. We took care of him. We still do.”

            Wonwoo has the overwhelming feeling that he wants to take care of Mingyu too. He doesn’t think now is the time to say that out loud. He chooses instead, “And Chan?”

            “Chan was added on about a month ago. Hansol felt that he needed more time to work for Mingyu when guests came. You just happened to be the first one since Chan arrived, and one so easy that neither of them ever have to work with you here.”

            “Oh.” Wonwoo wants to feel good about that, but it’s hard in this situation.

            Jisoo takes a long pause. “It took a lot of time and a lot of talking to Seungkwan for Mingyu to understand that nothing was his fault, and that Wonho had been using him the entire time for his own benefit. It took a long time for Mingyu to realize he’d done nothing wrong. To be okay again.”

            Wonwoo nods.

            “That’s why he is the way he is. He gets scared _so_ easily. Most people since then don’t stay more than a week, so Mingyu doesn’t have to be nervous about it. But now you’ve decided to, and so Mingyu…he’s on his guard now. He doesn’t know what your intentions are.”

            For the first time since Wonwoo has been here, Jisoo looks at him without a trace of kindness in his eyes. Jisoo looks at him like he doesn’t know his intentions either. His gaze is one of warning.

            Wonwoo says quietly, “I understand.”

            “Do you?”

            Wonwoo can’t keep eye contact with him.

            “If you’re here just to be here for a while and get your fill and then leave—which I understand is why you signed on, but if you’re _still_ here for that despite what you told me about having feelings for him, then I suggest you go on and leave now. Cancel your week and put the island behind you and never come back.”

            Wonwoo goes pale.

            “But if you care about him— _actually_ care about him, and you’ve added time because you want to spend it with someone you find yourself having serious, lasting feelings for, then stay. Show him that not everyone is bad in this world. Let him know that he has someone else here for him.” Jisoo bends down and picks up a cloth, beginning to wipe down the bar. “He has a hard time remembering those things.”

            Wonwoo tries to think of what he should say. He does care about Mingyu, more than he ever thought he would when he started this process. And now that he knows about _this_ … He knows his feelings are incubating inside him and probably becoming something that he should be trying to reject, because he knows he’s no good at relationships. But he doesn’t want to reject them. He doesn’t want to not feel for Mingyu. These _are_ serious, lasting feelings. And no, he doesn’t want Mingyu to get hurt, and he doesn’t want to cross these eleven that protect him either. He wants to help them help Mingyu.

            “Jisoo, I promise I—”

            “Don’t promise anything, Wonwoo. Show it. Do it.” He doesn’t look back up.

            Wonwoo shuts his mouth. He nods. He doesn’t think Jisoo wants to say anything more—he’s said all he needs to. Wonwoo stands, hesitates, then bows low to Jisoo and goes back inside.

 

…

 

“We planned dinner special,” Chan says, sitting down at the table with Wonwoo to wait for the chefs to be done.

            Hansol joins too. “We’re hoping that the smell of samgyeopsal draws him near.”

            Wonwoo manages to smile a little bit. It’s not exactly that he’s feeling better, but he is feeling a little bit less guilty. He knows now that Mingyu didn’t react that way because he just doesn’t like Wonwoo at all; he reacted that way because he’s scared. Some deeply convoluted part of Wonwoo’s mind is trying to tell him that that means Mingyu must actually like him a little bit more than he likes the other people that come here, or else he wouldn’t be as nervous about Wonwoo staying. But maybe that’s all total shit, and Wonwoo should still be feeling bad.

            Still, he hopes that Hansol’s plan works too. He never would have thought this before he came to this island, but right now all he wants is to talk. Talking with Mingyu will hopefully help him understand even better. Hopefully Mingyu will accept him.

            “Anything but seafood,” Wonwoo says.

            Hansol lifts an eyebrow. “And you let them bring you to an island?”

            “It was a surprise,” Wonwoo says.

            Chan says, “Oh—” and points without lifting his arm from the table.

            Seokmin says, “He’s back.”

            Wonwoo is suddenly afraid to turn around and look at the back doors. He does it automatically.

            Mingyu waves small as he steps in. “Hi everyone. Are you making pork?”

            “Special for you,” Junhui says with a genuine smile.

            Mingyu bites his lip and comes inside. “It smells really good.”

            Wonwoo doesn’t miss the way Hansol’s mouth ticks up on the corner. He also doesn’t miss the way Mingyu’s eyes flick over to him before looking elsewhere again.

            And he doesn’t know what makes him confident enough to say, “Will you sit with us until it’s ready?”

            Mingyu looks at him with big eyes. Despite their darkness and obvious lack of sleep, they’re still the prettiest eyes Wonwoo thinks he’s ever seen. “Okay,” Mingyu says. He keeps his gaze down as he comes to the table, pulls back his chair across from Wonwoo, and sits. And then he looks up, surprised and childlike, as Hansol and Chan leave their seats to go to the kitchen counter. “Oh, is—is it not dinner with everyone?”

            Wonwoo reminds himself that it isn’t necessarily dislike—it’s nerves.

            “Just the two of you tonight, hon,” Junhui says.

            Mingyu turns back and looks at Wonwoo. Wonwoo asks, “Is that okay?”

            After a pause, Mingyu nods slightly. “Yeah.”

            Wonwoo gives him a smile. He’s glad Mingyu is willing to sit with him. Mingyu could have walked through that door with his mind made up, could have looked right at Wonwoo and said he didn’t want a second week, and of course Wonwoo would have cancelled not happily but willingly. He would never do what was done to Mingyu before.

            But Mingyu didn’t say that. Sure, Mingyu still looks a bit of a wreck and he still is obviously very nervous, but he has every right to be. Wonwoo wants to try to make him feel better.

            So he smiles a little, and he says, “Thank you, Mingyu.”

            Mingyu only blinks at him.

 

When the food is put out and the kitchen is beginning to be straightened by Hansol and Chan, Wonwoo is glad to see Mingyu immediately take a bite. Mingyu got thinner over these two days, and Wonwoo hated to see the beautiful fullness of his body disappearing. Now that he thinks about it, Wonwoo bets he got thinner too. If that’s even possible. Has he even looked in a mirror for two days?

            Mingyu puts his hand on his cheek as he chews, closing his eyes.

            Wonwoo’s heart lifts a little. “Is it good?”

            Mingyu nods. “I’ve been so hungry. I didn’t even know.”

            After years of working nonstop and not eating much, Wonwoo doesn’t really get hungry anymore. But for once, he realizes now, he’s actually starving. Maybe it’s because his body is finally feeling better along with his mind. “Me too,” he says, and takes a bite.

            It’s like Hansol knew he was going to look up. When Wonwoo does, meeting Hansol’s eyes briefly, Hansol nods at him: _Go ahead._

            Wonwoo swallows and puts down his chopsticks.

            Mingyu looks at them and seems to understand. He leans back a little, sitting up.

            Wonwoo shakes his head. “Please keep eating.”

            “It’s serious time.”

            Wonwoo sighs. “Yes. I’m glad you came back down tonight, Mingyu.”

            Mingyu shrugs. “I think I was annoying Jihoon.”

            Wonwoo shakes his head again. “I doubt it. He cares about you like everyone else. I care about you.”

            Mingyu starts chewing his lips again, looking down.

            Wonwoo asks for another go from Hansol. Hansol nods again. Wonwoo clears his throat. “Mingyu…I know about what happened.”

            Mingyu looks up at him. He says quietly, “What?”

            “Jisoo told me about him. About Wonho.”

            Mingyu nearly winces at the name. His hands draw up in a protective gesture, rubbing one wrist nervously. “Um…”

            “I know what he did. Not…not the details of it, but Jisoo told me how he came here and how he treated you. How he hurt you and how he took advantage of what he had in you, here on the island. And how he left without saying a word to you. How…it changed you. I understand now, Mingyu. Please don’t. Don’t cry.”

            Mingyu’s breath is shaky. He tucks his chin down to his chest, hiding his face completely. “That’s not…”

            Wonwoo wants to hold his hand or rub his back. Something to comfort him and make him know that he cares. But he knows that if he put his arm out over the table, Mingyu wouldn’t even look at it. “Mingyu…I want you to know that now that I know, I understand why you reacted the way you did. I understand that you’re nervous and you’re scared, and that adding this second week turns this into uncharted territory for you with your only guide being your past. I want you to know that I would not and will not _ever_ treat you the way he did. If I stay this week, I want you to know that I’ll do whatever I can to make you comfortable and happy, and I’ll listen to your worries and your limitations and we won’t do one single thing that makes you even a little bit nervous. If you can be open and honest with me—and I know you can because you’re _strong_ , Mingyu, so much stronger than anyone I know. If you can do that, then I—we can make this work out.”

            He doesn’t even know what he’s saying anymore. His heart is spilling onto the table and it’s sounding less and less like he’s paying to be here with an employee and more and more like he’s plying for Mingyu’s acceptance. He gives Hansol another glance, and Hansol is just silently watching. Chan, too, looking awed and a little bit scared.

            Wonwoo looks back at Mingyu, watching a tear drip down to his lap. “Mingyu, I want to help you. I want to prove it to you. Let me try.”

            Mingyu sniffs and says, “That was personal. He-he shouldn’t have told you that. He shouldn’t…”

            Wonwoo tries hard to keep his face in check so he doesn’t start crying too. And he keeps his voice as soft and soothing as he can. “I think it’s good, Mingyu. That they told me. I think it helps me understand you as a person much better.”

            Mingyu looks up at him, cheeks shiny with tears, lashes stuck together, brows furrowed in anger. “Do you need to understand me?”

            Wonwoo thinks about what Jisoo said as he stares at Mingyu. About whether or not he really cares about Mingyu, and whether his feelings are serious. They are, and he does. He says, “I’d like to.”

            The anger dissolves and Mingyu squeezes his eyes shut, more tears dripping down off his chin. He shakes his head. “I don’t know, Wonwoo. I don’t know what you want me to say. I don’t know what to say to you. I don’t know what to do. The things you say…how can I…I think that I’m…I-I don’t know if…” He stops trying and sobs quietly, bringing his hands to his face.

            Wonwoo can’t look at him. If he started to feel a little better before, all of that is gone now. He can’t believe he’s making Mingyu feel this way. Maybe he really should just leave. Maybe Mingyu’s life would have been better if Wonwoo had never come here in the first place.

            But what if instead of him, it was someone else? Someone who wasn’t willing to try as hard as he is. Someone who added another week and didn’t care if Mingyu was scared or not. What if someone, maybe not like Wonho but a lot closer to him than Wonwoo is, came here instead of him? Where would Mingyu be then?

            Wonwoo is torn between wanting to stay and try to take care of Mingyu, and wanting to leave so that Mingyu can try to be happy without him here. Wonwoo seems to only be causing Mingyu pain.

            He looks up again, and Chan is wiping a tear off his cheek, quickly, trying to keep Wonwoo from seeing. Hansol’s mouth is open a little, and he goes to Chan and starts to usher him away, sending him quietly around the counter, whispering to him and rubbing his shoulders, and leading him out the front doors, which Wonwoo only just realized have been sitting open the whole time. Jisoo comes around the bar and gives Chan a hug, rubbing his back, starting to talk to him. Hansol shuts the door and waits in the house quietly.

            And Mingyu is still covering his face, crying.

            Wonwoo has no idea what to do. “Mingyu…”

            “Can I go now?” Mingyu asks, muffled behind his hands.

            Wonwoo looks down and nods. “I…I’m sorry.”

            Hansol comes over and puts his hands on Mingyu’s shoulders. He gives Wonwoo another look— _Wait here_ —as Mingyu stands and he leads him to his room, speaking softly enough that Wonwoo can’t hear, disappearing around the corner.

            And Wonwoo, heart broken in two, waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I just want to make the disclaimer that I love Monsta X, and Wonho is a great guy and lovely person. But I needed a villain, and since Seventeen and Monsta X are such good friends, I thought this was sort of the perfect idea. I am also aware that Wonho isn’t his real name, but I didn’t want him to be confused with BTS Hoseok, so I decided to leave it. I hope no one is offended by this; the Wonho in this story is only a character.


	11. One of Us

Wonwoo feels sick to his stomach. He sits there staring at the table.

            If he hadn’t ruined it before, he’s sure he did this time. Why can’t he just get it right? He thought he said the right things to make Mingyu feel better and trust him. And he didn’t just say them, he meant them. He really does want to help Mingyu and take care of him. But Mingyu can’t find it in him to trust yet, and Wonwoo can’t blame him for it one bit, _especially_ after he went and made the decision to add a second week without even talking to Mingyu first.

            A second week that he’s pretty damn sure won’t be happening now.

            Hansol comes back out after a few minutes. He stands by the table and says, “I’m sorry that happened. I know you were real with what you said. He’s just…”

            Wonwoo only nods. “I understand. It’s my fault.”

            “No. It’s _his_ fault.”

            Wonwoo knows Hansol doesn’t mean Mingyu. He nods again.

            Hansol sighs heavily. “Just let him be for a while. I talked to him for a minute and got him to stop crying. I asked him to come talk to you later.”

            Wonwoo shakes his head. “That’s not necessary. I don’t need to be told twice.”

            “He said he would think about it,” Hansol says. “Now let’s go find Jisoo and get a drink.”

            Wonwoo looks briefly out the doors at Jisoo behind the bar, shining glasses. Wonwoo supposes he sent Chan back to staff house after what happened. Wonwoo supposes, with the door open, Jisoo knows everything that was said in here. And Jisoo knows that Wonwoo just made Mingyu cry to the point of sobbing. Wonwoo did the absolute opposite of what he promised Jisoo he would do earlier. Wonwoo is afraid to look into Jisoo’s eyes.

            Does Jisoo hate him now? Does everyone hate him now? He thinks they should have before, but now he really believes it. He can imagine the look Junhui is going to give him the next time he sees him. Actually, Junhui probably won’t even waste the energy in sparing a glance. Not on someone like Wonwoo.

            But…Wonwoo underestimates all of them. Maybe they’re all far too mature to hate him, especially Jisoo. It’s not that Jisoo dislikes him, it’s that Jisoo will do whatever it takes to protect Mingyu who’s already been hurt too much for one lifetime. Wonwoo knows now that everyone on this island would.

            He lets out the breath he was holding and says, “Okay.”

            “All right. Come on, Wonwoo.”

            They go out onto the porch and then down to Jisoo’s bar, taking seats. Wonwoo dares a glance into Jisoo’s eyes. To Wonwoo’s surprise, Jisoo gives half of a not very happy smile.

            “Just a bottle,” Hansol says.

            Jisoo hands him a beer and then looks at Wonwoo and says, “Seungcheol tells me you drink strong.”

            Wonwoo just shrugs. “Do you have tonic water? I’m feeling sort of…” _Like dying_. “Nauseous.”

            “To say the least,” Jisoo says, pouring him a glass from a large bottle.

            Wonwoo takes the glass. “Thanks.”

            Jisoo puts everything away and says, “I know you’re already beating yourself up over what just happened, Wonwoo. But I think Hansol and everyone else would agree with me when I say that you really did what anyone would hope you would do. You sat down and you talked to him and you treated him like an adult.”

            “You said nothing unkind to him,” Hansol says. “And we believe you when you say that you care about him. We do. Chan does. And I bet he’s already relayed the story to everyone in that house, probably word for word with that kid’s memory, and I bet they believe it too. Even Jihoon.”

            Wonwoo doesn’t say anything. He sips his water.

            “What you said _should_ have made him feel better,” Jisoo says. “If he weren’t so fucked up because of what happened to him, it would have. It’s not your fault that he’s reacting this way. He really just needs time to get his thoughts and feelings together. He’s not as quick as you with his own emotions.”

            Wonwoo didn’t realize he was quick. He thought he was terrible at dealing with his emotions. But he understands now that while he has no reason to be that way, Mingyu has every reason. He just wishes he hadn’t made Mingyu cry like that. But he thinks that Jisoo and Hansol are trying to tell him that he didn’t—that Mingyu would have cried if it was Wonwoo or anyone else. Wonwoo still feels responsible. “I’m sorry I made him cry. I hated to see him like that and I just wanted him to feel better—”

            “No matter what,” Jisoo says. “We know. You’re being totally selfless with him. Excuse me for saying this, but I’m pretty sure that sex was the last thing on your mind when you were talking to him about your additional week.”

            Wonwoo didn’t even realize it, but that’s true. He’s not here for sex anymore. He feels like he hasn’t really been here for that since meeting Mingyu, certainly not since they were intimate for the first time and since they kissed in that theatre. Anything after that has been silver lining to simply spending time with Mingyu and seeing Mingyu happy. All he wants is for Mingyu to be happy. “You’re right. I just…I want him to be okay. Happy.”

            “That’s all any of us want, Wonwoo,” Hansol says.

            Jisoo nods in agreement. “That’s our only goal—the goal Jihoon had when he brought us here. Mingyu’s happiness, and his safety. Most people who come here don’t have that goal. Most people who come here, we can’t start to call one of—”

            Jisoo stops and looks past them. The quiet sound of the door opening makes Wonwoo and Hansol turn around.

            Mingyu just barely opens the door enough to peek his head outside.

            “Hey, Mingyu,” Jisoo says softly. “Can we get you anything?”

            Mingyu shakes his head. “No. That’s okay. Wonwoo?”

            Wonwoo straightens a little. “Yes?”

            Mingyu tightens his fingers on the edge of the door. “Um…” He looks down. “Don’t cancel, okay?” He brings his gaze back up, and his eyes are bright and worried, as if Wonwoo will refuse and cancel anyway.

            Wonwoo feels the urge to look at Jisoo, as if for permission, but he’s facing the wrong way. So he nods. “If you’re sure, I won’t.”

            Mingyu bites his lip and nods back. “Okay. Sorry for interrupting.”

            “It’s okay, Mingyu,” Hansol says. “Are you sure you don’t need anything?”

            Mingyu nods again. “I’m fine. I just…wanted to make sure. Good night.”

            He looks into Wonwoo’s eyes again, and Wonwoo wants to kiss him so badly. Even just his cheek or his forehead. He just wants to say a silent thank you. But Wonwoo doesn’t get up, and he doesn’t say anything. He thinks now would be the wrong time.

            “Sleep well,” Jisoo says for him.

            Mingyu blinks, and goes back inside, closing the door behind him.

            They wait a few moments. Then Hansol turns to Wonwoo and says, “That’s a good sign.”

            Wonwoo takes a deep breath. “I guess so.” He looks down and realizes his water is almost gone. “I feel like maybe I can sleep now.”

            He has a million questions, but mainly, why? Why is Mingyu having him stay? Does Mingyu actually want him here after all?

            Hansol pats him on the back. “Then you definitely should. It looks like you might have some things to do tomorrow. Soonyoung planned something in precognition of this.”

            Wonwoo smiles a little—it feels so foreign and good on his face—and nods. “All right.” He takes the last of his water. “Thank you both. And,” he lifts his glass and nods at Jisoo. “I needed that.”

            Jisoo shakes his head. He motions to the door and says, “You needed _that_.”

            Wonwoo doesn’t answer. Jisoo is more right than he could ever know.

            He places his glass down on the bar, and he gets up, bidding them a good night. As he goes up the porch steps and inside, just before the door clicks closed he thinks that out of the corner of his eye he sees Hansol turn to Jisoo, and hears Jisoo say, “Thank God.”


	12. Too Soon; Too Long

“You’re up early,” Junhui says when Wonwoo walks out at 8:45.

            Wonwoo shrugs. “Ah, I’ve been up a while.”

            Wonwoo hasn’t talked to anyone since he went inside last night. Until right now he hasn’t seen anyone who wasn’t there when everything with Mingyu happened, which was only Hansol, Chan, and Jisoo. Speaking of—

            “Hansol and Chan?”

            Junhui says, “I think they’re helping Soonyoung and Seungcheol set up your activity for today. And probably testing it just to be sure.” He shakes his head.

            Wonwoo nods. “Seokmin?”

            “Alarm didn’t ring. Running late.”

            “Uh oh.”

            “Very.”

            He smiles. “What is the activity?”

            Junhui makes a face at him. “A surprise obviously.”

            Wonwoo nods. “Right. Of course. Has Mingyu come out yet?”

            Junhui looks up at him. They stare at each other for a moment. Wonwoo knows that Junhui knows everything. Hansol even said that Chan went to staff house and relayed the story last night. What Wonwoo doesn’t know is how everyone feels about the whole thing. Do they want him to stay? He’s not even sure why Mingyu asked him to stay. Was Mingyu being polite, being a good employee? Was Mingyu even in his right mind? Does this mean that Mingyu has feelings for him too?

            God, he really needs to stop getting on that train of thought. Mingyu’s feelings for him have nothing to do with this right now. This is about how Wonwoo can help Mingyu, regardless of their relationship. Of course Wonwoo wants Mingyu to like him, too, but everything is so confused at the moment that he can’t even get his own thoughts straight half the time. He’s just happy that he doesn’t have to cancel.

            “Not yet,” Junhui says. “I’m happy to wake him at nine if you’d like.”

            Wonwoo shrugs. “That’s okay. Maybe I will. Um…” He trails off.

            “We know you’ve been told,” Junhui says, addressing the elephant. “It was time anyway, for someone like you to know. If there’s anything I can say, it’s that we do all agree with what Jisoo and Hansol said to you last night. You said and did all the right things. And sticking through it seems to have paid off.” Junhui gives him a real smile, and Wonwoo thinks he might even see a little bit of pride in it. He certainly feels pride in being accepted by Junhui, the ultimate skeptic.

            He sighs in relief. “All of you, then?”

            “Every one of us. Even Jihoon.”

            Wonwoo remembers Jisoo saying that he should have checked with Jihoon first before telling Wonwoo. He wonders what Jihoon’s reaction to it was when he found out Wonwoo suddenly knew about Mingyu’s past. But Junhui says they all agree. Hopefully that does include Jihoon, who seems to be very important to Mingyu in a way Wonwoo doesn’t yet understand.

            He asks, “About the new week, about Jisoo telling me, about last night?”

            “Everything,” Junhui says.

            Wonwoo can only nod. “Well, I intend to do my best with the information I’ve been given. I want you all to know that I’m not like that.”

            Junhui nearly laughs. “Obviously not. Look, Wonwoo, with the things you said to Mingyu last night…” He shakes his head again. “We trust you mean it.”

            Wonwoo actually smiles. He feels suddenly really good. He intends to do what he can to make Mingyu feel good today, too. Today, and every day of this second week, just like he said. He’ll do what Jisoo told him to—show it, and do it.

            So for now, “I thought maybe I could help you make breakfast for Mingyu this morning.”

            Junhui half smiles at him, waving him around the counter. Wonwoo figures that if he hadn’t learned those things yesterday about what happened, Junhui would probably still be giving him the look—the _no one has ever_ look. Wonwoo must be the best person in the world if nobody ever helps the chefs make his own breakfast. “Yes, then?”

            “Who knew you were actually a cool guy?” Junhui says. Wonwoo grins.

            Seokmin walks into the house, tying his apron behind his back. “Morning, Wonwoo. Glad to hear you’re staying. Really sorry I’m late, Jun.”

            But Junhui just smiles and says, “Did you hear that?”

            Seokmin looks put off by Junhui’s unusually happy reaction to missed punctuality. “Hear what?”

            “Wonwoo is helping make breakfast this morning. He got up early to do it.”

            Well, Wonwoo thinks, that’s sort of true.

            Seokmin stops in his walk. “Really?” He looks over at Wonwoo. “That—that’s really nice of you.”

            Wonwoo waves his hand like it’s nothing. “It’s nothing. Besides, I have to eat too, right? When do you two eat anyway?”

            “After we’re done here. In staff house,” Seokmin says quietly, pointing off in that direction.

            Wonwoo looks at Junhui. “Would it be okay if I gave Seokmin the morning off? Can I even do that?”

            Junhui just looks happy. “You can do whatever you want, honey. Looks like you’re free to go until lunch, Seokmin.”

            Seokmin’s wide eyes form instantly into crescents as he lights up. “Really? Wow, um. Thanks, Wonwoo. I have to say, this really is a first. Mingyu has given me a meal off but no one has ever—”

            “Don’t forget to leave your apron,” Junhui says.

            Seokmin cuts off and nods, smiling. “Right.” He unties his apron and folds it, laying it on the counter. He turns and bows to Wonwoo. “Thank you. I think I’ll swim.”

            Wonwoo loves how this is such a big deal. He’s only being kind. He just smiles. “It’s a beautiful day for it. Thanks, Seokmin.”

            Seokmin bows again unnecessarily and goes back out to staff house.

            Wonwoo chuckles and turns back to Junhui. “All right. Where do we start?”

            “Bowls. Are we making two breakfasts or one?”

            “Mmm…one big one.” He turns and starts looking around the cupboards for bowls. He finds them and reaches up, saying, “And also, we should start having meals together in the house. Maybe we can find space in the fridge for more portions.”

            Wonwoo can actually feel Junhui smiling. It changes the room quite a bit. Wonwoo likes it. Junhui says, “I think Hansol would kiss you if he heard you say that.”

            Wonwoo brings a big bowl over. “Probably. Do you call everyone honey?”

            He gives Wonwoo a sassy look and says, “The select few.”

            Minghao emerges from the hallway on Wonwoo’s side. “Morning. Back to normal.” He mimes wiping his brow in relief.

            Wonwoo smiles. “Thank you. I feel the same way. I swear though, how do you get there? I never see you until I’m out in the common.”

            “Super stealth,” Minghao says like it’s obvious. He comes and sits down at one of the chairs by the counter, despite Junhui’s look of disapproval. “Are you cooking?”

            Wonwoo nods. “Sort of. Attempting to help anyway. Now that I look around I realize it’s basically done already.” He frowns.

            “If you want you can fill that thing a third with rice from the cooker,” Junhui says.

            Wonwoo nods. “On it.” He takes the bowl over to the cooker.

            “I know I don’t see you two often,” Minghao says, “you and Mingyu, I mean. But I like how you are. He jokes with you a lot. He seems like he’s having fun. Scratch the last forty hours.”

            Wonwoo wonders if this usually happens, with the other people that have been here before him. Should he feel special that they like him? He doesn’t know. Maybe he is different—maybe his conversation with Jisoo shows a little bit of that. But who’s to say that Jisoo hasn’t had that conversation with someone else? Has he? Wonwoo will probably never know. But one thing Wonwoo is sure of is that he _plans_ to be different. He already is a little bit, in the case of the staff. Apparently people just don’t usually treat them like he does, considering they’re always surprised to hear him give them some time off or simply thank them for doing something for him. And he plans to be different with Mingyu, too. He has no idea where any of this will take him, but he’ll do his best to care for Mingyu.

            “Yes,” he says. “Mingyu is funny in a…an interesting way.” He smiles a little, fondly. “He doesn’t look like he acts.”

            Junhui nods. “I get that. I know some people _just_ like that.”

            Minghao laces his fingers together on the countertop. “Funny,” he says. “I don’t.”

            Junhui pauses his work and looks up at him. “What does that mean?”

            Minghao shrugs. “Oh, just that what I see is what I get usually, with the people _I_ know.”

            Junhui’s jaw works. “And I suppose that’s a bad thing, the way you say it.”

            Minghao rolls his eyes. It reminds Wonwoo a lot of the way Junhui—

            Wait a minute.

            “It means what it means,” Minghao says.

            Junhui slaps his scissors down on the counter. “Well it’s not like I can just understand everything you say, Minghao. I can’t see through those curls and inside your head.”

            “Well I’m just—”

            “What is this?” Wonwoo interrupts.

            They both look over at him, as if they’d forgotten he was there. Minghao blanches. He glances sideways at Junhui, who’s now looking at him with fire behind his eyes.

            “I…” Minghao says.

            “Go on. What is it, Minghao?” Junhui pushes.

            Minghao clears his throat. “I apologize, Wonwoo. We shouldn’t fight in front of you. It’s unprofessional.”

            Wonwoo smiles as Minghao bows to him. “What are you doing? Don’t apologize for having a—what, a lovers’ quarrel?” He laughs. “I’m actually enjoying the realization. I should have known earlier.”

            Minghao goes even paler. He looks slowly at Junhui.

            Junhui wears a poisonous smile. He says, a harsh whisper, “Way to go, _darling_.” He rolls his eyes again and goes back to finishing the food.

            Minghao groans and slouches in his seat. “I’m sorry, Jun. I know we’re not supposed to tell. I didn’t mean to.”

            “It’s only me. Your secret is safe,” Wonwoo says. “And technically, Junhui started it.”

            Junhui freezes, but keeps his gaze downward.

            Minghao freezes, then the gears turn in his head. He sits up. “You know what? You’re right. Jun! You—”

            “Okay. We’re together. That’s the end of this conversation.” Junhui won’t look either of them in the eye. Wonwoo can see the blush on his cheeks.

            Minghao claps once. “Hah! Finally, someone brave enough to call you out.” He turns to Wonwoo who’s just smiling at the whole situation. “Thank you, Wonwoo. This has been a long time coming. For my sake, stay as long as you want. I beg you.”

            Wonwoo laughs quietly.

            “All right, all right.” Junhui puts his hands up in surrender, the bowl of food completed in front of him. “You got me, Minghao. I lose, you win.”

            Minghao lifts an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? What’s my prize?”

            Junhui gives him a look. “Not in front of Wonwoo.”

            Wonwoo shrugs.

            Junhui looks stuck. He picks up the bowl, looking at Wonwoo. “Do you want to take this or should I? Where are the assistants around here anyway? How long does it take to set up—”

            “Good show!” Hansol calls from the sofa. He peeks his head over the back. “We finished like half an hour ago and Chan’s out in the water with Seokmin so don’t worry. I’ve only been here, like, the whole time. I always knew you two were banging anyway.” He does a pretty finger wave and lies back down. “You can take that to him!”

            Junhui reddens instantly—part anger, mostly embarrassment. Minghao is staring at the back of the couch, mouth agape.

            Wonwoo gently takes the bowl from Junhui’s hands, grabbing utensils from the counter. “I’ll take it, no worries. Morning, Hansol.”

            “Morning, Wonwoo! Soonyoung has you ready for eleven o’clock!”

            “Thanks.”

            Wonwoo heads to Mingyu’s room, hearing Minghao say behind him, “Jun, really, I’m s—” and Junhui say, “Don’t even try.”

            Wonwoo chuckles and knocks on Mingyu’s door. He hears a small, “Come in.”

            He opens it and steps through, closing himself into blessed silence.

            Mingyu is sitting up on his bed, dressed and styled and looking completely back to his usual gorgeous self, save for the awkward look on his face. He stares over at Wonwoo as he walks in.

            “Good morning, Mingyu.”

            “Good morning.”

            Wonwoo stands at the foot of the bed. “Can I join you up there?”

            Mingyu nods. Wonwoo is glad to see that Mingyu doesn’t scoot farther away this time.

            Wonwoo settles in front of Mingyu, crossing his legs. He still wants to kiss Mingyu, and only now realizes how long it’s been. He remembers kissing Mingyu on the forehead that one morning that feels like forever ago, and thinks that’s exactly what he wants to do right now. But it’s definitely not a good time yet. Too soon.

            So instead he places the bowl between them and says, “I wanted to let you know, Mingyu, that I mean every word that I said last night. I do care about you—your happiness and your wellbeing. And I intend to show you that, on your terms.”

            He waits for Mingyu to say something, but Mingyu only blinks at him, playing with his fingers. At least Mingyu is meeting his eyes today, and doesn’t look anywhere near to crying.

            Wonwoo smiles softly. “And…I wanted to thank you for asking me to stay. Why did you?”

            Now Mingyu looks down at his hands. He only shrugs.

            Wonwoo nods. “Okay. Well, you should eat. I know you’re hungry since last night’s dinner didn’t work out like we hoped.”

            “I could say the same to you,” Mingyu says. “You don’t eat very much.”

            Wonwoo laughs softly. “I wouldn’t look as good as you.”

            Mingyu hums. “I think you look fine.”

            Wonwoo lifts an eyebrow. “Just fine?”

            Mingyu smiles a little, eyes lifting to meet Wonwoo’s before he blushes and looks away again. “I guess pretty good.”

            Wonwoo shakes his head. He missed that blush. He holds up two rolled napkins. “I brought two pairs.” He motions at the bowl. “Should we share?”

            Mingyu smiles and nods. “Yes please.”

            Wonwoo hands him his utensils. He watches Mingyu shovel a huge bite into his cheeks, smiles, and says nonchalantly, “Oh, and Soonyoung has a surprise set up for us at eleven, so we have to go find him.”

            Mingyu looks up, eyes wide and bright, and hums happily.

 

…

 

Soonyoung and Seungcheol are hoisting a big container onto the deck of the boat when Mingyu and Wonwoo finally find them.

            Wonwoo smiles over at Mingyu. “The boat again.”

            Mingyu grins at him. “I’m so excited. I don’t know what we’re doing today but I don’t recognize it.” He puts his hand up to his mouth and calls, “Soonyoung! Seungcheol!”

            Soonyoung waves at them from his place on the deck. Wonwoo watches Seungcheol tuck something into the container that was dangling out; it reminds Wonwoo of rock climbing line, with a silver carabiner on the end.

            “Mingyu! Wonwoo!” Soonyoung calls back. He jumps off the boat into the wet sand beside the dock, splashing up drops of water. They go to him. “Glad to see things are okay,” he says. “I hear you got the talk from Jisoo.”

            Wonwoo nods, unsure what to say. He’s glad Mingyu is just smiling, searching along the boat with his eyes, trying to figure out today’s activity.

            “Ah,” Seungcheol says, climbing down to the dock and joining them. “That’s all done now, no need to discuss it. We know what you said, and we are glad to have you staying longer. All of us,” he says, barely motioning to Mingyu with his head.

            Wonwoo bows slightly. “Thank you. I really appreciate everyone’s acceptance of me after…everything.”

            Seungcheol and Soonyoung smile at him. Seungcheol says, “Well, I think I’m done here after Hansol and Chan quit on us. You’re in Soonyoung’s capable hands.”

            “Thanks, Seungcheol,” Soonyoung says.

            Seungcheol waves and goes back up the beach.

            “Tell me,” Mingyu says suddenly.

            Soonyoung wags his finger. “No no. You have to wait until we get out on the water.”

            Mingyu does a childish groan and wiggles his shoulders. “Too many surprises.”

            Wonwoo thinks briefly about him surprising Mingyu with his second week. He pushes the thought away. It’s over now, and better now.

            Soonyoung pushes Mingyu toward the boat, motioning Wonwoo along with a grin. “You know you love surprises, Mingyu.”

 

It’s different on the boat now. The day is just as bright and beautiful, like it always is with the island’s perpetual good weather, but for some reason it still feels even better to Wonwoo. He knows things aren’t totally perfect yet, but when it comes to Mingyu, he’s so much more comfortable than he was just those few days ago that felt like months. He knows about Mingyu now, at least some of it. He understands Mingyu _so_ much more. That matters.

            So this time, Mingyu is still leaning over the railing, gazing out at the sparkles on the water, but now Wonwoo stands right next to him, arms crossed comfortably on the metal, wind blowing his bangs right into his eyes, sun sizzling hot on his skin, and all he can do is look at Mingyu. Mingyu whose radiance is back after a good night’s rest and a good meal. Mingyu who is still just as golden in the sunlight. Mingyu who is still happy and laughing. Mingyu who is still the same as he was before but now, to Wonwoo, stronger, more mature, and ever easier to fall for.

            Is he falling?

            “Almost there,” Soonyoung says, just like last time.

            “I’m surprised Mingyu hasn’t pushed me off the boat yet,” Wonwoo says.

            Mingyu nudges him with his elbow, wide eyed. “Yah. That was just a joke.”

            “Actually,” Soonyoung says, idling the boat. “We can start now. I wanted to get out far enough for you guys to have a good view. Mingyu, will you help me out with this next part?”

            Mingyu turns around instantly to go with Soonyoung across the deck to the container that was put there earlier. “Yes. What is it?”

            Soonyoung grins. “Open the box and you’ll find out.”

            Wonwoo watches them with curiosity.

            Mingyu rips the cover off the box, practically shoving his head inside. And then he feigns a swoon, bringing the back of his hand to his forehead and letting out a high-pitched sigh. “Soonyoung, you shouldn’t have.”

            Wonwoo comes over to them. “Okay. I have to know.” He looks into the box, and he sees a huge puff of colorful cloth, all red white and blue, perfect to match Soonyoung’s headband but checkered. His mouth opens slightly. “I’m a little afraid of heights.”

            “What?” Mingyu says.

            “Don’t you live in New York?” Soonyoung asks.

            Wonwoo looks at him seriously and says, “Every day is a battle.”

            Mingyu rolls his eyes and shoves Wonwoo. “We really need to teach you how to make jokes. Anyway, it’s tandem, right?”

            Soonyoung nods. “You’ll be next to each other. Like a ski lift.”

            Mingyu smiles at Wonwoo. “So you’ll be with me. Is that okay?”

            How could being with Mingyu not be okay? “Absolutely.”

            Soonyoung smiles at them. “Really glad,” he says. “Okay. So obviously you both know you’ll be parasailing today. We’re gonna strap you two into the seats that Mingyu is going to help me haul out of the deck compartment, and then we’ll connect you to the parachute, and I’ll reel you guys out to fly. Or, float. Sound good?” He gives a thumbs up.

            Mingyu nods enthusiastically. “Yes.”

            Wonwoo hums, unsure. “We’ll be connected to the boat, right?”

            “Absolutely. It’s industrial strength cord, like professional rock climbers use,” Soonyoung says. Wonwoo gives himself a mental pat on the back for guessing right. “Of course, it could always snap,” Soonyoung says.

            “True,” Mingyu adds, nodding. “One time I heard this story about this couple that was parasailing, and the cables connecting the parachute snapped. They ended up falling _a hundred meters_ into the water.”

            Soonyoung gasps. “I remember. Hit the surface like concrete. Only the woman was alive.”

            There’s a pause. Wonwoo shakes his head. “I don’t think I want to learn how to make jokes from you two.”

            Soonyoung and Mingyu just laugh. “It’s perfectly safe, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung says. “Ask Hansol and Chan. They tested it twice.”

            “No fair!” Mingyu pouts.

            “All right. I think I can do it,” Wonwoo says. “Beam us up, Soonyoung.”

 

It truly is a beautiful view. From where they are, at least fifty meters up, Wonwoo can see the absolute blue vastness of the ocean. He can see the light blue reef, the island and the mountain, and he fancies that he can see both of the houses, and maybe even a few of his friends walking on the beach.

            “My telepathy tells me it’s Jisoo,” Mingyu shouts over the wind.

            Wonwoo turns to him. “On the beach?”

            Mingyu nods and points by the guest house. “See his yellow shirt?”

            Wonwoo squints. As if there was any way he could be sure from all the way up here. “Yes,” he shouts back.

            “And that’s Jeonghan.” Mingyu points toward staff house. “He needs a hair tie in this wind.”

            As he says it, a huge gust pushes them in the air. Wonwoo’s hand flies to the strap of his seat, gripping too tight.

            Mingyu laughs. “It’s okay!”

            “The wind is ten times worse up here!” Wonwoo screams.

            Mingyu giggles loudly, kicking his feet in the air. “I love it! Thank you Soonyoung!”

            Wonwoo just smiles and shakes his head at him.

            Mingyu laughs again, grinning over at him, and then all at once his face changes and he looks sad and worried. This time Wonwoo sees him shout more than hears it.

            “I’m sorry, Wonwoo!”

            “What?”

            “I’m sorry!”

            Wonwoo blinks into the wind. “Why?”

            “For getting upset!”

            “Oh! No, it’s okay! I understand!”

            “I…I know you do!” The wind slows, lowering them a few meters, and Mingyu’s voice is suddenly too loud. He blushes. “I know you do. That’s what…that’s why I…” He sighs and looks down.

            “I know, Mingyu,” Wonwoo says. “Don’t be scared. You don’t need to be scared anymore.”

            They stare at each other.

            Wonwoo looks closely into Mingyu’s shining eyes. They’re gorgeous— _so_ beautiful _._ They’re eyes that Wonwoo has seen in all lights and in all states—in the sunlight, in the dark, with a movie shining back from them, with torches and sunsets making tiny flames in them, with beads of water in their lashes, through goggles, pouring tears, closed in pleasure, closed with sleep. Wonwoo doesn’t ever want to stop looking into those eyes.

            He says, “I really like you, Mingyu.”

            Mingyu looks at him with those eyes, big and shiny and sad. And he finally says, “I like you too, Wonwoo.”

            Wonwoo has to force himself to hold back a huge sigh of relief. So it’s true then. Mingyu does like him that way. Finally he can stop worrying over it, trying to figure it out at night, trying to know what’s inside Mingyu’s head. Mingyu finally feels like he can say that to Wonwoo. Even after everything Wonwoo has done, Mingyu still feels for him. At least a little bit. Wonwoo couldn’t be more thankful.

            He turns as best he can in his seat. “I know it hasn’t been long and I know that this isn’t what I was supposed to be here for. But I do like you a lot.”

            Mingyu nods. “I know. Me too.”

            “That’s why I wanted to stay.”

            Mingyu turns in his seat as well. “I want you to stay too.”

            Wonwoo nods. “Okay. Good. I’m really glad.”

            Mingyu smiles shyly at him. “Me too. Um…I have a question.”

            Wonwoo listens carefully. “Of course.”

            Mingyu wedges his hand between his knees, crossing his ankles, holding tight to the strap of his seat with his other hand. He doesn’t look at Wonwoo when he asks, “Am I…am I allowed to sleep with you again tonight? I know that—”

            “Yes.”

            Mingyu looks up, almost like he doesn’t believe the answer; as if, as punishment, he expected to be grounded to his own room. “Yes?”

            “Yes. Please.”

            Mingyu’s voice comes out so quietly that Wonwoo can’t hear it, but he can see when Mingyu says, “I will.”

            Wonwoo leans over, brings his hand to Mingyu’s face, and pulls him into a kiss. It feels like it’s been _so long_ since he’s kissed Mingyu—far too long, though he knows it hasn’t really. But he never forgot what it was like, how soft Mingyu’s lips are, how sweet Mingyu tastes, how easily Mingyu kisses him back. He missed this so badly. He missed Mingyu.

            As if he read his mind, Mingyu says against his lips, “I missed you.”

            “I missed you, too.”

            Wonwoo can feel the shaky breath Mingyu draws from his mouth. “Wonwoo…tonight I want you to…”

            “I will, Mingyu. We will.”

            Mingyu stares into his eyes.

            Wonwoo kisses his nose, then his lips again.

            Mingyu grabs for Wonwoo’s hand, and Wonwoo gives it.


	13. Again

“Does it ever rain here?” Wonwoo asks as they walk along the beach together, hand in hand.

            Mingyu shakes his head. “Not much that I’ve seen. There is supposed to be a rainy season, but Jihoon says we’re in a part of the ocean where the conditions are more prone to dry weather. Something about latitude or…I don’t know. I’ve seen it rain four times, if that tells you anything.”

            Wonwoo nods. “This place really is paradise, huh?”

            Mingyu smiles at him. “I definitely think so.”

            Wonwoo squeezes his hand. “I hadn’t seen as many real sunsets in my whole life as I have the week I’ve been here.”

            “They really are beautiful.”

            _You are_ , Wonwoo thinks. He points off toward the guest house as they come up to it. “I think Jisoo is still up. Did we really make enough of a mess at dinner that he had to stay too?”

            Mingyu giggles. “He loves cleaning his bar. Besides, it was practically a party. I know they said it was just because we had extra food but I think it was really because they all wanted to celebrate.”

            Wonwoo tilts his head. “Celebrate what?”

            Mingyu doesn’t answer for a moment. He says quietly, “You.” And then he waves back at Jisoo and starts pulling Wonwoo over to the bar.

            “Heading to sleep?” Jisoo asks, half a smile on.

            Wonwoo doesn’t think he should answer—he’s bad at lying.

            Mingyu nods. “We thought we would just watch a movie or something and then we’ll go to bed.”

            Good answer, Wonwoo thinks. Mingyu didn’t say they’d be sleeping. They will eventually, but…

            Jisoo just nods like he gets it. “Then I should be about done here. You two get some rest, all right? It’s been an exciting day. Assistants and keepers are still inside, but they’ll get the idea when you walk in.”

            Mingyu nods. Wonwoo bows his head. “Thank you, Jisoo.” They start to go inside.

            “Oh, and Wonwoo.” They stop and turn back to him. “I know we’ve spoken since then but I hope you understood why I was saying those things at the end to you. Why I had to be…stern.”

            Wonwoo nods. “Absolutely. Thank you. And what you said, I will.”

            Wonwoo squeezes Mingyu’s hand again as Jisoo glances down at their twined fingers. Jisoo smiles gently. “We appreciate it, Wonwoo. Have a good night. Mingyu,” he smiles a little brighter looking up at him.

            “Good night, Jisoo,” Mingyu says, waving small down by his side.

            They go up to the house.

            “Stern,” Mingyu says, lifting his eyebrows at Wonwoo playfully, sliding the door open.

            Wonwoo nudges him. “It was important. You’re important.”

            Mingyu blushes as they step inside.

            Jeonghan sees them first, then turns to Minghao, tapping his shoulder.

            Minghao smiles at them, blinking awkwardly when he sees Wonwoo because of what happened this morning. “Oh—welcome back. We’ll be out of the way soon.”

            Wonwoo runs his hand through his hair. “I really should have stayed to help clean up.”

            “Not your job!” Hansol calls, tossing a balled up egg tart wrapper behind his back to Chan who catches it and dunks it in the trash.

            “Besides, we’re done, hyung,” Chan says. “That was the last of it.”

            “Now I feel bad,” Mingyu says, pouting.

            It’s the first time Wonwoo sees Jeonghan smile.

            “Seriously, Mingyu,” Hansol says, coming over to them. “No worries. We do actually get paid to eat a bunch of dessert and then throw stuff around for a while.”

            Mingyu laughs. “Right.”

            Hansol clicks his tongue. “That’s Wonwoo’s word.”

            “Stealer,” Chan says, grinning.

            Mingyu makes wide eyes. “It’s just a word! Did I steal it, Wonwoo?” he asks, turning to him and taking his hand in both of his own.

            Wonwoo hums and tilts his head side to side. “It _is_ kind of my thing…”

            Mingyu’s mouth drops open. “Yah!”

            Chan gasps dramatically. “Hyung!”

            “Is this what relationships are supposed to be like?” Minghao asks, standing in the kitchen.

            Wonwoo looks over at him. “I guess if you’re us it is. We have a lame style.”

            Mingyu frowns and pushes him.

            “Yikes. Talk about a one-eighty,” Hansol says. “I think we should get out of this house while we have the chance, guys.”

            Jeonghan is already on it, and Chan is right behind him, wide-eyed.

            Minghao gives Wonwoo a look like he’s only sort of reassured, then bows his head and leaves too.

            Hansol grins and follows, turning and winking at them and saying, “Have a _great_ night.”

            Mingyu lets out a giggle when the door closes. “I guess everyone knows.”

            “Except maybe Chan,” Wonwoo says.

            Mingyu shrugs. “I guess we put out that aura. An aura of lameness, according to you.”

            Wonwoo grins at him. “I didn’t mean it as an insult.”

            Mingyu makes a cute face. “I know. Let’s pick a movie.”

 

They picked a drama that had them both staring at the screen the whole time, not because it was enthralling, but because it was unremarkable enough that neither of them paid any attention. Looking at the screen, at least for Wonwoo, was a way to delay what he knew was going to happen. It took him nearly an hour to get over it.

            He turns to Mingyu and says, “Good movie, huh?”

            Mingyu looks at him too, shifting his fingers in Wonwoo’s. “Yeah.”

            “Long.”

            “Mhm.” He turns on the sofa to face Wonwoo more.

            Wonwoo takes the hint. He moves closer to Mingyu and does what he always does—brings his hand to Mingyu’s face and pulls him into the kiss. Their lips gently touch, and the kiss instantly deepens. Wonwoo pushes his hand back into Mingyu’s hair, pulling him closer. Mingyu squeezes Wonwoo’s hand, and after a while leans back and says, “Should we…?”

            Wonwoo finds the remote and turns off the television. He stands from the sofa, keeping Mingyu’s hand interlocked with his. Mingyu blushes, smiling shyly, and lets Wonwoo lead him to his room.

            Mingyu closes the door behind them in the dim light. He turns back to Wonwoo, who’s only just standing there, gazing up at him. “Are you nervous?” he asks.

            Wonwoo shakes his head. “Are you?”

            Mingyu just says, “Take me, Wonwoo.”

            Wonwoo doesn’t hesitate. He kisses Mingyu again, slow and gentle, and then brings Mingyu to the bed. As he watches Mingyu lie back, he realizes that this is the first time they’ll be doing this in an actual bed. Wonwoo remembers what Mingyu said during their first dinner—one of his playful conditions: _absolutely no sex in a bed_. He laughs quietly.

            Mingyu smiles up at him. “Am I funny?”

            Wonwoo blinks. “No. I mean, yes, you are. I think so. But not…not right now.”

            Mingyu tilts his head. “Are you going to join me then?”

            Wonwoo is still standing at the edge of the bed. He nods. “Sorry. Yes.” He climbs up and kneels over Mingyu. They both take hold of the other’s shirt at the same time. They laugh, take their hands away, and laugh again.

            This time it’s still awkward, but it’s a totally different kind of awkward. Before it was unsure and nervous and a little scary. But this time they’re both sure—very sure. They know that they’re about to be doing something a lot different from what they’ve done before, and they both know that it’s because they have feelings for each other. It’s awkward because they’re both fully aware that they’re about to be making love for the first time.

            But still, Wonwoo thinks it’ll never not be awkward at some point for them because they’re both awkward people. Wonwoo really likes that. He likes a lot of things about Mingyu.

            “You first,” Mingyu says.

            Wonwoo smiles. “All right.” He starts to take his shirt off.

            “No, I mean—” He breaks into a soft giggle. “I meant you take mine off first.”

            “Oh.” Wonwoo stops.

            “But keep going,” Mingyu says quietly. “It’s not like we’re not both going to the same place with this.”

            Wonwoo blushes a little. “Right.” Another laugh escapes him because of the situation and because he said his word. “Sorry.”

            Mingyu just looks into his eyes.

            Wonwoo strips his shirt off, and then goes for Mingyu’s, pushing it up his waist. He can’t believe he’s getting the chance to feel Mingyu’s beautiful skin under his palms again. He’s still awed that Mingyu likes him this way, that Mingyu wants him to stay for another week, and wants to do this with him now. Wonwoo will not take it for granted.

            Mingyu raises his arms and Wonwoo pulls his shirt off, letting it drop to the floor. Mingyu watches him stare for a while, smiling as Wonwoo’s eyes trail over his body just like they did the first time. And then Mingyu says, “Touch me.”

            But Wonwoo’s hands go right to Mingyu’s jeans, popping open the button and dragging the zipper down. Mingyu is about to say something like “Eager?”—Wonwoo’s line from back in the caves—when Wonwoo pulls everything off him. So Mingyu just kicks his pants and underwear to the floor. “Wonwoo.”

            Wonwoo comes back up, hovering over him again. He says, “Yes, Mingyu?” and then kisses Mingyu’s mouth once before starting to trail down his neck.

            Mingyu sighs and closes his eyes, turning his head as Wonwoo goes to his shoulder and his collarbones. “I really am sorry, Wonwoo.”

            Wonwoo hums quietly in the dip between Mingyu’s collarbones. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

            Mingyu chews his lip, feeling Wonwoo’s varied kisses along his chest—light like butterflies on his skin, warm and breathy with Wonwoo’s full lips searing against him, sharp when Wonwoo just barely nips him, always followed by a sweet, chaste press of the lips and starting over again. “I do,” Mingyu says. “I should have listened to you when you said all those things to me. I was confused and scared. Why was I scared of you?”

            Mingyu can feel Wonwoo smile against his skin. “It’s okay, Mingyu. I understand.”

            Mingyu blinks up at the ceiling. “I know. You always make sure that I—” He cuts off and gasps, hands going to Wonwoo’s head. “ _Wonwoo._ ”

            Wonwoo flicks his tongue on Mingyu’s hardening nipple again, pulls so gently with his teeth. He remembers after their first time on the beach, when Mingyu took him to the water and Wonwoo cleaned him. He remembers brushing his fingertips against the sensitive spots on Mingyu’s chest, and Mingyu’s small but certain reaction to it. He remembers locking it away for later. Now seems to be the perfect time to bring it back.

            He sucks gently before leaving a kiss and moving to the other side, Mingyu’s fingers gripping tight in his hair.

            “W-Wonwoo.”

            Mingyu is getting hard; Wonwoo can feel it against his hip. He’s amazed that he can make Mingyu feel this good just from touching his body. He starts moving further down Mingyu’s torso.

            Mingyu whines a little. “Wonwoo. Can we—”

            “Shhh.” Wonwoo kisses just above Mingyu’s belly button. “Enjoy everything.”

            Mingyu sighs and nods. “I am.” He gasps again when Wonwoo’s jaw brushes against his arousal followed by a bite into his inner thigh. “I am, Wonwoo.” He bends his legs up and curls his arms over his head.

            Wonwoo leaves wet kisses all over Mingyu’s thighs. He’s trailing back upward to between Mingyu’s legs when Mingyu breathes out, “Wonwoo, come here. Please.”

            Wonwoo blinks up into his pleading eyes and goes back up to him. He touches the backs of his fingers to Mingyu’s cheek. “Everything okay?”

            Mingyu sits up before Wonwoo knows it, putting Wonwoo on his heels and wrapping his arms around Wonwoo’s back. “Kiss me, Wonwoo.”

            Of course Wonwoo does, holding Mingyu’s waist in his hands, squeezing gently. Mingyu makes quick work of Wonwoo’s pants, shoving them off his hips and down to the bed for Wonwoo to wriggle out of. And then Mingyu is turning them around, forcing Wonwoo to shift his legs as he hums in question against Mingyu’s mouth. And he falls backward, head landing softly propped on the pillows, Mingyu’s legs straddling his hips and his hair tickling his face as Mingyu kisses all along Wonwoo’s jawline.

            Wonwoo just holds Mingyu’s hips. “Mingyu.”

            Mingyu sits up and reaches over to Wonwoo’s nightstand, opening the drawer that Wonwoo has never even touched, pulling out a bottle.

            Wonwoo stares at it as Mingyu pours some into his hand. “I didn’t even know… Mingyu.”

            Mingyu closes the bottle and drops it behind him on the bed. “Enjoy _me_ , Wonwoo.”

            “Mingyu, you don’t have to—”

            Mingyu wraps his hand around Wonwoo’s cock, covering him, choking Wonwoo’s words back. He says, “I want to make you feel good.”

            Wonwoo knows he should say something, but all he can think of is, “Okay.”

            Mingyu wipes his hand on the sheets and positions himself over Wonwoo. He holds Wonwoo in place and lowers himself slowly down.

            Wonwoo’s mouth opens and he looks between Mingyu’s legs, watching himself disappear into him. It’s tight, and Wonwoo only just realized Mingyu didn’t do any prep. He looks up to see Mingyu’s brows knitted together but lifted in the middle, as if his pain is his pleasure.

            “Mingyu—are you okay?”

            Mingyu nods, sitting fully down. He manages to breathe out, “So good.” He rolls his hips forward, and Wonwoo’s hands tighten on them.

            And then Wonwoo can only watch. He stares at Mingyu’s gorgeous body, watching it move and roll in the shadows, seeing every breath Mingyu takes, every gasp he draws in. His hands slip down to Mingyu’s thighs, holding them as he listens to the soft sounds coming from Mingyu’s pretty lips—little whines and trembling breaths and the softest moans.

            Mingyu leans forward, planting his hands on Wonwoo’s chest, lip stuck between his teeth and eyes squeezed shut. Wonwoo stares at him for a moment before he says, “Kiss me, Mingyu.”

            Mingyu opens his beautiful eyes to look at him, and closes them again when he meets Wonwoo’s lips. And then Wonwoo is rolling them over this time, putting Mingyu on his back. Mingyu sighs long and sweet into his mouth, keeping his legs locked around his hips. Wonwoo kisses Mingyu deeply a few more times, Mingyu’s hips still pushing up, begging for the friction. Wonwoo says, “Turn over, Mingyu.”

            Mingyu does it without question, whining slightly at the loss of Wonwoo inside him. But Wonwoo wastes no time in pushing back in.

            Wonwoo’s mind is in pieces. He’s been so overloaded with worry and sadness and angst over the past two days that now that this is happening, his brain can’t seem to handle it. It’s sending thousands of signals to Wonwoo’s body a second, making up for all the time he spent feeling terrible by making him feel _incredible_. Or maybe he’s wrong. Maybe it isn’t him, his own brain. Maybe it’s just Mingyu.

            He kisses the back of Mingyu’s neck and pushes deep. Mingyu’s body tenses underneath him, and Mingyu lets out a strangled sound into the pillows. “ _Ahh._ Wonwoo…Won…”

            Wonwoo just kisses him softly. “Not just me. This is about _us,_ Mingyu. Us, together.” He takes hold of the backs of Mingyu’s hands, dovetailing their fingers. He swallows hard and kisses behind Mingyu’s ear. “We enjoy each other, we learn from each other, we…we feel for each other.”

            Mingyu only moans loudly, fingers going tight in Wonwoo’s, shoulders tensing as he writhes, hips lifting off the bed. He spreads his legs wider and the bottle goes rolling with a clunk to the floor. This time, they don’t even notice.

            “Both of us,” Wonwoo says. “I promise.” He thrusts slowly, deeply, kissing Mingyu’s neck and holding his hands tight. He knows he could be done any time, but he also knows that he will wait for Mingyu. This is about both of them feeling good, and since Mingyu is already making him feel the best he has in a very very long time, he has to work hard to return that. He’ll hold out as long as his body will let him.

            “ _Wonwoo,_ ” Mingyu moans again.

            Wonwoo kisses his cheek. “Mingyu.”

            “Wonwoo. I’m—I’m really…”

            Wonwoo smiles and squeezes his hands. “Whenever you want, Mingyu.”

            “Please let me see you. Please.”

            So they switch one more time, Mingyu returning to his back underneath Wonwoo. When Wonwoo pushes back in this time, wrapping his hand around Mingyu’s cock, he keeps his eyes open, watching Mingyu’s face.

            Mingyu holds onto his back, hands sliding up to his shoulders and into his hair, down to his hips and pulling, and back up again. Wonwoo still loves the feeling just as much as he did before—maybe even more now, if that’s possible. He brushes Mingyu’s hair out of his face and asks, “Mingyu?”

            Mingyu nods. “Yes. Yes, I’m—just please make me—”

            Wonwoo kisses him so softly, maintaining his even thrusts. But then there’s an amazing heat in his stomach that makes his hips stutter. He makes a choked noise, fisting his hand in the sheets by Mingyu’s head. He pushes his hips hard, and Mingyu gasps the air from his mouth and his body rocks underneath Wonwoo. At the same time that Mingyu starts moaning loud over and over, Wonwoo’s orgasm bursts throughout his entire body.

            Wonwoo has never had that electric feeling, and he thought he never would. But _god_ is he having it now. He feels the pleasure in each of his bones, every nerve ending in his body lighting up at once. The sound of Mingyu calling his name and the feeling of Mingyu’s thighs vising on his hips, the way Mingyu’s nails dig into his back, the blissed look on Mingyu’s face—all of it added on to what’s happening inside his body makes his eyes start to water.

            Or maybe that’s just what he feels for Mingyu.

            As Wonwoo spills into Mingyu, Mingyu spills onto his own chest. His moans are music to Wonwoo—long, drawn out, breathy sounds of absolute ecstasy that travel through Wonwoo’s body along with his climax.

            Wonwoo pushes Mingyu through it for as long as he can, and then his body is spent. His arms wobble and give out.

            In that moment, with his arms around Wonwoo’s back and his body full, Mingyu seems content to never let Wonwoo go.

            When he finally can, Wonwoo starts to roll off of Mingyu, but Mingyu keeps a hold on him so they end up on their sides facing each other. They look at each other, and without any words they kiss for a very long time, breathing each other’s air, legs intertwined on the bed, hands unable to leave each other’s body.

            And then Mingyu whispers, “Thank you.”

            Wonwoo shakes his head, remembering Mingyu telling him they shouldn’t thank each other. He kisses Mingyu again. “Both of us, Mingyu.”

            He reaches to the nightstand again and pulls open the drawer, grabbing one of the cloths he saw in there. He brings it between them, cleaning his and Mingyu’s skin so gently. He goes to bring the cloth between Mingyu’s legs, but Mingyu stops him.

            “I like the feeling of you,” Mingyu says.

            Wonwoo tries not the let that affect him as much as it is. “All right.” Mingyu just kisses him.

            Wonwoo tosses the cloth away. He goes onto his back, and Mingyu curls into his side, resting his head on Wonwoo’s chest. After a while, Mingyu says, “Wonwoo?”

            “Mm?”

            “It’s no trouble for you to stay, right? I’m not…getting in your way, am I?”

            Wonwoo wraps his arm around Mingyu’s shoulders, pulling him close. “Absolutely not.”

            Mingyu looks up at him from his chest with big eyes. “Really?”

            Wonwoo nods, brushing his fingers through Mingyu’s hair. “Mhm. Promise. I’m…I’m really happy that you want me to stay.”

            Mingyu smiles wide, then sighs and closes his eyes, placing his hand on Wonwoo’s belly.

            Wonwoo keeps petting his hair, looking at Mingyu’s calm face and his body tucked into his side. Mingyu is immature, there’s no denying that fact. But now that Wonwoo knows what happened to him, he understands Mingyu’s actions a lot more now—the nervous glances, the wanting to please him, the defensive running, even down to him practically being in the fetal position right now. Wonwoo knows a word for it—regression. Psychoanalysis would tell Wonwoo that Mingyu faced high stress, and still faces some stress with him, and so he’s reverted back to an earlier, more childlike stage in life. Regression would explain his behavior, his crying, the way he feels better when he’s sung to, even the way he wipes his tears with the backs of his hands and holds the sleeves of his sweaters tight in his fists. But Wonwoo doesn’t like that—he thinks it puts too much of an absolute on Mingyu. Mingyu isn’t a thing to be labeled, and what happened to him and how it has affected him is something a lot more complicated than can be explained away that easily. Mingyu is stronger than his demeanor makes him seem. Mingyu came out of what happened to him different, but just as good and functional as he was when it started. Mingyu is something Wonwoo has never encountered before. Mingyu is still a mystery to Wonwoo, but with the new information he’s gained, Wonwoo wants more and more to figure him out piece by piece. Mingyu doesn’t necessarily need to be fixed; he just needs to be helped, and to be wanted.

            Wonwoo kisses the top of Mingyu’s head.

            “Why did you join anyway, Wonwoo?” Mingyu asks, keeping his eyes closed. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

            Wonwoo smiles. “No, it’s okay. I came here initially because…I was lonely. It had been a long time for me, as far as intimacy goes. I told you before, right? I haven’t had a real partner for what must be years, ever since I started at my position in my company. I’m bad at this. Romance, relationships, whatever. Maybe I never was good, but it’s gotten worse since I got the job I’ve wanted my whole life and that I would never ever consider leaving. Maybe that’s the problem. I guess just…this kind of stuff isn’t easy for me.”

            Mingyu laughs a little. “I can tell. Lonely is a very good answer. Sometimes I feel lonely if I even sleep too long and nobody comes to wake me up so I can talk to them.”

            Wonwoo smiles again. He thinks that someone as beautiful, sweet, funny, fun loving, and all around charismatic as Mingyu has probably never been truly alone in his life. But he does get what Mingyu is saying, and he appreciates Mingyu’s understanding of him.

            “And I think you’re romantic,” Mingyu says, drawing little lines on Wonwoo’s belly.

            Wonwoo chuckles. “You think so?”

            Mingyu nods. “You took me to a movie and you walk with me on the beach and you brought me breakfast in bed. That’s romance, I think.”

            Wonwoo kisses his head again. “I’m glad you think so. Can I ask why _you_ came here? You don’t have to tell me either.”

            Mingyu’s fingers still on Wonwoo’s skin. Wonwoo thinks maybe he’s overstepped his bounds for a moment before Mingyu sighs heavily and shrugs. “I mean, lots of reasons, I guess. They’re not as good as yours. I just had a regular life and two years into going to college I just wasn’t happy. I dropped out, and I needed a job. I tried like six different things for at least a few years before I heard about this.”

            He pauses, and Wonwoo takes the moment to say, “Jihoon, right?”

            Mingyu nods. “Yeah. He’d actually found the open managerial position online, and when he researched into Apodis, he saw that there was another position open on the same location. He had the credentials for his spot, and they seemed to like the photo we sent them of me, too, which was probably the only important part of the résumé besides how tall I was, what my sexuality was, and if I was clean.” He shrugs again. “I liked the idea of living on an island, I liked the pay I’d be getting and the simple life I’d be living, and I liked that I could come here with him. We packed up and we got on the plane. Haven’t gone back since.”

            Wonwoo has lots of questions. But the one he asks isn’t the one he meant to. “Were you and Jihoon together?”

            Mingyu sits up a little and makes a face at him. “What? No, Wonwoo.” He snorts and lies back down. “That’s super weird.”

            Wonwoo laughs, blushing. “Sorry. Nobody’s told me much about you two.”

            Mingyu sighs again. It sounds fond to Wonwoo’s ears. “We’re friends. Have been for a long time. He’s always supported me—with school, with quitting school, with being gay, with coming out, with anything. I know he’s quiet and intimidating and kind of mysterious. Really he’s just the hardest worker you’ll ever meet. And I think we’ve always sort of balanced each other out.”

            Wonwoo wishes he’d had friends like that. Maybe if he had, he’d have friends now. “That’s really admirable, Mingyu.”

            “Mhm. Sometimes I think he blames himself. For what happened to me.”

            Wonwoo looks down at the swirl in Mingyu’s hair. He doesn’t know what to say, but he can tell Mingyu wants to say more. So he says, “Does he?”

            Mingyu shrugs again. “I think he feels like if he had never showed me the job in the first place, I never would have come here, never would have been anywhere in _his_ reach. I think maybe Jihoon thinks he’s put me into a bad life—a dirty life or one that puts me in danger of other people. But that’s not true. I like my life here—I _love_ my life here, especially now that I’m surrounded by so many people who are my friends and who are so nice to me.”

            Wonwoo wonders, out of nowhere, if Mingyu even knows the whole story. Does Mingyu know that Jisoo, Hansol, Junhui, Seungkwan, _all_ of the others were brought here specifically for him? Does he know that Jihoon did this to try to save him? Wonwoo can’t know for sure, but he leans toward the thought that Mingyu is blissfully ignorant of Jihoon’s ulterior motives. Mingyu probably thinks that the staff were sent away or left simply because of Wonho, and that all the people here now are just coincidental new staff hired by Apodis. Mingyu probably thinks he’s the luckiest person in the world to be one of the few people who got to stay on the island after the mess that happened here. Mingyu might not even know just how much Jihoon really cares for him.

            “And I don’t mind my job,” Mingyu continues. “It is what it is; people have sex, and most of the time it’s nothing. And as far as danger…no, a lot of people that come here certainly aren’t the highest class or the nicest people ever, but there’s only been the one case of…”

            _Abuse,_ Wonwoo thinks. _Pain and suffering inflicted upon another human being._ “Of someone like him,” he says.

            Mingyu nods. “Yeah. Of someone like that. Jihoon didn’t do anything wrong, but I think he feels like he did. But I don’t blame him for anything. I don’t.”

            Mingyu shifts closer to Wonwoo, and Wonwoo holds him tighter.

            Mingyu sighs like he’s very tired. “But anyway, I’m talking too much. You asked why I came here and it’s because…I didn’t have anything else that I wanted to do. Plus, I just like sex.”

            Wonwoo smiles, playing with Mingyu’s hair again. He knows Mingyu’s problems run deep, but he also knows that Mingyu has learned how to deal with them, with a little help from people like Jihoon, Seungkwan, Jisoo, everyone here. For now, Wonwoo is just glad Mingyu was comfortable enough with him to talk about something like that. “I suppose that’s as good a reason as any,” he says.

            Mingyu smiles and says, “Still not as good as yours.”

            Wonwoo brings his finger under Mingyu’s chin, tilting his face up and kissing him again. And it makes him think of something. “Mingyu?”

            Mingyu pecks his lips. “Yeah?”

            “When you said you didn’t have the no kissing rule, was that true? Or…?”

            “It was true.”

            Wonwoo nods. “Oh.”

            Mingyu brings his hand up and touches Wonwoo’s jaw so lightly. “But people don’t usually ask to kiss me when we’re not having sex. No one ever kisses me on the forehead or on my cheek or my nose. No one ever kisses me good night.”

            Wonwoo’s hand stills once again in Mingyu’s hair.

            Mingyu stares up at him. “What is it?” he whispers.

            Wonwoo is thinking. Thinking about how Mingyu has ultimately been used by the vast majority of people that have come here. Maybe not in a malicious way like Wonho, but just a simple view of Mingyu as an object instead of a person. Wonwoo knows he should probably feel at least a little disgusted by the number of sexual partners Mingyu has had, but he also finds that he doesn’t really care. He likes Mingyu too much to give his past any judgement. All he knows surely right now is that he will give Mingyu as many good night kisses as he possibly can. He doesn’t care how long he has to stay or how much it will cost him. Mingyu has no price.

            “Wonwoo,” Mingyu whispers.

            Wonwoo blinks again, eyes focusing back on Mingyu’s. Mingyu is smiling, staring into his face.

            “You’re thinking again.”

            Wonwoo just leans down and kisses him, long and deep. Mingyu hums against his lips and holds his arm, squeezing tight. Wonwoo pulls barely away and says, “As many as you need.”

            Mingyu’s breath is shaky. “Say it again.”

            Wonwoo kisses him again. “As many as you need.”

            Mingyu wraps his arms around Wonwoo and pulls him so that Wonwoo is on top of him again. He spreads his legs, curling one around Wonwoo’s and rubbing his heel along his calf. He holds Wonwoo’s back, looking into Wonwoo’s eyes. “Again.”

            Wonwoo kisses him, and obliges.


	14. Too Much

Mingyu waits cross-legged on the bed for Wonwoo to be ready. He plays with the sheets in his fingers, listening to Wonwoo moving around in the bathroom. One time he hears Wonwoo drop something, and Wonwoo make one of his low hums, and Mingyu giggles at him.

            Eventually Wonwoo comes out looking perfectly clean and smooth like he always does. Always, except for when Mingyu gets to see him half dressed or not dressed, lips red and swollen, hair a mess from Mingyu’s hands, like Mingyu got to see for a lot of last night. Mingyu likes both versions of Wonwoo equally as much. And he won’t be telling Jisoo that they didn’t get as much sleep as he told them to.

            “You take a long time in the morning,” Mingyu says, smiling over at him.

            Wonwoo puts his hands on his hips and shrugs. “Do I? I guess it takes some work to get my face like this.”

            “Like it always looks?”

            Wonwoo smiles and points at him. “Exactly. I smell…toast?”

            Mingyu nods. “Well hopefully you’re not having a stroke.”

            Wonwoo’s eyes widen. “Your jokes are mean!” He brings his hand to his head.

            Mingyu laughs and gets off the bed to go to him. “If you die, I’ll kill you.”

            Wonwoo just waves him off. And then he kisses Mingyu’s cheek and starts for the door.

            Mingyu follows behind, skin tingling where Wonwoo’s lips touched him. “But really. I’m making breakfast today. Should be done soon.”

            They get out into the common to find no chefs. “Just toast?” Wonwoo asks.

            Mingyu frowns at him. “Well, I cut up strawberries too. And we have like four different kinds of jam. Is that okay?”

            Wonwoo kisses his cheek again, making Mingyu giggle. “Of course it is.”

            Right on time, the toaster dings. Mingyu runs over and takes the four slices out, putting them on a plate. “Can you get the strawberries from the fridge?”

            Wonwoo does, and goes to grab jam too, asking, “What flavor do you like?”

            “Um…” Mingyu comes over carrying the toast. “Grape?”

            Wonwoo smiles and gets it. “Me too.”

            Mingyu grins. “Really?”

            Wonwoo shrugs. “Well, I like them all.” He closes the fridge.

            Mingyu frowns at him again. “That’s cheating. Never mind. We’re going to the table. It may not be a proper breakfast but we can still have a proper breakfast.” He walks away from Wonwoo and sits down at the table.

            Wonwoo shakes his head at him. “Of course. And it is a proper breakfast.” He picks up two extra plates and a spoon. Before he goes to sit, he stands behind Mingyu, waiting.

            Mingyu finally huffs and looks up at him. “What are—”

            Wonwoo kisses him quickly on the forehead and runs to his seat, putting everything down in front of them. He smiles innocently at Mingyu.

            Mingyu laughs at him. “Yah. Why are you so weird?”

            “I told you I would give you as many as you need. Or want.”

            Mingyu opens his mouth to answer, then just blushes and looks down at the table. “Oh yeah.”

            “Second week starts today,” Wonwoo says, picking up a piece of toast.

            Mingyu looks up at him and says, “Too soon.”

            Wonwoo smiles gently. “How much jam do you like?”

            “The whole jar.”

            Wonwoo twists the cap off the jar and starts to tip it over onto the bread. “Can do.”

            Mingyu giggles. “A lot, please.”

            Wonwoo makes his toast for him, two slices, jam spread perfectly to the corners with a lot of nagging from Mingyu, who also digs around in the bowl of strawberries for six perfect ones. Wonwoo doesn’t know if he should laugh or feel unsophisticated. He ends up laughing, and so does Mingyu.

            “Where is everyone anyway?” Wonwoo asks, realizing it’s not just the chefs that are gone. Funny—that used to make him really nervous.

            Mingyu talks with his mouth full. “I told the chefs and the assistants to go to the beach this morning so we could be together.”

            Wonwoo clicks his tongue. “Mingyu, we can be together with our friends here, too.”

            “But I was jealous that they had some of your attention,” Mingyu says cutely, looking sideways.

            Wonwoo shakes his head. “Give me your hand.”

            Mingyu grins and sticks his arm out across the table. Wonwoo takes his hand in his palm, then smacks it with two fingers. Mingyu jumps more out of surprise than any pain and goes wide-eyed. “Ouch!” He tries to pull his hand away but Wonwoo holds onto it. “Wonwoo—what was that for?”

            “Because you should know better.”

            Mingyu pouts. “What do you mean?”

            “I mean that you should know I can’t take my eyes off of you even if there were a hundred other people in the room. You have my attention, Mingyu. More than that.” He kisses Mingyu’s hand.

            Mingyu pulls it away, tucking it into his chest. But soon his frown melts into a smile and he kisses his own hand. “There. Now it’s like you kissed me for real.”

            Wonwoo smiles gently at him. “I would were it not for this table between us.”

            Mingyu answers softly, “Is that really so much of an obstacle?”

            Wonwoo chuckles and figures, why not. He stands and starts to go to Mingyu who’s looking up at him in expectation. But then Wonwoo stops halfway there, turning his head a little. “What—is that my phone?”

            Mingyu turns like he hears the ringing too. He huffs again. “Bad timing.” He gives big eyes up at Wonwoo. “Really quick?”

            Wonwoo boops the tip of his nose. “If you hold out it’ll be better when I get back.”

            Mingyu whines but nods. Wonwoo smiles at him and goes to his room.

            But as soon as Mingyu hears the ringing get louder and then softer again as Wonwoo closes the door, he jumps up from his seat to go wait for him. He doesn’t want to wait until Wonwoo gets back to have his kiss. He’ll surprise Wonwoo at the door. And maybe even push him back through it.

            He leans against the doorframe, fingers tight on the jamb in excitement. He can hear Wonwoo picking up his cell phone.

            “Hello?

            “Dokyun, what’s…

            “London? Why? Do they not—

            “ _Ten days late?_ ”

            Mingyu’s smile fades. Wait. What’s going on? Wonwoo doesn’t sound happy anymore. It sounds like he’s talking about work. It sounds like something important. Something _urgent_. But…does that mean Wonwoo is going to…?

            Mingyu turns and leans back against the wall, slumping a little. He tilts his chin up and closes his eyes. He keeps listening.

            “Why didn’t Sungjin handle it?

            “Since when is his wife pregnant!

            “I know I know. I’m sorry.

            “Can’t we…what about Eunji?”

            Mingyu hears a heavy sigh. He swallows hard and grips the doorframe like it’s his lifeline.

            Wonwoo says, “It’s just…I’m supposed to be here and…”

            No. No no. Mingyu squeezes his eyes shut tight, as if, if he wills it hard enough, none of this would be happening. This _can’t_ be happening.

            Wonwoo lied to him. Maybe he didn’t mean to, but he did. Wonwoo said it was no problem for him to stay. Wonwoo _promised_. Wonwoo said he wouldn’t go. And now he’s breaking all of that.

            Mingyu pushes off the wall and takes a deep breath. He doesn’t want to hear any more. He knows enough. He tries to swallow the lump in his throat as he goes back out to the table.

            A few minutes later, Wonwoo comes slowly back. He sits down quietly, hands on the edge of the table. He taps his fingers for a moment, then looks up at Mingyu. “Mingyu—”

            “You said. You said you wouldn’t leave.” Mingyu’s voice breaks and he looks down to hide the tears welling in his eyes.

            Oh god. Wonwoo doesn’t want to look at Mingyu this way. It hurts his heart. The last thing Wonwoo wants to do is make Mingyu cry _again_. And yet he keeps doing it. “Mingyu, I—it’s important but I can stay. Okay? I can stay. I just have to stay in the house for a while and—”

            Mingyu shakes his head. “I can’t do this again, Wonwoo.”

            Wonwoo knows what he means. Wonho left. Wonho made it seem like he cared about Mingyu, and then he just left him forever. But Wonwoo isn’t doing that. “Mingyu, I can _stay_. I promise.”

            Mingyu sniffs hard. “No. You can’t.”

            Wonwoo doesn’t answer for a moment. “What…what do you mean?”

            “You can’t stay, Wonwoo. I can’t…” He sighs heavily and wipes away his tears with the backs of his hands. “I…I am asking you to leave the island.”

            Wonwoo gives him a pleading look. “Mingyu—I swear it’ll be okay. It’s just work.”

            Mingyu is steadfast, not looking at him. “I am asking you to leave the island.”

            Wonwoo puts his hands out. “I can’t just wave my hands and be gone, Mingyu. I’m trying to—”

            Mingyu raises his voice. “Didn’t you read the stupid contract? I ask you to leave and you leave.” His face contorts again and he brings his hands up, shaking, to cover it. “That’s _it_ , Wonwoo.” He sobs once, choked. And then he stands from the table and runs away from Wonwoo once again, to his side of the house.

            Wonwoo sits there, frozen.

            Contract… Finally it all clicks together in his head—why everyone kept asking if Mingyu said anything whenever something went wrong; all the things Jisoo has said to him.

            _Mingyu tried to send him once, but Wonho talked him out of it._

_Did he say, “Wonwoo, I am asking you to leave the island”?_

Christ. He’s such a fucking idiot. He knew he should have read every word of that contract back when he signed on for this but he was so nervous and eager he just… And now he’s hurt Mingyu even more and… Oh _fuck_.

            He looks up, and Jeonghan is standing quietly between the dining area and Mingyu’s side of the house. Wonwoo stands. “Please talk to him,” he says. “Please. I have to…” He looks at his hands, looks at the back door of the house. “I have to go talk to Seungcheol and—and Jihoon. I have to go.”

            He turns fast and heads out the back door to go first to staff house, and then up to the top of the mountain.

 

Jeonghan watches Wonwoo go. Then he goes to the table, picks up all of their dishes, and takes them quietly to the trash and the sink. Later, he’ll have Minghao help him wash them before Junhui and Seokmin come back to cook lunch. For now, Jeonghan tucks his hair back behind his ear, and goes to Mingyu’s bedroom door.

            He opens it slowly. Mingyu is lying on his bed, on his back, arms haphazardly out to his sides, staring up at the ceiling.

            “Mingyu.”

            Mingyu doesn’t answer.

            Jeonghan goes to him, sitting on the edge of the bed. He brushes Mingyu’s hair back from his face, and wipes the tear tracks from his cheeks.

            “I can’t do it again,” Mingyu says. “I’m so sick of this.”

            Jeonghan nods. “I know.” All at once, Mingyu rolls toward Jeonghan and sits up, hugging him tight, burying his face in Jeonghan’s shoulder. Jeonghan rubs his back. “I know, Mingyu.”

            Mingyu’s voice is hardly a breath when he says, “I’m going to miss him too much.”

            Jeonghan kisses his hair, carding his fingers gently through it. “We’ll go talk to Seungkwan later, okay?”

            Mingyu sniffs and nods. “Okay.”

            “Would you like me to sing for you?”

            Mingyu nods again. “Yes please.”

            Jeonghan continues to rub his back and sings.

 

            _“Uri meoreojyeoyo, geureom jabeum dwaeyo…”_


	15. The Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin the end (of this book), I want to say thank you all so much for reading and commenting, and I hope you will stay to continue this journey with me and Meanie and everyone on the island. Book Two is called “The Paradise of You". Please give it love!  
> Love you all, and as always, thank you for reading,  
> L

The trek up the mountain alone was beyond terrible. The moment Wonwoo had told Seungcheol back outside staff house what happened, Seungcheol’s face had entirely lost its open expression, and he had quieted to speaking only a few words to Wonwoo at a time. He told Wonwoo to go immediately to see Jihoon, and that he himself would be going to the guest house. And so Wonwoo apologized, bowed, and he started climbing.

            He doesn’t feel any better by the time he finally reaches Jihoon’s office.

            Before he can even reach for the button on the intercom, Jihoon’s voice says, “Come in, Wonwoo.”

            Wonwoo swallows hard, throat dry from hiking and from nerves. He goes into the building.

            “Have a seat and tell me what’s happened,” Jihoon says, motioning at the chair across his desk, looking at his computer.

            Wonwoo sits down. He briefly looks at the photo of Jihoon and Mingyu on the shelf, and then just looks at his knees. “Seungcheol didn’t tell you?”

            “Seungcheol told me you had something to let me know.”

            In other words, man up. Wonwoo takes a deep breath. “I was having breakfast with Mingyu. I got a call from one of my employees about some urgent work that I answered in my room. My guess is that Mingyu heard me talking because right when I came out, he knew. He said that I promised to stay and he started to cry. I tried to tell him that I could stay—I can, really. It’ll be hard but I can work it out from here with some phone calls and…”

            He trails off. Jihoon just looks at him, not seeming to give any indication that Wonwoo staying is an idea he agrees with.

            Wonwoo sighs. “He said something. About the contract.”

            Jihoon leans back in his chair, adjusting his glasses. “Tell me his exact words.”

            Wonwoo closes his eyes, remembering what Jisoo asked him on the beach, remembering those words coming from Mingyu’s mouth not an hour ago. He shakes his head and says, “He said, ‘I am asking you to leave the island.’ ”

            Jihoon nods without a word. He sits up again, starting to click through his computer. “You didn’t read the contract, did you.”

            Wonwoo has no excuse. “No.”

            “And you didn’t listen when I repeated it back to you a few days ago.”

            Wonwoo gets pale. “I’m sorry.”

            Jihoon doesn’t reply. He finds what he was looking for on his computer and turns the screen toward Wonwoo.

            It’s the contract—exactly what Wonwoo expected. Jihoon probably knows the entire thing by memory, if not only for the sake of protecting Mingyu. But now he’s highlighted one section specifically for Wonwoo to read.

            Wonwoo leans in.

 

            _Should the employee, Kim Mingyu, be uncomfortable with the customer or have any other reason so as to want the customer to leave, the employee will say to the customer, “I am asking you to leave the island (location).” The customer will make mandatory leave from the location and will receive a full refund for the remaining time. No exceptions to this rule will be made._

 

            Wonwoo sighs heavily, putting his face in his hands.

            “So, Wonwoo,” Jihoon says.

            Wonwoo nods. “I…I understand.”

            Of course he understands. He ruined everything. He made promises to Mingyu that he should have known he couldn’t keep, and even though this situation might have worked out for him in a while, it isn’t okay for Mingyu. Mingyu has every right to be as scared and defensive as he is, and Wonwoo just wasn’t careful enough, didn’t try hard enough, wasn’t good enough. Not for Mingyu. Mingyu needs something like stability, and apparently Wonwoo just showed him that he doesn’t have it.

            But Wonwoo also knows that Mingyu is saying something else with this. It’s simple: _I’m sending you away before you can leave me_. Wonwoo had no intentions of leaving Mingyu—he would have done whatever he could to make his work and his time with Mingyu flow smoothly together. But that choice doesn’t exist for him anymore. Mingyu asked him to leave the island, and so that’s what Wonwoo is going to do.

            He needs to do his best to leave as well as he can, and to not do what the person who made Mingyu this way did.

            “Before I go,” he says, “I just…I want to apologize.” He gazes up at Jihoon. “I know Mingyu won’t see me and I know probably no one wants to talk to me now, but I’m here and I know you’re very important to him in a different way than the others. Jihoon,” he stands and bows a full ninety degrees, “I’m very sorry. I hope you can forgive me, and…” He sighs and shakes his head, looking at the floor. “I’m just sorry.”

            Jihoon nods once. “Chan will have your things ready when you get back down. Your leave will be in one hour.”

            Wonwoo nods. “Okay. Thank you.” He wants to apologize again, but he doesn’t think it will mean anything to Jihoon. He doesn’t think _he_ means anything to Jihoon. Nothing except that he’s the person who hurt Mingyu’s heart again.

            He bows one final time, and leaves.

 

He expects the house to be completely empty when he gets back—his stuff packed and ready for him to take back with him. But to his surprise, everyone who works at the house is there.

            He stops short when he steps through the doors, seeing everyone—Hansol, Chan, Junhui, Seokmin, Jisoo, Minghao, and even Jeonghan—standing there waiting for him. Everyone but Mingyu.

            He bows immediately. “I’m so sorry. To all of you.”

            Junhui sighs first. “Wonwoo…”

            “We’re going to miss you,” Minghao says. He glances at Junhui, who nods in agreement.

            “We want you to know that much,” Jisoo says. “We all liked having you here.”

            Wonwoo thinks that Mingyu and Jihoon would beg to differ. He smiles as well as he can. “Thank you. I really enjoyed my time. Especially since I got to meet all of you. You…” He looks around at them. “You’re not mad at me?”

            Seokmin shakes his head seriously. “We aren’t. We all know Mingyu very well.”

            “And we like to think we sort of know you now,” Hansol says, giving a soft side smile.

            Wonwoo nods. “I guess so. Still, I just want to apologize for everything.”

            “We know you blame yourself,” Jisoo says, then says nothing more.

            If that isn’t the absolute truth. He can only say, “Yeah.”

            “Chan has your things ready,” Jisoo says. “He just doesn’t want to say it.”

            Chan looks up from the ground at Wonwoo. His eyes are slanted, sad. “Okay. Follow me.” He waves Wonwoo weakly after him.

            They get to Wonwoo’s room and Chan slowly rolls his suitcase over. His eyes are shiny when he hands it to him. “Bye, hyung.”

            Wonwoo faces him straight on and bows low. “Goodbye, Chan. I’m sorry this happened.”

            “Wonwoo, no. Don’t—” Chan pushes at his shoulders, trying to get him to stand up. Wonwoo does, smiling sadly at him. Chan takes a shaky breath and says, “I’ll miss you, hyung. You’re still my favorite customer.”

            Wonwoo laughs a little, but it’s hard. He nods. “And you’re my favorite personal assistant. And my friend.”

            Chan bows low to hide his face. “Thank you.”

            “Okay.” He doesn’t want to say it, but he has to. “Goodbye.”

            Chan’s words are too quiet. “Bye, hyung.”

            Wonwoo rolls his suitcase out to the common. Everyone’s gone, save for Hansol waiting for him. Hansol puts a hand on his shoulder. “Okay. I guess you’re off then, huh?”

            Wonwoo nods. “I am. First of all, thank you for being my friend here, Hansol.”

            He’s about to say _My best friend_ when Hansol says, “We all are, Wonwoo.”

            _Not anymore_ , he thinks. “Thank you. And um…if you get the chance, can you let Mingyu know I really am sorry? That I couldn’t keep the promises I made to him and…that I hurt him. And I’m sorry I did this to all of you.”

            Hansol shakes his head. “You know it’s a lot more complicated than any of us could know—even Mingyu. Just…don’t be too hard on yourself, okay?”

            Wonwoo nods. “I’d like to say I won’t.”

            Hansol squeezes his shoulder. “I know, Wonwoo.”

            Wonwoo chews his lip and nods again. “Okay. I guess it’s time for me to go.”

            “All right. Want me to take that to the dock for you?”

            Wonwoo shakes his head. “No. I can’t ask you to do anything right now.” _Or ever again_. “I’ll—I can get it.”

            “Okay.” Hansol pats him a last time. “Bye, Wonwoo.”

 

It doesn’t help when Soonyoung hugs him out of nowhere. Wonwoo leans back in surprise, then returns the hug, rubbing Soonyoung’s back gently.

            “That’s enough, Soonyoung,” Jihoon says.

            Soonyoung pulls away, lower lip trembling slightly.

            Wonwoo smiles sadly at him. “Goodbye, Soonyoung. Thank you so much for doing all of those things for us. You really made me have a good time here and that’s something I don’t get much at home.”

            Soonyoung nods, holding his hands together in front of him. “I just wanted everyone to be happy.”

            Wonwoo nods. “You made us happy, Soonyoung. Thank you for that. And make sure Mingyu doesn’t lose that pearl, okay?”

            That only seems to make Soonyoung feel worse. He just nods fast.

            Wonwoo turns. “And thank you for your help and your advice when I needed it,” he says to Seungkwan, who nods at him. “Thank you all for what you did for me during my time here. I appreciate all of you more than I can say.”

            “We’re sad to see you go,” Seungcheol says.

            Wonwoo nods. “So am I. And I am sorry. To everyone.” He looks specifically at Jihoon.

            Jihoon doesn’t show him anything. He only says, “It’s time to go, Wonwoo.”

            Wonwoo bites his lip, turning to see his boat pulling up to the dock. He makes one final bow. “I hope…I hope everything goes back to how it was.”

            “Wonwoo…” Soonyoung says.

            Jihoon says, “You’ll be contacted soon about your refund. Goodbye, Wonwoo.”

            Wonwoo takes heavy steps to the boat.

            His legs tremble as he steps on. Bang—the same man who brought him here only a week ago—helps him with his suitcase. They pull away from the dock before Wonwoo even realizes it.

            “Good stay?” Bang asks.

            Wonwoo turns to look back at the island, to see if the four of them are still standing there, but they’ve already started back up the beach. He looks at the sand, at the mountain. Somewhere up there is Jihoon’s office. Somewhere around the island’s curve is the staff house, the guest house. Somewhere on that small piece of what used to be paradise is Mingyu.

            After all of that, all of what he—what _they_ could have had…

            What has he done?

            Bang says, “Understood.” He turns the motor up, and they leave the island and everyone on it.

 

…

 

Home feels cold and empty. The angles of his apartment seem too sharp, the neutrals too colorless. How long will it be like this?

            He gets out as soon as he can.

 

…

 

_I’ll be there in a day. Just began the flight_

            He sends the message to his business partner who runs the Seoul headquarters. He doesn’t care what the response will be. He sets his phone to silent and puts it in his back pocket.

            The pilot tells them electronics are now okay to use. Flight catering will begin shortly.

            First class and he still didn’t get a window seat. Probably good. The view from the air would have him thinking way too many things. It would remind him of parasailing with Mingyu, of the view of the ocean they had when Soonyoung took them to the top of the cliff. It would make Wonwoo realize that from this height, the fall would be absolute.

            “Would you like anything, sir?”

            Wonwoo blinks up at the stewardess. He looks at the cart. There are martini glasses hanging from a space in the side, a small jar of olives and pink and blue skewers. He shakes his head. As much as he’d love to forget everything right now, he shakes his head. “No.”

            The stewardess nods, gives him a plastic smile, and continues on.

            Wonwoo thinks about it for a moment. _Does_ he want to forget? Should he force himself to no longer remember the things he got to do and the people he got to meet? Would not remembering be better than the pain of having it in his mind and knowing it will never happen again? But at the same time, what’s the point in asking if he _should_ forget? How could he? How could he ever forget the island? How could he ever forget the house and the sand and the water and the fun and the friends he made and the time he spent?

            How could he ever forget Mingyu?

            Mingyu.

            What has he done…

            He realizes he’s still staring at the place in the aisle where the cart was. He blinks a few times, then turns back forward. He reaches under the seat in front of him and pulls out his laptop, lowers his table, and buries himself in his work for the half-day flight into Seoul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. Now quickly go to book two before you're all cried out.
> 
> One other thing for those who don't know: There’s technically a chapter 8.5 of this book. I decided to make a small Junhao side series (basically a few one shots) to go with each Paradise book, special for my AO3 readers. If you don’t like Junhao or smut, and I mean like /smut/ because that’s my Junhao headcanon, please please don’t click on it (although, the parts that aren’t smut are also really great and worth reading, since they fit with the Paradise books). But if you do like that stuff, I’ll be posting the parts of the series after I finish each book of the Paradise series. Part one is up now; stay tuned for the rest!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> (Also posted on Wattpad by heckhansol and linked on Tumblr by say-the-name-xvii)


End file.
